


Taking Care of You

by IrishMarti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post Anime, ereri, idioti che si innamorano, riren - Freeform, smut in futuri capitoli, un sacco di feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMarti/pseuds/IrishMarti
Summary: Eren è quello che diventa un sacco di patate durante le serate alcoliche. Levi è l'unico adulto responsabile in tutto il Corpo di Ricerca. Jean è quello inappropriato. Sasha è quella delle metafore sul cibo. Armin è quello che sa sempre cosa dire. Mikasa è quella che invece dice sempre la cosa sbagliata. Erwin è quello che sa. Hanji è quella che dice di voler fare esperimenti sull'accoppiata alcol-giganti quando in realtà la coppia su cui vuole sperimentare è un'altra.Ci sono mattinate di doposbronze, addestramenti che finiscono male, missioni pericolose, capitani che hanno bisogno di disordine nella propria vita e quindicenni che imparano cosa voglia dire essere adulti. Ci sono baci nascosti, amici esplosivi e domande scomode. Ci sono responsabilità importanti e promesse da mantenere. C'è zucchero, c'è rabbia, ci sono sentimenti confusi che non hanno un nome. C'è il conforto di un bacio e la consapevolezza di non essere soli a portare il peso del mondo sulle spalle.Ma soprattutto, ci sono due persone che si prendono cura l'uno dell'altro.[Eren/Levi] [Canon!Verse] [Post prima stagione anime]





	1. Eins

**Author's Note:**

> Trovate la storia anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3637841&i=1).
> 
> *°*
> 
> Dedicata alle mie amiche meravigliose che mi hanno costretta a entrare in questo vortice di dolore che è SnK e che mi mandano ogni giorno fanart ereri, perchè evidentemente io avevo bisogno di un'altra OTP non canon che mi riempisse di così tanti feels. Vi voglio bene anche se un po' vi odio.  
> Il ringraziamento più grande va a Ilaria per l'immenso lavoro di betatura che fa e che farà, perchè mi sopporta e supporta incondizionatamente da quasi 6 anni e ormai è parte di me e di tutto ciò che scrivo.

Eren non potè fare a meno di chiedersi, per l’ennesima volta quella sera, come fosse finito in quella situazione.

Alzò lo sguardo dal bicchiere di birra scura che teneva tra le mani e lo fissò sul volto pieno di aspettative di Hanji. La donna lo stava guardando con un sorriso che le arrivava da un orecchio all’altro e gli occhi che le brillavano nello stesso identico modo in cui qualcuno le parlava di giganti. Dire che fosse inquietante era davvero un eufemismo.

“Non ne sono poi così sicuro,” mormorò, guardandosi intorno. La sala comune era quasi vuota, fatta eccezione per il tavolo a cui era seduta la sua squadra, intenta a bere birra e chiacchierare del più e del meno. Persino Mikasa stava parlando con Armin, un bicchiere tra le mani e la sciarpa rossa un poco allentata attorno al collo.

“Ma come, Eren? Pensa a cosa potremmo scoprire!” gli disse quell’ultima parola abbassando il tono della voce e sfregandosi le mani. Il che convinse ancora di più Eren che quella non era sicuramente una buona idea.

Squadrò di nuovo la birra scura nel bicchiere che stringeva in mano. “Forse meglio rimandare a un’altra volta…”

“Sciocchezze!” strillò Hanji, mettendosi poi a ridacchiare. “E’ di fondamentale importanza che questo esperimento venga fatto in questo momento!”

“Non credo che la mia capacità di reggere l’alcol possa essere classificata come ‘esperimento’, caposquadra Hanji,” commentò Eren, alzando un sopracciglio. Quella donna era matta come un cavallo.

“E invece...” continuò lei, mettendosi al suo fianco e cingendolo per le spalle. “Pensa se scoprissimo che l’alcol ti rende ancora più forte da gigante o che può renderti immune a qualcosa! Vale la pena provare!”

Eren la guardò confuso. “Ma non sarebbe meglio condurre un esperimento simile alla luce del sole, magari con l’approvazione del comandante Erwin?”

Hanji si mise a ridere a quelle parole. “Ma pensi che sia pazza? Ovviamente Erwin ne è a conoscenza e approva in toto!”

“Allora potremmo farlo domani.”

“Oggi, domani... che importa? Prima si fa, meglio è!” commentò Hanji risoluta, suonando però ben poco convincente.

Eren si guardò intorno, ma non vide chi stava cercando. Ed era quello il motivo della sua titubanza. Certo, l’idea di Hanji era folle tanto quanto lei, ma avrebbe fatto quello che gli stava chiedendo se solo avesse avuto l’approvazione dell’unica persona che contava lì dentro.

“Il capitano Levi non è presente, non vorrei che non acconsentisse.”

A quel punto, Hanji gli lanciò uno sguardo strano, che però Eren non capì. Alzò perplesso un sopracciglio, ma, prima che potesse parlare, la donna si mise davanti a lui e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle.

“Eren,” gli disse dolcemente, guardandolo negli occhi. “Ho chiesto personalmente a Levi il permesso di condurre questo esperimento e, quando gli ho illustrato le modalità, era entusiasta tanto quando me. Puoi stare tranquillo.”

Eren la squadrò con un’espressione divertita. “Non sembra per niente qualcosa che potrebbe dire il capitano Levi.”

Hanji sbuffò a quella frase; si schiarì la gola e si piegò sulle ginocchia, in modo da arrivare ad essere alta dieci centimetri in meno di Eren. Lo fissò con uno sguardo austero e annoiato. “Come ti pare, Quattrocchi. Fa’ quello che devi e lasciami lavorare.”

Eren ridacchiò a quell’imitazione. “Ora sembra decisamente qualcosa che il capitano Levi direbbe.”

Hanji tornò a sorridere, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio. “Allora, che ne dici?”

Il ragazzo tornò a guardare la birra. “E’ sicura che il capitano Levi approvi?”

“Assolutamente!” strillò l’altra, certa di averlo convinto.

Eren alzò le spalle e si portò il bicchiere alle labbra per assaggiare la birra. Ne bevve un paio di sorsi e la assaporò per bene, prima di tornare a guardare Hanji, la quale lo stava fissando con gli occhi che brillavano. La birra era amarognola e contemporaneamente dolce, così diversa dal liquore che gli aveva offerto il capitano Pixis quella volta sulle mura. Si leccò le labbra e fece un piccolo sorriso.

“E’ buona,” commentò, prima di sentire Hanji scoppiare in un boato e trascinarlo verso il tavolo.

“Forza gente, dobbiamo fare ubriacare il nostro piccolo e dolce Eren! Tirate fuori tutta la roba buona.”

Eren era quasi certo che se ne sarebbe pentito.  
  
 

*

 

 

Levi stava camminando per i corridoi del quartier generale, completamente immerso nei suoi pensieri. La riunione con Erwin e molti degli alti esponenti dell’esercito di cui non poteva fregargli nulla era andata per le lunghe, gli aveva fatto saltare la cena e lo aveva messo di pessimo umore.

C’era da programmare una nuova spedizione, ma, dopo il fiasco dell’ultima, perfino lui stesso era titubante. I mocciosi che gli avevano affidato non erano assolutamente paragonabili alla sua squadra per le operazioni speciali. L’unica che poteva avvicinarsi era Mikasa, eppure i suoi sentimenti per Eren la rendevano così imprevedibile che era certo sarebbe stata più inutile che altro. Portò una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo efficace per allenare la squadra di disadattati che gli avevano affibbiato e doveva farlo nel minor tempo possibile.

E poi c’era Eren... quello stupido e irritante _moccioso_.

Ancora doveva capire come poter sfruttare al meglio le sue abilità, ma, di sicuro il suo carattere così impulsivo e così poco avvezzo a seguire le regole non lo rendevano una recluta semplice da addestrare. La sua determinazione era sempre motivo di stupore, tuttavia erano altre le cose che gli mancavano. Levi avrebbe dovuto sudare sette camicie al pensiero di dovergliele inculcare tutte in testa per renderlo un soldato accettabile, o almeno in grado di non farsi ammazzare.

Decise di andare a farsi un tè prima di ritirarsi e organizzare l’addestramento del giorno dopo, ma capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava man mano che si avvicinava alla sala comune. Schiamazzi, urla, risate, rumori forti e altri schiamazzi ancora, malgrado il sole fosse tramontato da un pezzo.

Sentì l’irritazione crescergli in gola e tutto gli apparve chiaro non appena si ritrovò sull’uscio della sala comune.

“ _Hanji_ ,” sibilò a denti stretti, come un’imprecazione.

Reiner e Sasha erano seduti a un tavolo e stavano facendo quella che sembrava in pieno una gara di bevute. Una piccola folla attorno a loro urlava e faceva il tifo, nonostante fosse ovvio che stesse vincendo la ragazza.

Jean ed Armin erano seduti vicini a cantare qualcosa di estremamente incomprensibile; affianco a loro, nonostante il fracasso, Mikasa era completamente addormentata, con la bocca aperta e la testa appoggiata sul legno.

E poi, dulcis in fundo, dall’altro lato della stanza c’erano Connie, Hanji e Mike, tutti riuniti intorno ad Eren; lo stavo incitando a bere quello che era un enorme boccale di birra con dei “ _Giù! Giù! Giù!_ ” cadenzati. Quando Eren si scolò l’intero boccale in pochi sorsi, lo stuolo riunito attorno a lui scoppiò in un boato di urla e risate.

Levi era livido.

Rimase immobile sulla porta con le braccia incrociate al petto, scurissimo in volto, in attesa che qualcuno notasse la sua presenza. Dopo neanche un paio di attimi, Eren si accorse di lui: gli fece un sorriso immenso e lo salutò con la mano. _Con la mano_! Levi era a tanto così da prendere un coltello e tagliargliela; tanto gli sarebbe ricresciuta.

Dallo sguardo omicida che gli lanciò Levi, Eren si accorse che quel saluto non era stato appropriato. Si portò la mano al petto solennemente, non prima di ruggire un _“Capitano Levi, signore, come butta?_ ” che si sentì tutta la sala.

“Ehi, ma c’è Levi!” urlò anche Hanji, seguita dalle risate di metà dei presenti e il saluto cantato di Jean e Armin.

Levi ringraziò di non avere con sé il suo movimento tridimensionale perché in quel momento avrebbe voluto ucciderli tutti quanti, Hanji compresa.

“Cosa sta succedendo qui,” disse, senza neanche far sembrare la sua stessa frase una domanda. L’irritazione crebbe non appena si rese conto che il chiacchiericcio non era cessato dopo aver parlato. _Maledetti ed inutili mocciosi_.

“Levi, veramente…” Hanji provò a rispondergli, le guance leggermente arrossate dall’alcol, ma Eren la precedette.

“Capitano Levi, signore, stiamo facendo un esperimento importantissimo!” urlò il ragazzo, avvicinandosi a lui.

Levi lo squadrò in modo truce ed Eren si bloccò, voltandosi verso Connie ridacchiando. “Uuuuuuuuh, il capitano è arrabbiato! Shhhh non dire niente!”

“Eren, ma sei tu che stai parlando!” sogghignò Connie di conseguenza.

“Ma non può sentirmi, ho la voce magica io!”

Tutti attorno a loro ripresero a ridere; tutti tranne Levi, che era quasi sicuro stesse fumando dal nervoso. Guardò dritto negli occhi Hanji in attesa di una spiegazione.

Lei alzò semplicemente le spalle con noncuranza. “Sono cose che succedono quando fai esperimenti su giganti e c’è dell’alcol di mezzo. Sicuro di non volerne anche tu?”

“Chi ti ha dato il permesso di fare una cosa simile?” sibilò Levi, ma, prima che lei potesse rispondergli, Eren gli si aggrappò al braccio e lo fissò preoccupato.

“Ma capitano, lei lo sapeva! Lei era d’accordo! Come può dire così, capitano?”

“Levami queste luride manacce di dosso,” lo intimò Levi, scollandoselo con così tanta forza che Eren perse l’equilibrio e finì col dare una facciata per terra. Tutti ricominciarono a ridere e il ragazzo si unì a loro quando si riuscì a voltare sulla schiena, sdraiandosi sul pavimento.

A quel punto, Levi perse completamente la pazienza.

“Tutti nei propri alloggi. _Subito_ ,” ordinò, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento e lasciando che i capelli gli coprissero gli occhi. Nella stanza calò immediatamente un silenzio tombale: tutti lo stavano guardando, incapaci di dire se si stesse trattando di uno scherzo oppure no.

Capirono che Levi era serissimo quando lui alzò la testa e i suoi occhi glaciali furono visibili a tutti.

Sedie che si spostavano, bicchieri adagiati sul tavolo e passi svelti furono l’unica cosa che Levi sentì per qualche minuto, finché non si rese conto che le uniche persone rimaste nella stanza erano Mikasa, la quale dormiva beatamente sul tavolo ignara di tutto, ed Eren ancora steso sul pavimento.

Levi decise di lasciar stare la ragazza lì dov’era, ma con Jaeger non poteva fare lo stesso. Lui doveva tornare nei sotterranei e doveva farlo immediatamente. I lineamenti rilassati del ragazzo indicavano che si fosse addormentato, quindi lo svegliò tirandogli un calcio nel costato. _Forte_.

Eren si lamentò dal dolore e portò le braccia a coprire la parte in cui Levi lo aveva colpito, rotolando su un fianco. Levi lo guardò con ribrezzo, prima di mollargli un altro colpo sulle gambe.

“Tirati su, moccioso. Devi ritornare nei sotterranei.”

Al flebile “ _Ancora 5 minuti_ ” che uscì dalle labbra di Eren, Levi gli rifilò un’altra pedata, questa volta più forte, la quale svegliò definitivamente Eren.

Levi si abbassò per afferrargli la stoffa della maglietta e strattonarlo affinché lo guardasse negli occhi. “Alza il culo e portalo nei sotterranei. Non ho intenzione di perdere tutta la notte appresso a un moccioso come te.”

Eren sembrò comprendere quelle parole e tentò di mettersi in piedi, fallendo miseramente e finendo di nuovo sul pavimento a sghignazzare. Levi si portò una mano sulla fronte, disperato: perché dovevano capitare tutte a lui?

Proprio mentre Eren stava cercando di sistemarsi sulle gambe, Levi lo afferrò per il retro della giacca e riuscì a farlo stare dritto. Con presa saldissima, lo diresse verso la porta. “Cammina, moccioso.”

Eren ubbidì, cercando di trattenere una risatina, ma Levi non era certo di riuscire a condurlo nei sotterranei tutto intero; non appena uscirono dalla cucina, capì che Eren non sarebbe mai arrivato a destinazione a quel modo: barcollava, rideva, e, vista la sua statura, per Levi era difficile sostenerlo.

“Capitano Levi, signore, ma il pavimento è tutto ondeggioso... lo sente anche lei?”

In tutta risposta, Levi lo sbattè contro il muro e sentì qualcosa cadere sul pavimento. Forse era uno dei denti di Eren, ma non se ne curò.

“Ce la fai a camminare senza il mio sostegno?” Dio, perché doveva essere l’unico adulto responsabile di tutto l’intero Corpo di Ricerca?

A quelle parole, Eren riprese a ridere, mentre Levi sospirò, ormai esasperato. Doveva ancora prendere il suo tè e ritirarsi nella sua stanza, così l’uomo fece la prima cosa che gli passò per la testa: prese Eren e se lo caricò in spalla, provocando un’altra serie di risatine sommesse da parte del ragazzo.

“Ma Capitano, non sono un sacco di patate!” provò a replicare lui.

“Sta’ zitto,” bofonchiò Levi, procedendo spedito verso i sotterranei e sperando che almeno Eren si riaddormentasse e tacesse.

“Capitano, ma il pavimento è davvero vicino da qui… lo sa che lei è molto basso?”

Levi strinse ancora di più la presa che aveva attorno alle gambe di Eren, contemplando l’idea di farlo rotolare giù dalle scale. Poi pensò alla fatica che avrebbe dovuto fare per tirarlo di nuovo su, quindi optò di buttarlo giù dai gradini un’altra volta.

“Ma non importa che lei è molto basso, lei è _fortissimo_ , capitano! E’ davvero il più forte di tutti! Quanto vorrei essere forte come lei, capitano Levi... lei è _super fantastico_!”

Eren continuò a parlare senza sosta per tutto il tragitto fino ai sotterranei. Levi ignorò quasi tutto quello che uscì dalla bocca del ragazzo finché non entrarono nella cella che era anche la sua camera.

“…perché, comunque, nonostante la sua bassezza, io trovo davvero che lei sia un uomo molto attraente. Per esempio, in questo momento, le sto guardando il culo e sono molto contento e anche-“

A quel punto, Levi lo fece rotolare giù dalla propria spalla con poca grazia, riuscendo nel suo intento di mancare il letto e far finire Eren sul pavimento. Il ragazzo mugugnò dal dolore e Levi quasi sorrise per la soddisfazione.

Stava finalmente uscendo dalla stanzetta oscura, quando sentì Eren chiamarlo.

“Capitano Levi, aspetti, non se ne vada... devo dirle una cosa importante!”

Levi si voltò e, con gran stupore, notò che Eren si era rimesso in piedi accanto al letto. Forse avrebbe dovuto buttarlo a terra con più forza, poco prima.

“Cosa cazzo vuoi, moccioso?”

A quelle parole, Eren si avvicinò a lui, un’espressione serissima in volto che quasi lo confuse.

“Capitano Levi, signore, io…” Eren abbassò il tono della voce fino quasi a sussurrare, facendo alzare un sopracciglio a Levi.

“Tu cosa, moccioso?”

Eren alzò gli occhi dal pavimento e appoggiò le mani alle spalle di Levi. “Io vorrei tanto baciarla, signore!” urlò, avvicinandosi a Levi. Chiuse gli occhi e arrotondò le labbra a forma di bacio.

Levi reagì d’istinto. Gli tirò un pugno in faccia, facendolo prima sbattere contro il muro e poi con il volto sul pavimento.

Alzò un sopracciglio quando si accorse che Eren era rimasto immobile con la faccia per terra e si avvicinò a lui sospirando. Doveva controllare se fosse ancora vivo o meno. Quando riuscì a farlo voltare sulla schiena, constatò che il ragazzo si era semplicemente addormentato e stava russando dolcemente.

“Stupido moccioso,” mormorò Levi irritato, ma anche contento che non fosse morto.

Così almeno avrebbe potuto ucciderlo il giorno dopo.


	2. Zwei

La mattina seguente, Levi si recò a fare colazione con un mal di testa incredibile.

Senza dubbio alcuno, la colpa era di quegli stupidi mocciosi che lo avevano fatto riposare di meno e, soprattutto, di Jaeger. Se lo era dovuto caricare per mezzo quartier generale e quel suo quasi bacio lo aveva turbato molto più di quanto volesse ammettere.

Entrò nella sala comune e si stupì dell’insolito silenzio; ne capì il motivo nel momento in cui il suo sguardo finì sul tavolo a cui era seduta la sua squadra. Erano tutti zitti e con delle facce assolutamente sconvolte.

Jean aveva il viso spalmato sul legno, gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione di dolore in volto; Armin continuava a massaggiarsi le tempie irritato; Connie ed Eren erano letteralmente verdi in faccia e Levi era convinto che da lì a poco avrebbero vomitato l’anima. Persino Reiner e Berthold erano distrutti e fissavano con sguardo vuoto il caffè che avevano davanti, senza osare toccarlo.

Le uniche due persone che sembrava stessero in forze erano Mikasa e Sasha: la prima sorseggiava il suo té con la sua solita espressione, la seconda addentava contenta il suo toast. Davanti a lei, un piatto ricolmo di cibo.

Levi cercò di bloccare il sorriso che gli si stava formando sulle labbra avvicinandosi al loro tavolo. Si fermò di fianco ad Armin, aspettando che tutti si rendessero conto che fosse lì con loro e li stesse squadrando irritato. Sbuffò quando vide Connie tirare una gomitata nel costato a Jean per fargli alzare la faccia dal banco.

Prima che qualcuno potesse osare fargli il saluto, Levi si portò le braccia dietro la schiena. “Sono profondamente deluso dal vostro comportamento della scorsa notte.”

L’intera sala comune sprofondò nel silenzio e tutti i tavoli trattennero il fiato.

“Avete dimostrato poca disciplina e ancora meno rispetto nei confronti delle autorità,” continuò Levi. “Credo sia giunta l’ora di dimostrare a voi mocciosi cosa voglia dire far parte del Corpo di Ricerca.”

Guardò soddisfatto gli sguardi di puro terrore che aveva davanti.

“Vi voglio fuori di qui immediatamente a correre attorno al campo di allenamento finchè non vi dirò io di smettere.”

I ragazzi lo guardarono terrorizzati. Connie, pallidissimo, si portò una mano davanti alla bocca, probabilmente per trattenere un conato, ma l’unica che ebbe il coraggio di parlare fu Sasha.

“Ma signore, non abbiamo neanche finito di fare colazione e-“

Levi non le lasciò terminare la frase: sbatté il pugno sul tavolo e la fissò glaciale.

“Ho detto _immediatamente_ ,” ripeté con un sussurro.

In un istante, tutti i ragazzi scattarono in piedi: Berthold si trascinò dietro Jean, il quale sembrava non aver capito nulla di quello che era appena successo, e Levi cercò gli occhi di Eren. Non appena i due si guardarono, però, Eren distolse lo sguardo e il capitano notò le sue orecchie diventare scarlatte. _Ah, allora si ricordava della notte prima_.

Andò a sedersi al tavolo a cui stavano facendo colazione Erwin e Hanji: quest’ultima aveva una faccia simile a quella dei suoi ragazzi. Ben le stava.

Non appena Levi si sedette con il suo tè, sentì prontamente lo sguardo di Erwin su di sé. Lo guardò in cagnesco, per ricevere poi un sorriso da parte dell’uomo.

“Era davvero necessario?”

Levi alzò le spalle, ma non rispose, indicando con la testa Hanji che aveva appena appoggiato la fronte sul bancone.

“Potreste cortesemente evitare di urlare così forte? Ve ne sarei eternamente grata,” disse la donna con un sussurro.

Levi lanciò un’occhiata ad Erwin, come per dirgli “Visto?”, per poi portarsi la sua tazza di tè alle labbra e sorseggiare un po’ di bevanda calda.

Erwin ridacchiò alla vista di quanto fosse sconvolta Hanji, ma non disse nulla: addentò semplicemente la sua fetta di pane tostato e abbassò gli occhi per continuare a leggere il suo documento.

Levi si perse nei suoi pensieri per un paio di attimi, finché non si accorse che di fronte a lui era ferma una figura molto familiare. Prima che potesse abbaiargli contro qualcosa, Erwin e la sua gentilezza furono più veloci.

“Buongiorno, Eren! Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

Eren portò prontamente un pugno al petto in segno di saluto. Levi non potè fare a meno di notare le occhiaie scure sotto i suoi occhi e il volto stanco di qualcuno che non aveva riposato bene. 

“Buongiorno, comandante Erwin! Sono qui per parlare con il capitano Levi.”

A quelle parole, Hanji alzò la fronte dal tavolo e guardò Eren divertita e con gli occhi scintillanti.

Levi sospirò e fece schioccare le labbra. “Cosa vuoi, moccioso?”

“Volevo chiederle se avessi potuto parlare con lei in privato, signore.”

Levi lo guardò per qualche secondo, immaginando già cosa volesse dirgli. “Questo pomeriggio vieni nei miei alloggi. In questo momento dovresti essere fuori a sudare con quei mocciosi dei tuoi compagni.”

Eren sembrò stupito dalla risposta, ma non osò replicare. Fece di nuovo il saluto e uscì in fretta dalla stanza comune. Mentre se ne andava, Levi non potè fare a meno di notare che il viso del ragazzo fosse leggermente rosso.

Stava per portarsi di nuovo la tazza alle labbra quando sentì il gomito di Hanji punzecchiargli il braccio.

“ _Chissà_ di cosa vorrà parlare il giovane Jaeger da necessitare un incontro in privato...”

Levi fece nuovamente schioccare le labbra: in giornate come quelle Hanji era davvero insopportabile. Le rispose con tutta calma dopo aver bevuto qualche sorso di tè. “Sicuramente del fatto che ieri sera ha provato a baciarmi.”

A quell’affermazione, la donna cominciò a squittire eccitata; Erwin, invece, iniziò a tossire, probabilmente perché gli era andata qualche briciola di traverso.

Dopo aver bevuto un po’ d’acqua, Erwin lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, ignorando gli squittii emozionati di Hanji e il fatto che questa si fosse ripresa così in fretta. “Come hai detto, scusa?”

Levi lo guardò annoiato. “Cos’è? Sei diventato sordo, per caso? Ieri sera ha provato a baciarmi... vorrà parlarmi di questo.”

Prima che Erwin potesse replicare, Hanji gli si attaccò al braccio. “E tu che hai fatto quando Eren ha provato a baciarti?”

Levi se la scrollò via di dosso con uno sguardo schifato, ma la donna continuò a guardarlo con occhi sognanti.

“Quello che chiunque avrebbe fatto: gli ho tirato un pugno in faccia.”

Il sorriso svanì dalle labbra di Hanji, venendo sostituito da una smorfia delusa. “Sei davvero impossibile,” borbottò la donna, tornando a chinare il volto sul legno del bancone da colazione. Probabilmente si era ricordata di essere ancora uno straccio.

Levi finì la sua tazza di tè, provando a ignorare lo sguardo serio e inquisitore di Erwin; ci riuscì finchè l’uomo non aprì bocca.

“Non devo ricordarti che una cosa del genere sarebbe totalmente inappropriata, vero?”

Levi sentì una ruga formarsi sulla fronte, senza neanche sapere perché.

“No, non devi.”

“Bene.”

Levi finì la sua colazione in silenzio, ignorando le lamentele di Hanji, per poi uscire in cortile per vedere se la sua squadra stesse effettivamente facendo quello che aveva loro detto.  
 

 

*

 

Levi era immerso nelle sue scartoffie quando sentì un leggero bussare alla porta.

Alzò lo sguardo seccato; il mal di testa con cui si era svegliato ancora gli stava facendo pulsare le tempie e stava quasi per intimare a chiunque fosse dietro la porta di andarsene. Poi, si ricordò del suo appuntamento di quel pomeriggio.

Si chiese come era stato possibile che se ne fosse dimenticato, visto che era da quella mattina che ci pensava.

Sapeva già cosa voleva dirgli Eren. Il moccioso si sarebbe scusato, avrebbe dato la colpa delle sue azioni all’alcol, nulla di tutto quello che era successo era stato voluto e tutte quelle cose che si dicono quando si esagera. Levi se lo aspettava pienamente.

_Anche se..._

Era stato strano sentirsi fare tutti quei complimenti la sera prima, così come quel maldestro tentativo di bacio. Era una vita che qualcuno non provava ad avere un contatto più intimo con lui.

Non era qualcosa di cui Levi sentiva particolarmente la mancanza, visto che le sue responsabilità e la necessità di sopravvivere ogni volta che usciva dalle mura erano decisamente più importanti. Era sempre troppo occupato per cercarsi un amante o pensare di costruire una relazione stabile dentro o fuori l’esercito. La sua vita era ormai quella e non aveva nessuna lamentela a riguardo.

Non poteva però negare il fatto che i complimenti di Eren sul suo fondoschiena e sul fatto che fosse attraente lo avevano tenuto sveglio per tutta la notte. Era solito sentirsi innalzare al di sopra di tutto e tutti in quanto soldato più forte dell’umanità, ma nessuno lo aveva mai definito attraente. O bello. O aveva mai provato a baciarlo.

Neanche si ricordava quando era stata l’ultima volta che si fosse scambiato un bacio con qualcuno.

Levi si morse un labbro, sentendosi un po’ arrabbiato, per poi ricordarsi che Eren era ancora fuori dalla porta in attesa di entrare.

“Vieni, moccioso,” disse, per poi piegare in due il foglio che aveva firmato poco prima.

Il ragazzo entrò titubante, chiudendosi l’uscio alle spalle e tenendo gli occhi fissi sul pavimento. Levi si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e lo fissò, aspettando.

Eren cominciò a stropicciare il bordo della sua maglietta, ma, prima che Levi potesse dirgli quanto quel gesto lo stesse innervosendo, il ragazzo cominciò a parlare.

“Capitano, io volevo-“

“Guardami in faccia mentre mi parli,” lo interruppe Levi, sguardo saldo sul suo volto.

Attese finché gli occhi di Eren non incontrarono i suoi, facendo poi un piccolo cenno con la testa.

“Capitano, volevo scusarmi per quello che è successo ieri sera.”

Esattamente come aveva previsto Levi.

“Mi dispiace di aver provato a baciarla, cogliendola di sorpresa.”

A quel punto, alzò un sopracciglio, non capendo il filo del discorso di Eren.

“Ti stai scusando solo del fatto che hai tentato di baciarmi inaspettatamente?”

“Sì, signore.”

“E tutte le cose che mi hai detto, te le ricordi almeno?”

Vide Eren mordersi il labbro e abbassare di nuovo lo sguardo, ma il ragazzo cercò di nuovo i suoi occhi prima di parlare.

“Me le ricordo, signore. Ricordo _tutto_ quello che è successo ieri sera. Ma non mi scuserò per quello che le ho detto.”

Levi spalancò gli occhi, stupito dalla sfrontatezza di Eren.

“E per quale motivo?”

“Perché…” Eren abbassò la voce fino a sussurrare, ma Levi non aveva così tanta pazienza da sopportare quel tipo di comportamento.

“Se vuoi parlare dillo ad alta voce, Jaeger.”

Levi lo vide cercare di raccogliere il coraggio. Santo cielo, i ragazzini.

“Non mi scuserò perché trovo che lei sia un uomo davvero affascinante,” scandì ad alta voce Eren; la faccia, le orecchie e il collo completamente rossi. “Trovo che il capitano sia un bell’uomo, degno dell’attenzione di chiunque.”

Levi rimase senza parole: mai si sarebbe aspettato una dichiarazione del genere. Non quel pomeriggio, non da Eren Jaeger.  Un ragazzo che aveva la metà dei suoi anni, un suo sottoposto e una persona che poteva decisamente aspirare a molto, molto meglio. Era una situazione così inappropriata che Levi non sapeva neanche da che parte cominciare.

“E adesso, cosa pensi che succederà?” domandò Levi nel tono più calmo e piatto possibile, fissando Eren e cercando di capire cosa gli passasse per la testa.

“Qualsiasi cosa il capitano riterrà appropriata,” mormorò il ragazzo, ancora immobile di fronte alla sua scrivania.

Levi fece roteare gli occhi. “Vattene da qui, Jaeger.”

Eren sembrò deluso da quella risposta. “Ma signore, io…”

“Pensi davvero che questo,” Levi lo interruppe, indicando lo spazio fra loro due, “sia qualcosa da desiderare?”

“Sì, signore. Mi piacerebbe molto.”

Non si aspettava che Eren rispondesse davvero. Cielo, se era sfrontato! Ma chi pensava di essere?

Levi alzò un sopracciglio e fece l’unica cosa che ritenesse ragionevole.

“E per quale motivo pensi che a me interessi qualcuno come te?”

Levi capì che aveva colto nel segno quando vide l’espressione ferita di Eren; quindi, continuò implacabile.

“Sei solo ed esclusivamente un moccioso con una cotta per il suo superiore. Il rispetto che provi per me ti ha accecato e adesso vorresti solo che mi infilassi nel tuo letto e facessi tutto quello che i tuoi sogni ti suggeriscono, vero?”

Eren, questa volta, non rispose, eppure Levi riuscì a capire benissimo che stava trattenendo le lacrime.

“Ti conviene darti una svegliata, ragazzino, perché ho il doppio dei tuoi anni e non c’è nulla che qualcuno come te possa darmi. Vai a divertirti coi tuoi coetanei e vedi di farti passare questa cotta assolutamente inadatta nel minor tempo possibile.”

Eren annuì e abbassò gli occhi a terra.

“C’è altro che devi dirmi?”

“No, signore,” mormorò il ragazzo, cercando di mantenere la voce ferma.

“E allora sparisci da qui.”

Eren fece ancora una volta il saluto, prima di voltargli le spalle e uscire in fretta e furia dalla sua stanza. Non appena sentì il rumore dell’uscio che si chiudeva, Levi portò una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie, maledicendo il mal di testa che percepiva stesse diventando sempre più forte.

Quando fu il momento di tornare ai suoi documenti, però, sentì qualcosa dentro di sé che non andava bene. Non riusciva a capire di cosa si trattasse, ma, più cercava di non pensare alle parole di Eren, più si sentiva a disagio nella sua stessa pelle.

Tirò la testa all’indietro e chiuse gli occhi, mentre un’imprecazione molto colorita gli usciva dalle labbra.

Quella di Eren era solo una cotta. Sarebbe sicuramente passata. I quindicenni sono imprevedibili e hanno il vizio di innamorarsi dieci volte al giorno.

Quell’infatuazione sarebbe svanita nel nulla e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità.

Ne era certo.


	3. Drei

Eren aveva passato la notte a rigirarsi nel letto, completamente insonne. Si sentiva completamente prosciugato da ogni tipo di emozione o sentimento; e anche da ogni liquido, visto quanto aveva pianto.

Era seduto al tavolo della colazione circondato dai suoi compagni, ma non aveva ascoltato una sola parola della loro conversazione. Annoiato, iniziò a giocherellare con gli avanzi di cibo che gli erano rimasti nel piatto.

Sentì Jean dire qualcosa, ma lo ignorò, sicuro che si stesse riferendo a qualcun altro. Si rese conto che gli stesse parlando solamente quando notò che tutte le persone che aveva attorno si erano zittite e lo stavano fissando.

“Che vuoi da me?” gli rispose seccato, non dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiataccia.

“Mi ripeto... E’ vero che il capitano ti ha rifilato un gran bel due di picche?”

A quelle parole, Eren si irrigidì completamente, guardando gelido l’amico seduto di fronte a lui. In tutta risposta, Jean ridacchiò.

“Beh, credo che questa sia una risposta abbastanza eloquente.”

“Chiudi quella bocca, faccia da cavallo!” sibilò Eren, sentendosi avvampare. Come faceva quell’idiota di Jean a sapere della sua cotta per Levi? Si voltò verso Armin arrabbiato, ma il ragazzo accanto a lui alzò le mani con aria innocente.

“Armin non ha detto niente a nessuno,” intervenne Reiner, alzando le spalle. “Sei tu che sei davvero esplicito.”

Eren spalancò gli occhi confuso, osservando incredulo i suoi amici.

“Esplicito?”

“Certo,” rispose Connie con tono di ovvietà, addentando un pezzo di toast. “Basta fare attenzione al modo in cui lo guardi.”

“O alla faccia che hai quando ti parla,” continuò Sasha.

“Oppure al modo ridicolo in cui ti rivolgi a lui,” sospirò Jean annoiato, alzando le spalle. “Lo sa tutto il Corpo di Ricerca che ti faresti il capitano su ogni superficie piana del quartier generale.”

Eren si sentì arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie e lanciò uno sguardo veloce in direzione di Mikasa, la quale aveva abbassato gli occhi ed era in silenzio.

“Non è assolutamente vero!” provò a replicare, sapendo di non suonare minimamente convincente.

“Non è vero che non lo sanno tutti o che non te lo faresti?” ridacchiò Jean, dando una gomitata a Reiner. “Perché la storia che l’altra sera da ubriaco gli sei quasi saltato addosso la sanno anche i muri.”

Eren si voltò nuovamente verso Armin, e quella volta il ragazzo fece una smorfia. “Scusa, mi è scappato!”

Prima che Eren potesse dire qualunque cosa, o anche solo alzarsi per andarsene, Sasha lo interruppe, prendendosi una pausa dalla sua infinita colazione.

“Io capisco perché tu lo voglia. Il capitano Levi è un figo da paura!”

Tutto il tavolo si azzittì e prestò attenzione a Sasha, letteralmente sorpresa a causa di tutti gli sguardi stupiti che aveva addosso. “Che c’è?” provò a difendersi. “E’ la pura e semplice verità. Guardatelo!” La ragazza lo indicò con un dito ed Eren avrebbe voluto che i suoi compagni non si fossero girati tutti di colpo per osservare il capitano Levi, seduto poco lontano a fare colazione con Hanji e il comandante Erwin.

Eren si portò una mano alla fronte. “Ragazzi, non tutti insieme, porca miseria.”

Sasha ridacchiò della sua esasperazione, ma continuò il suo discorso. “Potrà essere davvero scontroso, ma... il capitano Levi ha un fisico asciutto e allenato, ha sempre molta cura di sé, ha il fascino dell’adulto e, soprattutto, ha l’aria di poter soddisfare i desideri di chiunque.”

Eren arrossì a quelle parole perché, beh, ci aveva effettivamente pensato pure lui. Non c’era assolutamente nulla che non gli piacesse in Levi. Trovava belli e particolari persino il suo incredibile carattere e i suoi modi scorbutici.

“Ma che dici, il capitano Levi è vecchio!”

Eren storse il naso al commento superficiale di Jean; stava per rispondere, quando Armin al suo fianco lo precedette.

“Ha solo il doppio dei nostri anni, mica è un vecchietto decrepito.”

“Pensaci,” intervenne Connie, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Jean. “Immagina quante cose potrebbe insegnare a quel _verginello_ di Jaeger.”

Eren lanciò un’occhiataccia a entrambi i suoi amici. “Non atteggiatevi come se foste più esperti di me.”

Questa volta toccò a loro arrossire e soccombere alle risate del tavolo. Eren li fissò soddisfatto e si spostò un ciuffo di capelli dagli occhi.

“Comunque...” Sasha riprese il discorso dopo aver finito di spazzolare il proprio piatto. “Pensate al capitano come a una forma di formaggio.”

Eren la guardò confuso e divertito. “ _Formaggio_?”

“Certo! Il formaggio più stagiona, più è buono!” esclamò lei, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. “E poi più stagiona e più la crosta è spessa, ma, una volta tagliata, dentro c’è il paradiso. La cosa più buona del mondo! Per me, il capitano Levi è esattamente così. Durissimo fuori, eppure buonissimo dentro. Il fatto che sia datato aggiunge solo valore al prodotto.”

Il resto del tavolo rimase muto a guardarla, finché Jean non ruppe quel silenzio.

“Con tutto questo parlare di formaggio mi hai fatto tornare la fame.”

L’intero tavolo scoppiò a ridere ed Eren si ritrovò a voler davvero bene a quel branco di pazzi. Lo facevano davvero arrabbiare e imbarazzare, ma, per fortuna, riuscivano anche a tirargli su il morale.

“Io trovo che questa cotta sia davvero una pessima idea.”

Mikasa, la quale era rimasta zitta fino a quel momento, alzò la testa e squadrò Eren con il suo solito sguardo da mamma protettiva.

Ad Eren bastò un attimo per capire che il momento per scherzare era terminato e, soprattutto, che quella conversazione con lei non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono.

“E per quale motivo?” domandò Eren, sulla difensiva.

“Perché quell’uomo non fa altro che riempirti di botte ogni volta che può. E’ scortese, sgarbato, ti tratta sempre malissimo. Per quale motivo dovresti mai volere la compagnia di qualcuno del genere?”

“Non è vero niente di quello che-“

“L’altra sera ti ha fatto cadere un dente! Per non parlare della volta del processo e tutti i lividi che ti ha lasciato.”

Eren stava cominciando a spazientirsi per via del tono di superiorità che stava usando Mikasa. Come si permetteva di dire certe cose? Lei Levi non lo conosceva.

“Mika, basta così.”

“Dovresti stare con qualcuno della tua età, con una persona che possa darti ciò di cui hai bisogno.”

Furono quelle parole, troppo simili a quelle che gli aveva detto Levi soltanto il pomeriggio prima rifiutandolo, a far perdere la calma ad Eren. Scattò in piedi e la fissò irritato, senza rendersi conto di quanto fosse alto il suo tono di voce.

“Non ti deve interessare chi mi piace o meno, va bene? So badare a me stesso, non ho bisogno che tu mi stia sempre con il fiato sul collo!”

Eren realizzò di aver strillato quando si accorse che l’intera sala comune si era zittita e che tutti lo stessero guardando. Levi compreso.

Sentendosi tremendamente imbarazzato, fuggì senza nemmeno guardarsi indietro, pentendosi quasi subito della propria impulsività. Ci mancava solo che Levi avesse l’ennesima prova di quanto fosse un ragazzino poco adatto a qualcuno come lui.  
 

*

 

Levi entrò nell’ufficio di Hanji in anticipo, come era solito fare quando dovevano incontrarsi, e, come sempre, trovò la stanza vuota. Non si stupì dell’immenso disordine che c’era in giro, ma si trattenne dal mettere tutto a posto. Sapeva che tutta quella roba era davvero lurida e lui non aveva un paio di guanti con sé per pulire.

Guardò schifato il dito di polvere depositato sui ripiani della libreria e decise di aprire le imposte almeno per far entrare un po’ d’aria e luce. L’estate stava arrivando, le giornate stavano iniziando a farsi più calde e lunghe e la lieve brezza che stava entrando nella stanza gli fece dimenticare, per almeno qualche secondo, l’odore di chiuso che c’era nell’ufficio di Hanji.

Si appoggiò con gli avambracci alla superficie di pietra e si mise a guardare fuori dalla finestra, concentrandosi mentalmente sul programma di allenamenti e sui preparativi della successiva spedizione. Poco dopo, però, la sua attenzione venne attirata da alcuni schiamazzi. Irritato, cercò con lo sguardo gli artefici di quelle urla, e si ritrovò ad alzare le sopracciglia quando individuò a cosa era dovuto tutto quel trambusto.

Poco più in basso, all’ombra del castello, vi era montato uno di quei simulatori per il movimento tridimensionale che utilizzavano le reclute per allenarsi, uno dei modelli più datati. Ad utilizzarlo, due ragazzi che Levi riconobbe subito: uno dei due era Eren, l’altro il suo amico biondo, Armin.

Continuò a fissarli incuriosito, cercando di capire cosa stessero facendo, perché diamine Eren stesse urlando così tanto e perché Armin stesse utilizzando il simulatore. Poi, a un certo punto, riuscì a mettere insieme i pezzi.

Quella mattina, durante l’allenamento, aveva fatto vedere alla sua squadra una manovra particolarmente complicata con il movimento tridimensionale. Dopo diversi e dolorosi tentativi, i quali erano risultati in un paio di facciate per terra per parecchi dei suoi soldati, quasi tutti erano riusciti infine ad eseguirla. Tutti tranne Armin, però, il quale più di tutti aveva faticato a rimanere in equilibrio.

Levi si spostò una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi e continuò a osservare Eren che cercava di insegnare ad Armin come fare quella manovra. Stava usando le stesse tecniche che aveva usato lui quella mattina, ma con toni decisamente più dolci.

Era così concentrato su ciò che stava fissando che non sentì un paio di passi dietro alle sue spalle; si accorse della presenza di Hanji solo quando questa si lasciò cadere con gli avambracci sul davanzale di pietra accanto a lui.

“A chi tocca oggi?” domandò divertita, fissando di sotto.

“Come dici?”

Hanji lo guardò compiaciuta. “Davvero non sai cosa fa Eren tutti i pomeriggi?”

Levi roteò gli occhi e non replicò, certo che Hanji sarebbe comunque partita in quarta.

“Quando qualcuno dei suoi compagni non riesce a fare qualcosa che spieghi durante gli allenamenti, Eren si offre sempre di aiutarli il più possibile. Dato che, sai, tu hai _così poca_ pazienza.”

Levi grugnì.

“Ho fatto montare io stessa quel vecchio simulatore qua sotto, in modo che i ragazzi potessero allenarsi in pace, lontano dal tuo sguardo inquisitore.”

“Mi fai sembrare un mostro.”

Hanji ridacchiò e gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. Levi ci mise tre secondi ad allontanarla e lanciarle un’occhiataccia.

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica...” replicò lei con un sospiro. “Sei un insegnante esigente ed Eren ci tiene che la sua squadra non ti deluda.”

“Cosa c’entra Eren se un branco di mocciosi non è in grado di rimanere in equilibrio?”

“Oh, Levi… ma davvero sei così cieco?”

Levi ignorò annoiato lo sguardo eloquente di Hanji ed aspettò che lei si spiegasse.

“Eren farebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di non deluderti. E se si tratta di rimanere il pomeriggio ad aiutare i suoi compagni a rendere di più… beh, lo fa. Anche se, così facendo, rinuncia a del tempo per sé e per riprendersi dagli allenamenti estenuanti a cui lo sottoponi.”

Levi rimase in silenzio a fissare Eren che si sbracciava, rideva e spiegava al suo amico come riuscire nell’esercizio.

“Ha un cuore così grande quel ragazzo... è incredibile come sia possibile, visto tutto ciò che ha perso.”

Levi non riuscì a trovare nulla da dire a tutte quelle informazioni nuove, a quel lato di Eren così maturo di cui non era a conoscenza. In quel momento, gli sembrò di guardare un perfetto sconosciuto, non il moccioso che insultava quasi tutte le mattine agli allenamenti quando non riusciva a fare immediatamente ciò che gli chiedeva. Quella determinazione a fare sempre meglio, sempre di più, per tutti e per se stesso: era quella la sua forza.

Levi rimase a guardarlo stupito e in silenzio finché non notò che Armin era finalmente riuscito a fare quel movimento così difficile e intricato. Non si accorse neanche delle sue labbra piegate all’insù quando i due ragazzi urlarono entusiasti di quella piccola vittoria. Si accorse, però, del fatto che Hanji aveva passato gli ultimi minuti a fissarlo.

Si voltò verso di lei e fece una smorfia al suo sorriso smagliante e ai suoi occhi che brillavano.

“Cosa c’è adesso, Quattrocchi?” mormorò, allontanandosi dalla finestra.

“Niente,” rispose lei con voce squillante, seguendolo verso la sua scrivania.

Levi la squadrò in modo inquisitorio, ma preferì non indagare.  
 

*

 

Levi si abbassò il fazzoletto dalla bocca e guardò soddisfatto la stanza linda e splendente che aveva davanti.

Almeno una volta al mese, il capitano ordinava a tutti i residenti del quartier generale del Corpo di Ricerca di eseguire una pulizia a tappeto di tutto l’edificio. Di solito, la data veniva fissata durante un fine settimana, durante il quale tutti i soldati dovevano attenersi scrupolosamente al piano di pulizia ideato dal capitano.

L’unica persona che di solito riusciva a sottrarsi a quella barbarie era Hanji, la quale se la filava nella capitale per faccende _urgentissime_ sempre in quei giorni. Per ripicca, Levi si rifiutava di farle pulire l’ufficio, che diventava quindi sempre più polveroso.

Era domenica sera e il lavoro era quasi completamente terminato. Molti dei soldati avevano finito di adempiere ai propri compiti ed erano stesi sull’erba fuori dal castello a godersi la brezza di giugno.

Levi diede ancora un’occhiata alla sala che aveva appena finito di pulire e si avviò verso la seguente, a qualche corridoio di distanza, prendendo secchio e scopa. Stava camminando tranquillo per i corridoi, quando una voce arrabbiata che conosceva benissimo attirò la sua attenzione.

“ _E questo pavimento ti sembra pulito, faccia da cavallo?_ ”

Incuriosito, si avvicinò alla stanza in questione, sbirciando dalla porta socchiusa. Di fronte a lui, c’erano Eren e Jean, entrambi con ancora addosso la loro tenuta da pulizie. Il primo sembrava quasi fuori di sé; come suo solito, in fondo.

“Ti ho chiesto se ti sembra pulita, questa stanza!” urlò di nuovo Eren, gesticolando. Levi alzò un sopracciglio; quasi gli sembrò di rivedere se stesso.

“Ma che ne so, idiota… che me ne frega se ‘sta stanza è pulita, non ci verrà mai nessuno, tanto!”

“Ma il capitano Levi verrà a controllare e la vedrà sporca!”

Levi sbatté le palpebre, confuso da quella affermazione.

“Solo ed esclusivamente perché ha un disturbo ossessivo compulsivo ed è un pazzo maniaco della pulizia!” urlò Jean di rimando. Levi lo guardò scocciato e sospirò, quasi deciso ad andarsene.

“Non è vero, il capitano è assolutamente normale!” Eren gli diede uno spintone e Levi si decise a rimanere a vedere cosa sarebbe successo. “Il capitano ha solo dei riflessi più sviluppati di noi! Ha una vista acuta, quindi anche il più piccolo granello di polvere lo infastidisce.”

Jean lo fissò scioccato, portandosi una mano alla tempia. “Ti prego, dimmi che non sei serio.”

“Sono serissimo, _asino_. Il capitano non è pazzo, siamo fortunati ad avere qualcuno come lui che ci permette di vivere nell’ordine e nel pulito.”

Sia Jean che Levi guardarono Eren con due facce stupite. Levi soprattutto, visto che nessuno in vita sua si era mai riferito a lui in quei termini. Lui era il pazzo maniaco delle pulizie, punto. Da quando questa sua ossessione era diventata un pregio? Ma, soprattutto, davvero qualcuno come Eren Jaeger trovava quella sua qualità qualcosa da… _ammirare_?

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dal sospiro sconfortato di Jean. “Santo cielo, quanto ci sei sotto. Se la stanza per te è ancora sporca, pensaci tu… io per la giornata ho chiuso!” sibilò, buttandogli contro la scopa e togliendosi il fazzoletto dalla testa.

Levi si scostò dalla porta giusto un attimo prima che Jean la aprisse. Quest’ultimo era così arrabbiato che non si accorse nemmeno della sua presenza, continuando a camminare per i corridoi in fretta e furia.

“ _Stupido faccia da cavallo_ ,” mormorò Eren, catturando nuovamente l’attenzione di Levi. L’uomo tornò a guardarlo e sentì qualcosa scaldarlo dentro, mentre il ragazzo tornava a lavare nuovamente il pavimento con un sorriso sul volto.

In quel momento, ripensò alle parole di Hanji di qualche giorno prima, quelle relative al fatto che Eren non volesse deluderlo in alcun modo. Ingoiò il nodo che sentiva in gola e, senza dire nulla, si avviò verso la stanza successiva che avrebbe dovuto pulire.

Sbagliò strada ben tre volte, ma decise di non darci troppo peso.


	4. Vier

Levi era seccato.

Più precisamente, erano ben tre settimane che era indisponente e poco propenso a parlare con chiunque. E sapeva benissimo anche chi fosse il responsabile: quello _stupido_ moccioso.

Levi non avrebbe mai voluto ammetterlo ad alta voce, tuttavia, da quando Eren gli aveva confessato della sua immensa cotta per lui, le cose erano cambiate. Non improvvisamente, no, ma in modo lento e inarrestabile. Levi non ci aveva neanche fatto caso, eppure era successo.

In quell’ultimo periodo, aveva scoperto quanto esattamente fosse grande il cuore di Eren, per citare Hanji; quest’ultima, però, non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere che Levi era stato in grado di ricordare la sua frase.

Eren era un punto di riferimento imprescindibile per la sua squadra. Nonostante non fosse il più forte, il più sveglio o il più allenato, tutti andavano sempre da lui per un aiuto, per un consiglio, per capire come fare le cose esattamente come le aveva spiegate Levi. Ed Eren aveva sempre il tempo per chiunque, persino per Jean. Levi lo sapeva bene perché gli era capitato di passare tutti i pomeriggi nel corridoio esattamente sotto l’ufficio di Hanji, vedendo con i propri occhi il ragazzo aiutare concretamente tutti i suoi compagni.

Eren aveva l’incredibile capacità di portare il sole ovunque andasse, Levi lo aveva notato fin da subito. Se il capitano aveva trascorso la mattina a insultare i ragazzi, facendoli sudare e riducendo il loro umore in uno stato pietoso, durante il pranzo Eren trovava sempre la parola giusta per tirar loro su di morale, per farli ridere e scherzare. Levi lo aveva osservato molto, nell’ultimo periodo, e aveva notato quanto quello _stupido_ sorriso fosse contagioso. Perfino Mikasa piegava le labbra all’insù quando Eren ce la metteva tutta per strapparle un sorriso. Levi non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma spesso riusciva a far sorrridere pure lui.

Eren ci sapeva fare persino con gli animali. Più e più volte lo aveva visto dirigersi verso le stalle con degli unguenti o delle bende, col preciso scopo di medicare i cavalli feriti. Una volta si era avvicinato di soppiatto e lo aveva visto passare la serata a spazzolare il manto di quasi tutti i destrieri del Corpo di Ricerca. Nessuno gli aveva detto di farlo, eppure lui se ne era occupato lo stesso, canticchiando tra sé e sé e riservando sempre qualche parola dolce per gli animali. Quella notte, Levi non era stato capace di chiudere occhio; rimase alla scrivania a leggere documenti e scartoffie, senza capire nemmeno una delle parole che gli stavano passando davanti al naso.

Più passava il tempo e più si rendeva conto di quanto fosse un ragazzo d’oro quel moccioso, più Levi diventava furioso. Con Eren, con il suo carattere disponibile, con la sua determinazione, con il suo sorriso. E, forse, anche un po’ con se stesso. Anzi, _soprattutto_ con se stesso.

Hanji avrebbe detto che quei sentimenti erano stati provocati dal fatto che si fosse sbagliato riguardo Eren: quest’ultimo non era affatto un ragazzino e basta, ma qualcuno di davvero prezioso. Tutta la rabbia di Levi era dovuta al fatto che non se ne fosse reso conto prima.

Purtroppo o per fortuna, Hanji non aveva più tirato fuori l’argomento; di conseguenza, Levi era rimasto per tutto quel tempo a rimuginare sulla cosa e stizzirsi nella propria solitudine, lanciando occhiatacce al suo sottoposto ogni qualvolta ne avesse occasione. Occhiatacce a cui però Eren rispondeva sempre con un sorriso genuino. Quello stupido, _adorabile_ moccioso.

Levi stava fissando il tavolo della sua squadra da lontano, intento a godersi il suo tè mentre Hanji e Mike chiacchieravano in sottofondo, quando vide con la coda dell’occhio Eren entrare nella sala comune, in ritardo come al solito e con dei capelli che sembravano un nido di rondini. Non appena annunciò la sua presenza, l’intera tavolata si illuminò e cominciò a fare un gran baccano.

Levi grugnì, attirando così l’attenzione di Hanji.

“Come mai siamo così brontoloni in questo periodo?” lo canzonò la donna, guardandolo divertita.

“Lasciami in pace,” le sibilò contro Levi, bevendo l’ultimo sorso di tè e appoggiando la tazza di ceramica sul tavolo con un tintinnio.

“Uh uh, qualcuno si è svegliato di cattivo umore stamattina,” ridacchiò il caposquadra, dando una gomitata eloquente a Mike. “Chissà per quale motivo… o meglio, per colpa di _chi_ …”

Levi si alzò e la guardò glaciale. “Non osare dire un’altra parola.”

Si allontanò in fretta senza aspettare una risposta, ignorando il saluto dei suoi sottoposti quando passò accanto alla loro panca di legno. Ignorando soprattutto lo sguardo apprensivo di Eren rivolto alle sue occhiaie marcate e la preoccupazione crescente che traspariva dai suoi occhi.

Già, lo aveva decisamente ignorato.  
 

*

 

Levi era così seccato che si recò al campo di addestramento con largo anticipo, sperando che la quiete e il silenzio avrebbero potuto farlo calmare un po’. Ma era stato inutile: nemmeno la pace della natura poteva essere in grado di calmare la collera che sentiva dentro nei confronti di se stesso. Chi era quella persona che indossava il suo corpo e che gli faceva provare così tante cose?

Levi era furibondo quando la sua squadra gli si avvicinò, in anticipo rispetto all’orario previsto.

“Cosa ci fate già qui?” si rivolse a loro in tono brusco, guardandoli scocciato.

“Eren ci ha fatto notare che fosse già qui ad aspettarci, signore,” spiegò Connie. “Non volevamo che ci attendesse troppo, e visto che avevamo-“

“Silenzio.”

Connie si zittì e l’intera squadra si mise sull’attenti. Levi squadrò i volti di tutti, cogliendo una lieve tensione nelle loro espressioni. Forse era stato un po’ troppo duro, visto che si erano addirittura presentati prima dell’orario stabilito. Nel momento in cui i suoi occhi finirono sul viso di Eren e percepì un nodo strettissimo stringerlo alla gola, decise che la cosa non gli importava.

“Oggi affineremo le vostre scarse abilità nel combattimento corpo a corpo. Jaeger, vieni qui.”

Levi osservò Eren eseguire il suo ordine e mettersi al centro del cerchio in cui solitamente Levi svolgeva le sue dimostrazioni. L’uomo si tolse la giacca, la piegò e la adagiò con cura sopra una cassa poco distante, poi raggiunse Eren e gli si parò di fronte.

Lesse confusione in quelle iridi verdi, ma non se ne curò.

“Sarò io il tuo avversario.”

Una serie di singulti scioccati si sollevarono dal resto della squadra, ed Eren lo fissò sconcertato.

“Ma capitano, io…”

“Fa’ quello che ti dico, o ti faccio pulire le stalle con la lingua per una settimana.”

Levi lo guardò con aria di sfida ed Eren fu costretto ad annuire. Alzò i pugni a difendersi il viso, aspettando che Levi facesse lo stesso, ma l’uomo rimase immobile di fronte a lui, senza muoversi di un millimetro.

“Entro domani, moccioso.”

I tratti sul viso di Eren si fecero più marcati e, un attimo dopo, balzò in avanti per attaccare. Eppure, il suo pugno non colpì nulla se non l’aria. Levi lo anticipò: con un movimento fluido, si abbassò e ne approfittò per colpire Eren con un pugno dritto nel costato.

Il ragazzo cadde a terra, guaendo dal dolore e Levi si rimise in piedi senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, rivolgendosi alla squadra.

“Chi mi sa dire che errore ha fatto Jaeger?”

Nessuno osò dire nulla o affrontare lo sguardo di Levi. Lui fece schioccare le labbra irritato e si voltò in direzione di Eren, il quale, nel mentre, si era rimesso in piedi e si teneva lo stomaco con un braccio.

“Sei lento, moccioso,” gli disse, scrutando i suoi occhi. “Riprova.”

Eren si posizionò sull’attenti, i pugni a coprirsi il volto e, dopo un paio di istanti, balzò di nuovo in avanti per aggredirlo. Levi stava per schivarlo come poco prima, ma, all’ultimo, si accorse che quella del ragazzo era solo una finta: si accucciò ed evitò i pugni di Eren, per poi fargli lo sgambetto e farlo finire a terra con una sonora facciata.

Senza accusare alcun tipo di sforzo, il capitano si sistemò in piedi e si rivolse di nuovo alla propria squadra.

“Il vostro amico qui ha provato a distrarmi con una finta, ma è stato troppo impulsivo e me ne sono accorto prima che potesse mettere a segno il colpo,” spiegò, ignorando le lamentele di Eren alle sue spalle. “Cogliere l’avversario di sorpresa può fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte.”

Si voltò verso Eren, ancora a carponi al suolo.

“Alzati, moccioso.”

“Capitano, forse è meglio che-“

“Che voi rimaniate in silenzio, se non volete fare la sua stessa fine,” terminò la frase Levi, senza neanche voltarsi per vedere chi avesse parlato.

Guardò Eren rimettersi in piedi tremante, quasi accecato dalla sua forza di volontà e dalla sua bruciante determinazione. Levi deglutì a fatica mentre un brivido lo percorreva da capo a piedi. Cielo, cosa gli stava facendo provare quel ragazzo?

Eren si portò di nuovo i pugni a protezione del viso e Levi cercò in tutti i modi di domare ciò che sentiva dentro; non ci riuscì e, nel giro di un secondo, il mostro prese il sopravvento.

Si lanciò verso Eren, il quale aveva imparato la lezione e si scansò appena in tempo per evitare un pugno, sferrandone a sua volta uno che colpì Levi in un fianco. Levi ne fu lieto solo per un istante; approfittò della mossa di Eren per afferrargli il braccio e ruotarlo per tenerlo fermo. Levi trasse vantaggio dell’immobilità di Eren per rivolgersi un’altra volta alla sua squadra. “E’ in situazioni come queste in cui si deciderà del vostro destino. E’ in situazioni come queste in cui dovrete essere in grado di trovare la forza di ribellarvi.”

Stava per continuare il proprio discorso quando Eren fece un movimento brusco che gli fece perdere la concentrazione e gli fece allentare la presa sul suo braccio. Il ragazzo gli si avventò contro, ma Levi fu più svelto: si spostò e lasciò che Eren prendesse in pieno la staccionata, cadendo per terra e dando un’altra facciata. Levi ansimò per lo sforzo inaspettato; nonostante ciò, si rimise composto e si voltò verso Eren, il corpo scosso da un tremore.

“Alzati,” si sentì dire, anche se non era stato lui a parlare.

Quando Eren non si mosse, Levi sentì qualcosa rompersi dentro e si rese conto di cosa era appena successo.

 _Cosa aveva fatto?_  
 

*

 

Levi aveva combinato davvero un bel casino, e questa volta non aveva scusanti.

Alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento solo per incontrare il viso pieno di graffi di Eren, il quale dormiva beatamente nel letto dell’infermeria.  Portò una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie, incredulo di ciò che il proprio temperamento lo aveva portato a fare.

Avrebbe voluto allungare la mano e stringere quella del ragazzo nelle sue, ma si trattenne e continuò a rimanere immobile, seduto di fianco al letto.

Non si alzò nemmeno quando sentì la porta scricchiolare e un paio di passi veloci fare ingresso nell’infermeria. Non gli servì drizzare il capo per capire chi fosse.

“Forse dovrebbe andarsene.”

Levi sbuffò, tuttavia non rispose e neppure si allontanò dalla sua posizione: rimase semplicemente seduto con gli avambracci appoggiati alle ginocchia, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.

“Forse dovrebbe-”

“Ti ho sentita la prima volta.”

Levi sollevò la testa per incontrare lo sguardo arrabbiato di Mikasa, in piedi dall’altra parte del letto in cui Eren stava riposando e con le braccia rigide ai lati del busto. La vide stringere i pugni e percepì con chiarezza l’odio che la ragazza provava nei suoi confronti.

“Non ho intenzione di andarmene,” disse deciso, guardandola con aria di sfida.

“E’ lei che lo ha fatto finire in quel letto. Gli ha incrinato tre costole. Non dovrebbe nemmeno provare a stargli-”

“Mocciosa,” Levi la interruppe con tono fermo e autoritario. “Ricordati con chi stai parlando.”

A Levi non sfuggì lo sguardo di puro disprezzo che la ragazza gli lanciò. Ma, nonostante ciò, il gesto non lo turbò più di tanto.

“Credo davvero che lei se ne debba andare, _signore_ ,” Mikasa strascicò l’ultima parola: sapeva benissimo con chi stava parlando, eppure non le importava più di tanto.

“No,” fu la semplice risposta di Levi. “Non finché non avrò parlato con Eren per scusarmi del mio comportamento,” aggiunse prima che Mikasa potesse abbaiargli contro qualcos’altro.

La ragazza rimase interdetta da quell’affermazione e non osò proferire altra parola. Gli lanciò un’ultima glaciale occhiata, prima di fargli il saluto e uscire dalla stanza. Levi sospirò non appena sentì l’uscio chiudersi, tornando a massaggiarsi le tempie e appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

Passò quasi un’altra ora prima del risveglio di Eren.

Levi era immerso nei suoi pensieri, ma la sua attenzione venne subito catturata da un grugnito che si levava dalle lenzuola. Eren aprì gli occhi e si portò una mano a sfiorare il livido in via di guarigione che aveva sulla guancia. Dopo un piccolo lamento, si rese conto che qualcuno lo stesse osservando e si voltò verso Levi, un’espressione sorpresa dipinta in viso.

“Capitano Levi, cosa…”

“Come ti senti?” Levi non lo lasciò finire di parlare e sperò che Eren non avesse colto la nota di apprensione nella sua voce.

“Un po’... spaesato. Dove mi trovo?”

“In infermeria.”

“Ah,” Eren aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. “E perché sono finito in infermeria?”

Levi abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione di disagio. Santo cielo, perché si sentiva così in colpa? Non si era mai fatto alcun tipo di problema a fare dimostrazioni fisiche per dimostrare ai suoi soldati cosa volesse dire un combattimento corpo a corpo con un nemico letale.

Prima che potesse trovare le parole giuste da dire, sentì Eren sospirare. “Ah, giusto, l’addestramento.”

“Sono stato troppo-”

“E’ stata colpa mia. Avrei dovuto essere più veloce, avere i riflessi più pronti,” disse subito il ragazzo, interrompendolo. “Ma non importa… prima o poi imparerò, no?”

Levi lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, perché solo qualcuno come Eren poteva pensare che quella situazione fosse stata colpa sua.

“No, Eren, sono stato io ad aver esagerato. Non-”

“Sciocchezze, capitano. Lei stava solo cercando di insegnarmi. E poi, non mi è mica successo nulla... sappiamo benissimo entrambi quanto guarisco in fretta!”

“Ma avrei dovuto-”

“Fare esattamente ciò che ha fatto. Non mi serve che ci vada piano con me. I giganti non ci andranno piano, chi vorrà ammazzarmi non ci andrà piano,” il ragazzo scrollò le spalle. “So che lo ha fatto per insegnarmi una lezione e temprarmi.”

“Eren, non-”

“Davvero capitano, non c’è alcun problema. Io capisco che-”

“Chiudi la bocca, _moccioso_ , sto cercando di scusarmi!”

All’ennesima interruzione da parte di Eren, Levi perse la pazienza e urlò frustrato quelle parole, riuscendo finalmente a far ammutolire il ragazzo. Eren lo fissò con le guance rosse e gli occhi spalancati.

Levi avrebbe voluto confessargli che lo aveva fatto combattere contro di lui perché, quando lo guardava e pensava a lui, sentiva delle pulsioni che non aveva mai provato in vita sua, sensazioni nuove che lo facevano arrabbiare e gli facevano perdere il controllo, sentimenti che non capiva e a cui non riusciva a dare un nome. Avrebbe voluto ammettergli che non faceva altro che pensare a lui, _costantemente_ , che si pentiva così tanto di averlo considerato immaturo e irresponsabile. Levi avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, eppure rimase in silenzio, certo che non avrebbe mai trovato le parole adatte.

“Accetto le sue scuse, signore.”

Levi tornò a guardarlo strizzando gli occhi, incredulo.

“Non ne ho bisogno perché non penso che sia colpa sua, io non la ritengo responsabile. Ma le accetto lo stesso.”

Interdetto da quelle parole, Levi annuì e tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia, accertandosi di non guardare Eren bensì un punto fisso di fronte a sé.

“Mi odi, Eren?” Levi lo chiese con un sussurro, sperando che anche il ragazzo lo avesse sentito.

“Non potrei mai, capitano.”

Rimasero in silenzio finché Eren non si schiarì la gola, rigirandosi nel letto.

“Non… non deve andare da nessuna parte?”

“No,” rispose secco Levi.

“Vuole… davvero rimanere qui con me?”

“Sì.”

“Va bene.”

Levi non riusciva ancora a guardarlo, ma poteva sentire lo sguardo del ragazzo su di sé.

“Grazie, capitano.”

Un piccolo cenno con la testa fu l’unica risposta che Eren ottenne. Levi aveva paura di cosa sarebbe potuto uscirgli dalle labbra.


	5. Fünf

Levi non sapeva cosa fosse successo, ma qualcosa era cambiato.

Non voleva darci peso, cercava di non pensarci. Ignorava il ronzio nelle orecchie e quella nuova scoppiettante sensazione che sentiva nel petto.

Si era accorto che, quando passava del tempo con Eren, si sentiva in pace, e tutto il mondo aveva lo stesso contagioso sorriso che il ragazzo gli mostrava.

L’incidente durante gli allenamenti lo aveva tormentato per un po’, e, insieme ad esso, il senso di colpa e la vergogna per aver fatto del male a qualcuno che gli donava una serenità mai provata prima. Ogni volta che guardava Eren se ne ricordava; eppure, bastava che quest’ultimo sorridesse per attenuare almeno un po’ quel disagio che sentiva dentro.

Scoprì, senza volerlo, che la lezione che aveva insegnato quel giorno era davvero servita a qualcosa. Nelle sessioni successive, Levi non poté fare a meno di notare come Eren avesse cominciato a diventare molto più rapido nel combattimento corpo a corpo. Ancora non era riuscito a sconfiggere Mikasa, la quale lo stendeva ogni singola volta con il minimo sforzo, senza ovviamente fargli male, ma un pomeriggio fece prendere una facciata tale a Jean che quasi gli deviò il setto nasale. Levi osservò il sottoposto imprecare, insultare Eren e asciugarsi il sangue dal naso con un misto di orgoglio e di disgusto. Ordinò immediatamente a Jean di ripulirsi con qualcosa che non fosse la propria uniforme e lanciò ad Eren uno sguardo di approvazione, al quale il ragazzo rispose con uno dei suoi più grandi sorrisi. _Dannato moccioso_.

Ovviamente, tutta la sua squadra stava, nel frattempo, progredendo in modo quasi esponenziale; Levi non potè fare a meno di notarlo. Erano migliorati con il movimento tridimensionale, nella lotta corpo a corpo e nelle simulazioni di combattimento. Stavano, poco a poco, diventando la squadra adatta a lui e alle missioni a cui era destinato. Non erano ancora completamente pronti, ma di certo il duro allenamento a cui li stava sottoponendo stava dando i suoi frutti.

Eren stava anche imparando a sviluppare meglio le sue abilità da gigante: si trasformava a proprio piacimento e riusciva addirittura ad eseguire degli ordini in forma non umana. Levi sperava davvero che il ragazzo non capisse quanto fosse orgoglioso di lui, della sua crescita e del fatto che stesse diventando sempre più forte. Certo, spesso faceva ancora cose davvero molto stupide che gli facevano perdere la pazienza, soprattutto quando insisteva a voler fare di testa propria senza voler ascoltare gli altri.

Levi, comunque, ignorava con la forza di mille soli tutte le occhiatine languide di Hanji ogni volta che lo beccava a guardare in direzione di Eren, così come silenziava la vocina nella sua testa che gli suggeriva di non sedersi accanto ad Eren quando prendevano il tè la sera tardi, o di non controllarlo quando gli avevano affidato qualche compito, o di non assistere agli strambi esperimenti in cui Hanji lo coinvolgeva.

Beh, ogni tanto riusciva a oscurare quella vocina e, quando lo faceva, giustificava le sue azioni con il fatto che fosse responsabile di Eren e che dovesse tenerlo d’occhio. C’era forse qualcuno che potesse proibirglielo? Senza contare il fatto che Eren sembrava davvero apprezzare la sua compagnia e, in vita sua, non aveva mai trovato così tante persone che gli sorridessero a quel modo quando erano in sua presenza. C’era Hanji. C’era Erwin. E c’era Eren. C’erano state anche tante altre persone, ma a loro Levi preferiva non pensare.

E il sorriso di Eren era differente rispetto a quello di Erwin e Hanji. Loro sopportavano le sue manie, il suo disturbo ossessivo-compulsivo, il suo carattere burbero. Era qualcosa a cui erano abituati e che non li turbava più di tanto, visto che lo conoscevano da quella che sembrava una vita.

Eren lo guardava con ammirazione e con riguardo, sia da soli che in compagnia.

Spesso, Levi si chiedeva se tutto ciò fosse causato dall’infatuazione che Eren gli aveva confessato tempo prima.

Ci rimuginava su quando notava che lo sguardo del ragazzo si soffermava qualche istante più del dovuto su di lui, quando si accorgeva che lo guardava da lontano e ad ogni sorriso che non aveva motivo di essere presente sulle sue labbra. Il che, a dirla tutta, succedeva almeno una ventina di volte al giorno.

“Sono responsabile di lui, devo tenerlo d’occhio. E’ il mio dovere,” Levi si giustificava così ogni volta che si ritrovava a fissarlo durante gli allenamenti della sua squadra.

Quelle parole, però, le pensava soltanto. Sapeva che, se le avesse dette ad alta voce, sarebbero risultate poco credibili.  
 

*

 

Era un tardo venerdì pomeriggio di luglio, il sole stava tramontando e il fine settimana delle pulizie al quartier generale del Corpo di Ricerca era ormai alle porte, con grandissima gioia di Levi.

Era fuori dalle stalle ad attendere Hanji prima che quest’ultima partisse per la capitale. Doveva consegnare degli importanti documenti ad Erwin, assente in quei giorni, e non voleva allontanarsi proprio quando c’era da supervisionare un evento importante come la pulizia del castello. Era seduto su una panca all’ombra della tettoia quando sentì un fischiettio alle sue spalle. Si voltò annoiato, pronto a intimare a chiunque fosse di smettere, ma poi incontrò un sorriso familiare e venne interrotto da un saluto.

“Buon pomeriggio capitano Levi, signore!”

Levi guardò Eren e i secchi che stava trasportando, per poi alzare un sopracciglio, confuso.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Preparo l’attrezzatura per domani, signore. Almeno potremo cominciare il prima possibile.”

 _Dannato moccioso_ , sempre pronto a compiacerlo in tutti i modi possibili ed immaginabili.

Levi annuì, notando come gli occhi di Eren si fossero soffermati sulle sue spalle, quel pomeriggio non fasciate dalla giacca di pelle. Tornò a guardare davanti a sé il boschetto poco distante.

“Che ne è di tutte le tue altre mansioni?”

“Le ho già terminate, signore. E il caposquadra Hanji ha detto che oggi pomeriggio deve partire, per cui sono libero dai suoi esperimenti.”

“E invece di prenderti un pomeriggio per riposarti… hai pensato di anticipare il lavoro di domani?”

“Sì, signore. Mi sembrava la cosa più logica da fare.”

Levi sentiva ancora gli occhi di Eren sulle sue spalle, quindi sbuffò e si spostò di poco sulla panca, lasciando un posto libero accanto a sé.

“Riposati un attimo moccioso, prima che tu svenga per il troppo lavoro.”

Levi lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio sedersi titubante accanto a lui; era teso, ma, allo stesso tempo, sorridente.

Seguirono un paio di minuti di calma, durante i quali Levi si stupì del fatto che Eren non avesse cominciato a parlare del più e del meno per riempire quel silenzio. Chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò il più possibile, lasciando che la brezza del tardo pomeriggio gli desse un po’ di sollievo dal caldo estivo. Non passò molto prima che percepisse gli occhi di Eren fissi sul suo viso.

Senza voltarsi o guardarlo, sospirò. “Mi stai fissando.”

Lo sentì agitarsi al suo fianco a quel commento, balbettando qualcosa. Aprì gli occhi per squadrarlo, scocciato.

“Ha una ciglia sulla guancia, capitano,” spiegò. Levi finse di non vedere come le orecchie del ragazzo fossero diventate rosse.

Si passò una mano sulla guancia, ma Eren scosse la testa, prima di allungare le dita e sfiorarlo quasi sotto un occhio, dove la sua mano non era arrivata. Levi decise di ignorare il brivido che percepì quando Eren lo sfiorò leggero.

“Ecco fatto,” commentò il ragazzo con le guance rosse, prima di girarsi e guardare avanti a sé.

Levi lo fissò per qualche minuto, per poi imitarlo e tornare ad essere circondati dal silenzio.

“Hai ancora quell’infatuazione nei miei confronti?”

Levi si accorse di aver detto quelle parole solo quando ascoltò la propria voce e il verso imbarazzato che provenne da Eren, decisamente colto alla sprovvista.

“ _Capitano_?”

A quel punto, Levi lo squadrò, inarcando un sopracciglio. Beh, ormai lo aveva detto... tanto valeva essere diretti.

“Un po’ di tempo fa mi avevi confessato di provare certi sentimenti per me. E’ ancora così o… ti è passata?”

Eren arrossì a quella domanda, distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi di Levi e portandosi le mani in grembo, entrambe strette in due pugni. “Capitano, io…”

Levi sospirò al mormorio di Eren. “Ad alta voce.”

“Mi è passata, capitano,” disse Eren con decisione.

Levi rimase in silenzio, senza saper bene come processare quell’informazione. Si rifiutò di chiamare delusione il bruciore che sentiva salirgli in gola.

“Mi… mi dispiace profondamente per quello che ho avuto il coraggio di dirle, capitano,” continuò Eren, continuando a fissarsi intensamente le mani. “Sono stato inappropriato ed immaturo. Ma ho fatto come mi ha detto lei. Ormai mi è passata, quella cotta… non esiste più.”

“Bene,” rispose Levi secco, senza sapere perché il suo corpo si fosse improvvisamente irrigidito.

“Questo però non vuol dire che non la rispetti! Trovo che lei sia un uomo eccezionale e-”

“Ho detto che va bene così,” lo interruppe Levi, irritato.

Tra i due tornò il silenzio, ma questa volta non era per niente calmo e tranquillo come poco prima. Era irrequieto ed entrambi erano visibilmente a disagio.

“Sarà meglio che torni ai tuoi compiti,” esclamò dopo poco Levi, senza neanche degnare Eren di uno sguardo.

“Sì, capitano.”

Non appena l’altro si fu allontanato, Levi fece un sospiro frustrato che non sapeva stesse trattenendo. Si alzò in piedi nervoso, e, proprio, in quel momento, vide Hanji che gli andava incontro.

“Ehi, raggio di sole! Mi dispiace _così tanto_ non poter restare per le pulizie! Hai per caso i documenti che devo-”

“Zitta, Quattr’occhi,” Levi la interruppe, passandole accanto. “E non andare via senza di me.”

Hanji lo guardò confusa, fermandosi a metà strada. “Vieni con me?”

“Sì,” le replicò seccato. “Parlo con Mike e poi partiamo. Non osare muoverti da qui.”

Ignorò lo sguardo assolutamente incredulo di Hanji e si diresse verso il castello, ingoiando tutta la delusione, la rabbia e la frustrazione che sentiva dentro.  
 

*

 

Era ormai domenica sera quando Levi fece ritorno al quartier generale del Corpo di Ricerca. Hanji ed Erwin sarebbero rimasti ancora la serata nella capitale, ma lui non aveva intenzione di far saltare gli allenamenti alla sua squadra il lunedì mattina; ragion per cui aveva cavalcato tutto il pomeriggio con l’intenzione di raggiungere il castello quella sera. Vide le luci in lontananza e non poté che sentire un senso di malessere pervaderlo.

Non sapeva neanche se sperare che i soldati avessero fatto un buon lavoro con le pulizie. Aveva davvero voglia di sfogare quella frustrazione su qualche povero malcapitato che avesse osato lasciare un po’ di polvere sulle mensole della cucina.

Scese dal cavallo e lo condusse nelle stalle. Mentre lo assicurava e toglieva la sella dal dorso dell’animale, notò un graffio poco profondo sulla coscia del suo destriero. Accarezzò il manto del cavallo con dolcezza e si ripromise di tornare a medicarglielo dopo un bagno e un cambio di vestiti pulito.

Levi si aspettava un vero e proprio disastro eppure, quando entrò nel castello, non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi. Il castello non era mai stato così pulito; sembrava quasi che qualcuno avesse voluto fargli un regalo, perchè era evidente che c’era stato messo davvero tanto impegno. Perfino il suo ufficio era immacolato, quasi come se lo avesse pulito lui stesso. Mike aveva davvero fatto un ottimo lavoro: forse avrebbe dovuto lasciargli la gestione di quel tipo di cose più spesso.

Dopo essersi lavato via la stanchezza della cavalcata di dosso, indossò una camicia leggera e si avviò verso le stalle per prendersi cura del suo destriero, ammirando stupito la lucentezza delle finestre e l’assenza di polvere o sporco per i corridoi.

Nonostante tutto, due giorni lontani dal quartier generale gli avevano dato non solo il tempo di riflettere sul perché fosse fuggito, ma lo avevano anche aiutato a rendersi conto che la delusione intensa che aveva provato non aveva ragione di esistere. Aveva ordinato ad Eren di andare avanti, e così il ragazzo aveva fatto. Che motivo aveva di sentirsi amareggiato a tal punto? Chiedendoglielo direttamente, aveva dissipato i dubbi che aveva a riguardo. La storia finiva lì, e ben presto l’avrebbero dimenticata entrambi.

“Buonasera capitano Levi, signore.”

Ma, _evidentemente_ , il destino si divertiva a prenderlo per il culo.

Levi guardò tra il confuso e il sorpreso la figura di Eren in piedi accanto al suo cavallo, con un paio di bende tra le mani.

“Cosa ci fai qui?”

Il ragazzo sorrise. “Passavo di qua poco fa e ho visto che il suo cavallo era ferito. Ho pensato di medicarlo,” spiegò, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. “E ne ho approfittato per mettere a posto le sue cose, signore... immagino sia stanco.”

“Non ce n’era bisogno, avrei fatto io,” rispose Levi, in tono un po’ brusco.

“Non mi è dispiaciuto,” Eren alzò le spalle, applicando un unguento alla ferita del cavallo di Levi. L’uomo lo osservò in silenzio assoluto. Non gli sfuggirono le sue occhiaie stanche o il modo lento in cui muoveva le braccia. Quel ragazzo doveva essere totalmente sfinito. Invece era lì, con un sorriso sulle labbra, dopo quello che, probabilmente, era stato un fine settimana davvero stressante per lui.

“Niente male con le pulizie,” commentò, sperando di vedere uno di quei sorrisi radiosi che erano riservati solo a lui. Quasi gli venne da imitarlo nel momento in cui vide le labbra di Eren piegarsi all’insù.

“Grazie, capitano. C’è voluto un po’ a convincere il caposquadra Mike a quali fossero i suoi standard di pulizia.”

Levi pensò di aver capito male. “Che intendi? Chi ha supervisionato le pulizie?”

A quella domanda, Eren arrossì e cercò di nascondere il volto a Levi. “Il caposquadra Mike, signore... come aveva richiesto.”

Levi rimase zitto solo per un attimo. “Perchè mi stai mentendo?”

Eren finì di sistemare le bende al cavallo e lo assicurò alla mangiatoia, prima di riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Il caposquadra Mike voleva darci il fine settimana per riposare, ma ho insistito a ripulire il quartier generale.”

Levi spalancò le palpebre dallo stupore.

“Venerdì è partito per la capitale di cattivo umore e… se avesse almeno trovato il castello pulito, non se ne sarebbe dovuto preoccupare. Non so quale sia il motivo, ma ho notato che ultimamente sembra sempre un po’ sovrappensiero. Almeno questa è stata una cosa in meno a cui deve pensare.”

L’uomo rimase senza parole, e lo guardò imbambolato per qualche secondo. Mai nessuno aveva pensato di fare qualcosa del genere per lui.

“Ora, se vuole scusarmi, mi ritirerei nei sotterranei. Sono un po’ stanco e-”

Eren non riuscì a completare la frase perché Levi gli si avvicinò in fretta, gli afferrò la stoffa della maglietta leggera che indossava e lo fece chinare per avvicinarlo alla sua bocca. Ignorò il rumore sorpreso del ragazzo e portò l’altra mano ad accarezzargli la guancia, baciandogli le labbra con fervore.

Seppe che quel gesto venne apprezzato non appena sentì Eren rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco, avvolgerlo con le braccia e socchiudere la bocca per accogliere quel bacio. Levi continuò a tracciare le labbra di Eren con la lingua, finché il ragazzo non acconsentì ad approfondire quel contatto, accogliendolo senza indugi. Levi sentì le sue mani accarezzargli la vita e gli venne spontaneo intrecciare le dita tra i suoi capelli, spingendolo contro il muro più vicino.

Ad ogni bacio, sentiva un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per essere quasi all’altezza di Eren, prima di staccare la bocca dalla sua. Lo guardò aprire gli occhi imbarazzato, con le guance rosse e le labbra umide. Levi pensò che fosse davvero bellissimo, conciato in quel modo.

“ _Capitano_ …”

Levi non gli diede il tempo di dire altro: tornò ad attaccare la sua bocca in modo possessivo, tirandolo verso il basso e intrecciando le braccia dietro al suo collo, accogliendo con piacere la stretta di Eren attorno ai suoi fianchi e le carezze lungo la schiena.

Il rumore di un chiacchiericcio fuori dalla stalla sorprese entrambi, che si staccarono e si allontanarono malvolentieri l’uno dall’altro.

Levi si voltò scocciato verso l’entrata, zittendo immediatamente i nuovi arrivati con un semplice sguardo.

Fu però nel momento in cui si voltò verso dove poco prima stava baciando Eren che notò che il ragazzo era sparito.


	6. Sechs

Eren lo stava evitando.

Levi lo capì la mattina dopo, quando il ragazzo aveva saltato la colazione e, durante gli addestramenti, non era riuscito a guardarlo negli occhi nemmeno una volta. Scocciato, Levi decise di non darci troppo peso; si concentrò sulla sua squadra e sul suo dovere, chiedendosi però cosa avesse potuto fare di male per ricevere il trattamento del silenzio.

Quel bacio non era stato uno dei tanti sogni che Levi era solito ignorare con una punta di imbarazzo.  Eren lo aveva baciato a sua volta; Levi ricordava benissimo come il ragazzo lo avesse cinto tra le braccia, come avesse baciato le sue labbra e i sospiri che si era lasciato sfuggire. Lo aveva desiderato tanto quanto lo aveva desiderato lui, su questo non aveva alcun dubbio.

Ma, allora, perché Eren la sera prima era scappato, senza dirgli neanche una parola? Perché quella mattina non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di cercare i suoi occhi?

Inoltre, dal modo in cui Eren lo aveva stretto, Levi dubitava si fosse trattato solo di un modo per compiacere un superiore. Se si fosse sentito costretto, Eren avrebbe reagito in un altro modo; non avrebbe sussurrato il suo nome con voce roca, non avrebbe cercato la sua lingua, non gli avrebbe accarezzato la schiena con così tanta calma e dolcezza.

Levi era talmente immerso nei suoi pensieri che si accorse della presenza di Hanji solo quando questa si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto alla sua, con un sospiro pesante.

“Quanto ti sono mancata?” cinguettò felice, e Levi le lanciò uno sguardo annoiato. “No, non rispondere. Lo so che è stato straziante per te starmi lontano per quasi una giornata intera.”

“Non immagini quanto,” commentò Levi, portandosi la tazza di tè alle labbra, certo che Hanji afferrasse il sarcasmo nelle sue parole.

La donna ridacchiò e lo fissò arricciando le labbra. “Che novità mi racconti?”

“Ci siamo visti ieri pomeriggio, prima che partissi.”

“Lo so... ma ti è successo qualcosa.”

Levi la guardò bieco.

“Non chiedermi come faccio a saperlo,” Hanji lo squadrò serissima. “Lo so e basta.”

L’uomo fece roteare gli occhi, annoiato, consapevole che la sua solita espressione piatta non avrebbe ingannato l’amica.

“Dimmi, dimmi... si tratta nel nostro piccolo biscottino?”

“Dovrai essere un po’ più specifica.”

“Lo sai che sto parlando di Eren.”

“E come avrei dovuto intuire una cosa simile?”

Hanji lo guardò dubbiosa solo per qualche istante, prima di esplodere in un sorriso. “Ma allora è davvero successo qualcosa!”

Levi grugnì qualcosa somigliante a un “ _no”_ , e, contemporaneamente, Hanji si portò una mano a coprire la bocca, come a trattenere lo shock.

“Hai fatto qualcosa di inappropriato? Non mi dire che hai fatto qualcosa di inappropriato!”

“Non è successo nulla, piantala di seccarmi.”

“Vado ad indagare,” esclamò, alzandosi in piedi, e, prima che Levi potesse fermarla, era già corsa fuori dalla sala comune con un fruscio del mantello.

Levi sospirò, sicuro che la situazione non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono.  
 

*

 

“Perché stai evitando il Capitano?”

Eren quasi fece un salto quando udì Armin pronunciare quelle parole. Si voltò verso di lui con gli occhi spalancati e le guance rosse, chiedendosi come fosse possibile che l’amico lo avesse già capito.

“Non è vero che lo sto ignorando!” Provò disperatamente a mentire, anche se sapeva che Armin non ci avrebbe creduto; lo conosceva fin troppo bene.

“Guarda che non c’è Mikasa... puoi dirmelo.”

Eren raccolse le ginocchia al petto, chiudendo gli occhi davanti alla brezza estiva. Erano seduti sotto un albero nel cortile del quartier generale, come tanti altri dei loro compagni, intenti ad approfittare del bel tempo per pranzare fuori. In realtà, erano lì fuori perché Eren temeva cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se si fosse trovato nella stessa stanza con Levi.

“Allora, hai intenzione di confessare?”

Eren sospirò e si sdraiò completamente sull’erba a braccia aperte, lo sguardo fisso sulle fronde dell’albero sotto cui si trovavano.

“Sono un vero idiota,” disse poco dopo, registrando una piccola risata da parte del suo amico.

“Dimmi qualcosa che non so.”

Eren si lasciò scappare un minuscolo sorriso prima di portarsi un braccio a coprire gli occhi e, forse, magari, un po’ dell’imbarazzo che sentiva colorargli le guance.

“Ieri sera è successa una cosa.”

“Più dettagli.”

Eren deglutì, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e tornando a squadrando il fogliame.

“Io e il capitano Levi ci siamo baciati.”

Armin rimase in silenzio. Eren azzardò uno sguardo nella sua direzione, ma il ragazzo stava semplicemente guardando davanti a sé e sembrava per nulla scioccato.

“E?”

“E cosa?”

Armin fece roteare gli occhi prima di voltarsi verso di lui con uno sguardo dolce e comprensivo.

“E’ stato come ti eri sempre immaginato?”

Eren ignorò il calore che sentì nelle guance.

“Perfino di più,” sussurrò, certo che Armin l’avesse sentito.

Dopo un paio di attimi di silenzio, anche l’amico si sdraiò accanto a lui, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa e, così, entrambi si ritrovarono a guardare verso l’altro.

“Quindi... quale sarebbe il problema?”

“Siamo stati interrotti,” mormorò Eren, titubante. “E io sono scappato.”

“E per quale motivo lo avresti fatto? Si è imposto su di te? Ti ha baciato senza che tu lo volessi o ha abusato della-“

“No, no, no! Assolutamente no!” Eren lo interruppe subito. “Cielo, sono mesi che sognavo un suo bacio, sono lieto che l’abbia fatto!”

Armin fece un sospiro confuso. “Ma allora… perché sei fuggito?”

Eren rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo.

“E se… se ne fosse pentito?”

Armin non replicò.

“Mi aveva detto che un legame tra noi sarebbe stato inadatto e che non sarebbe mai successo. E poi mi bacia così... io cosa dovrei pensare?”

“Che ha cambiato idea?”

Eren rimase interdetto e, in quel momento, cominciò a meditare sui mesi passati: a tutte le volte che aveva percepito lo sguardo del capitano su di lui, a tutti i gesti gentili nei suoi confronti, a come Levi sembrasse sempre contento di passare del tempo insieme a lui. Al modo in cui lo aveva baciato la sera prima, come gli avesse accarezzato con delicatezza il volto e poi spinto contro il muro.

Gli vennero le guance rosse per via di quel dettaglio.

“Ad ogni modo... forse dovresti parlarci, invece di continuare ad evitarlo. Non ti serve a nulla far finta che non sia successo niente.”

Eren si morse il labbro, incerto. “E se mi dicesse che non vuole avere a che fare con me? Se si accorgesse del fatto che è davvero stato un errore? Io non potrei reggere un altro rifiuto.”

“Sai...” suggerì Armin con tono dolce. “Potrebbe anche non rifiutarti.”

Eren sospirò. “Già.”

Armin aveva ragione, eppure Eren aveva troppa paura a sperarci con tutto il cuore.

Questa volta ne sarebbe rimasto ferito e non era sicuro di volere cicatrici che non sarebbero state in grado di rimarginarsi.

 

*

 

Eren entrò nei sotterranei sovrappensiero quella sera.

Nella sua mente, stava ancora rivivendo la conversazione che aveva avuto con Armin, sapendo benissimo che il suo miglior amico avesse ragione da vendere.

Sospirò, facendo gli ultimi gradini e voltando l’angolo. Aveva davvero bisogno di parlare con il capitano, ma non sapeva quando farlo e, soprattutto, cosa dirgli. Tutte le frasi che gli passavano per la testa erano assurde ed era certo avrebbero solo fatto infuriare Levi. Senza parlare del fatto che non poteva accettare un altro rifiuto; semplicemente, non poteva.

Era così immerso nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse del fatto che nei suoi alloggi c’era qualcuno.

“Perché mi stai evitando?”

Eren si voltò di scatto e soffocò un verso. “Capitano Levi, signore!” Subito gli fece il saluto, sicuro che l’uomo avrebbe notato le sue guance imbarazzate.

Levi era seduto su una sedia accanto al letto, con le gambe incrociate, la divisa immacolata e il suo solito sguardo inespressivo in volto. Eren notò che la propria camera fosse molto più pulita di come l’aveva lasciata quella mattina e arrossì ancora di più al pensiero che Levi avesse messo a posto le sue cose.

“Piantala con queste stronzate e rispondi alla mia domanda,” rispose seccamente Levi al suo saluto, una ruga frustrata sulla fronte.

Eren deglutì a fatica, abbassando le braccia. “Non la sto ignorando, Capitano.”

Levi lo fissò negli occhi, inarcando le sopracciglia. “Moccioso, vuota il sacco.”

“Io…” Eren non riuscì a dire niente. Cominciò a toccare nervosamente il bordo della propria giacca di pelle, sperando di farsi venire in mente qualcosa di sensato da dire.

“E’ per via del bacio di ieri sera?”

Eren alzò lo sguardo da terra quando sentì Levi pronunciare quelle parole, cercando i suoi occhi. Pensava avrebbe visto il ghiaccio in quelle iridi, come al solito, ma, invece, in loro c’era un fuoco che non aveva mai osservato prima.

“No, io…”

“Tu devi dirmi esattamente cosa vuoi,” lo interruppe Levi, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Ieri sera hai risposto al mio bacio.”

“Sì,” Eren si ritrovò a dire.

“Lo hai fatto perché ti sei sentito costretto o perché volevi farlo davvero?”

Eren strabuzzò le palpebre, ma Levi non gli diede il tempo di rispondere: si alzò rapidissimo in piedi e gli andò incontro, le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena e un’espressione seria dipinta in viso.

“Non ti costringerei, in nessuna occasione, a fare qualcosa che non vuoi. Perciò, se ti sei sentito costretto a ricambiare il mio gesto, posso assicurarti che non è così che ti voglio. Se mi stai ignorando perché ti sei pentito di quello che hai fatto, possiamo entrambi far finta che non sia successo nulla. Non imporrei mai la mia volontà su di te.”

Eren rimase in silenzio a guardare Levi, incredulo. Come poteva pensare che si fosse pentito di ciò che aveva fatto, se quella era la cosa che desiderava di più da mesi? La notte prima si era addormentato con ancora il suo sapore sulle labbra.

Notò una punta di insicurezza negli occhi del Capitano, ed Eren capì che anche lui aveva passato la giornata a ripensare a quel bacio. Quel discorso scaturiva solo dalla pura necessità di sapere e di non tormentarsi oltremodo.

Deciso, fece un paio di passi avanti finchè non si trovò solo a pochi centimetri dal Capitano. Levi fu costretto ad alzare il capo per evitare di interrompere il contatto coi suoi occhi ed Eren si appuntò mentalmente di dirgli quanto fosse adorabile quando faceva così. Per quanto potesse essere definito adorabile qualcuno come Levi.

“Lei si è pentito di quel bacio, capitano?” chiese, stupendosi del tono fermo della sua voce.

Levi rispose subito, senza esitazione alcuna.

“No.”

Eren allora gli sorrise e, stupito dal proprio coraggio, alzò un braccio per accarezzargli una guancia. Per un secondo, temette che Levi si ritraesse e non si facesse toccare, ma, invece, rimase lì fermo a fissarlo.

“Bene...” sussurrò Eren, prima di chinarsi e avvicinarsi al volto di Levi, il quale, in tutta risposta, alzò il mento verso l’alto e socchiuse la bocca. “Perché io non me ne pento.”

Qualsiasi risposta Levi avrebbe voluto dargli, morì sulle labbra di Eren. Quest’ultimo portò anche l’altra mano ad accarezzare il viso del primo mentre lo stava baciando. Sentì Levi rilassarsi notevolmente tra le sue braccia e accettò con un languido sospiro le dita che si stavano appoggiando sui suoi fianchi.

Eren portò una mano ad accarezzare il taglio corto di Levi e si fece un po’ più coraggioso, approfondendo il bacio ma mantenendo sempre un ritmo lento e calcolato, quasi dolce. Notò che Levi lo apprezzò nel momento in cui si lasciò scappare un piccolo sospiro tra un bacio e l’altro.

Eren si era immaginato innumerevoli volte di baciare Levi a quel modo, ma nemmeno il suo sogno più vivido avrebbe potuto rendere giustizia a quel momento, alle labbra del capitano che accarezzavano le sue, agli schiocchi bagnati, al frusciare dei vestiti, al calore del corpo premuto contro il suo. Levi era davvero lì, tra le sue braccia, a baciarlo con lo stesso desiderio con cui Eren lo stava baciando.

Si allontanò per un attimo dalle labbra di Levi e rimase incantato dal suo viso, dalle gote arrossite, dalle labbra umide e dalle pupille dilatate. Nemmeno nei suoi sogni Levi era così bello.

“Hai intenzione di scappare un’altra volta?”

Le parole di Levi lo portarono di nuovo coi piedi per terra e quell’accusa improvvisa gli fece venire voglia di fare un passo indietro e allontanarsi dal capitano. L'uomo, però, non glielo lasciò fare, tenendolo saldamente per i fianchi.

“Ancora non mi hai detto perché sei fuggito.”

Eren deglutì e, solo a quel punto, Levi mollò la presa, lasciandogli fare un passo indietro e permettendogli di voltargli le spalle. Senza farsi vedere dal capitano, si leccò le labbra, chiedendosi per quanto tempo avrebbe sentito il suo sapore sulla lingua. In cuor suo, sperava per sempre.

“Non ero sicuro,” mormorò dopo poco, voltandosi poi nuovamente verso di lui.

“Di cosa?” Levi sembrava annoiato, ma Eren vide preoccupazione nei suoi lineamenti seri.

“Di… questo,” tentò di spiegare Eren, indicando lo spazio che separava i loro corpi. “Mi aveva detto che era una cosa inappropriata, che non sarebbe mai potuta succedere.”

“Lo so.”

Eren non capiva come Levi potesse essere così calmo e composto.

“E allora perché mi ha baciato lo stesso?”

“Perché ho deciso che non mi importa.”

Quella sì che era una risposta che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.

“Non le importa?”

Levi fece roteare gli occhi. “E’ un po’ più complicato di così e ci saranno conseguenze ben più grandi di me e di te, ma è…”

Eren attese paziente che Levi finisse di parlare. L’uomo fece un passo avanti, gli portò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso e lo fissò negli occhi. Poi, si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e gli lasciò un bacio casto sulle labbra.

“Non posso farne a meno,” sussurrò contro la sua bocca.

Eren non resistette e tornò a baciarlo di nuovo, lasciandosi scappare un piccolo sospiro quando Levi gli cinse le spalle con le braccia per stargli il più vicino possibile.

Si baciarono e si baciarono, finchè Eren non si allontanò un attimo per prendere fiato e crogiolarsi nel calore che gli stava trasmettendo Levi. “Non scapperò più,” promise, fissandolo negli occhi.

“Ti conviene, moccioso.”

Eren quasi rise all’appellativo e stava per baciarlo nuovamente fino a quando non sarebbe sorto il sole, quando sentì un rumore di passi nel corridoio e una voce fin troppo familiare avvicinarsi.

“Jaeger, ma che fine hai fatto?”

Lui e Levi si allontanarono immediatamente, proprio come avevano fatto la sera prima, ma questa volta senza smettere di guardarsi negli occhi.

“Ma sei diventato sordo? Sono dieci minuti che ti chiamo!” Jean entrò nella sua stanza senza neanche guardarsi intorno, focalizzato su Eren e con il suo solito ghigno sulle labbra.

“Fidati, Kirschtein, ti hanno sentito fin fuori dalle mura,” commentò Levi annoiato, approfittando del fatto che il ragazzo non lo avesse notato.

Jean ebbe quasi la stessa reazione di Eren: si voltò di scatto imbarazzato e gli fece il saluto. Eren ridacchiò tra sé e sé all’espressione seccata di Levi, il quale fece un cenno con la testa e uscì dalla stanza senza guardarsi indietro.

Rimasti soli, Jean si voltò verso di lui inquisitorio.

“Che ci faceva il capitano quaggiù?”

Eren fece roteare gli occhi, sperando che Jean non notasse quanto fossero ancora umide le sue labbra. “Che ti importa? Ma, soprattutto, che vuoi?”

“Mi hanno mandato a chiamarti,” disse sospettoso. “Davvero, cosa ci faceva qui il capitano?”

Eren sospirò, scocciato. “E’ venuto a confessare il suo imperituro amore per me e abbiamo passato l’ultima mezz’ora a pomiciare.”

Jean lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio, incredulo.

“Quanto sei idiota, faccia da cavallo. Secondo te cosa può essere venuto qui a fare se non sgridarmi per il fatto che stamattina agli allenamenti non sono stato ai suoi standard?”

Jean a quel punto annuì, convinto. “Ecco, questa cosa ha molto più senso.”

Eren fece roteare gli occhi e si avviò verso i corridoi, con l’amico alle calcagna.

“Tra l’altro,” continuò Jean, ridacchiando. “Sei troppo sfigato. Non potresti mai reggere più di mezz’ora a pomiciare col Capitano.”

Eren si assicurò che fosse abbastanza buio prima di sorridere.


	7. Sieben

Quando Levi sentì bussare alla porta, era ormai tardo pomeriggio.

Portò una mano a massaggiarsi la fronte, fissando sconsolato la pila di documenti che doveva ancora esaminare e firmare. Dannatissimo Erwin e tutto il lavoro che gli faceva fare. Era sicuro che dietro quella porta ci fosse solo un altro messaggero con una pila infinita di scartoffie.

“Avanti,” mormorò, tornando a fissare il pezzo di carta che aveva di fronte agli occhi, desiderando ardentemente essere sul suo cavallo e sentire l’aria tra i capelli.

“Puoi lasciare i documenti sul tavolo lì,” disse nel momento in cui percepì qualcuno entrare nella stanza. “Fa’ in fretta e in silenzio, sto lavorando.”

“Se è occupato, posso tornare più tardi... o domani.”

Levi alzò subito lo sguardo dai documenti, avvertendo un brivido percorrerlo da capo a piedi. Vide Eren in piedi davanti alla porta, imbarazzato e con gli occhi bassi, indeciso se andarsene o rimanere.

“Chiudi la porta, moccioso, e non startene lì impalato.”

Nonostante il tono, Eren sorrise e lo guardò felice. Accostò l’uscio e cominciò a girarsi attorno con aria meravigliata. Si diresse verso la libreria e iniziò a leggere i titoli dei libri, inclinando la testa di lato.

Levi lo osservò per qualche momento, beandosi del rossore sulle guance del ragazzo.

“Cosa ci fai qui?”

Eren alzò le spalle, continuando a fissare i volumi di Levi. “Non avevo nulla da fare, Capitano, e poi…”

Gli lanciò uno sguardo imbarazzato prima di continuare. “Volevo vederla. Non abbiamo avuto modo di… parlare, dopo l’altra sera.”

Levi sentì qualcosa scaldarlo dentro a quelle parole. Era vero: non si erano più incontrati dopo che Jean li aveva interrotti, eppure Levi aveva pensato a lui quasi ininterrottamente, anche se era rimasto rinchiuso nel suo ufficio per giornate intere. Ma questo Eren non doveva saperlo.

“Sto lavorando,” ripeté, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Purtroppo questi documenti sono urgenti, non posso rimandare.”

Eren annuì comprensivo, ma sorrise dopo poco. “Le dispiace se rimango qui lo stesso? Prometto di non disturbarla.”

Levi lo squadrò stupito, per poi sospirare e tornare al suo foglio di carta. “Fai un po’ come ti pare.”

Sentì Eren ridacchiare e sollevò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere il ragazzo prendere un libro dalla libreria, sfilarsi gli stivali e sistemarsi sul suo letto a pancia in giù. Levi rimase un po’ interdetto dalla familiarità con cui il ragazzo si era sistemato, ma la cosa non lo disturbò più di tanto. Il che era decisamente assurdo: una volta aveva quasi decapitato Hanji per essersi seduta su quello stesso materasso senza chiedergli il permesso. Scrollò via quel pensiero dalla mente e tornò al proprio lavoro.

Levi sapeva di dover dedicare tutta l’attenzione possibile ai suoi documenti, eppure si ritrovò nuovamente a controllare cosa stesse facendo Eren. Il ragazzo era ancora placidamente sdraiato per traverso sul letto matrimoniale in mezzo alla stanza; era a pancia in giù e faceva dondolare i piedi nell’aria in modo pigro. Sorreggendosi su un gomito, leggeva interessato il libro che aveva ripescato dalla libreria di Levi, sfogliando ogni tanto le pagine con la mano libera.

Era così _giovane_. Levi non ricordava neanche di essere mai stato così, di essersi mai sdraiato su un letto a pancia in giù a leggere un libro nello stesso modo spensierato di Eren. Forse non l'aveva mai fatto.

Tuttavia, i lineamenti di Eren non ricordavano quelli di un ragazzino. C’era stanchezza in quel viso, c’era dolore, c’era la perdita. C’era tanto, tantissimo sacrificio, lo stesso che Levi osservava ogni mattina quando si guardava allo specchio. E, insieme a quello, c’era anche un peso infinito che Levi poteva capire fino in fondo. Solo il soldato più forte dell’umanità poteva comprendere come si sentisse l’ultima speranza dell’umanità.

Probabilmente era stato quello il motivo a spingere Levi a vedere Eren con occhi diversi, con occhi nuovi. Tanti erano i soldati che aveva visto crescere, diventare uomini e poi morire, ma Eren era la prima persona che condividesse con lui lo stesso tipo di responsabilità, lo stesso tipo di fardello. Probabilmente, si era avvicinato così tanto a lui perché sperava di poter condividere tutte le aspettative che l’umanità aveva su di lui, su di loro.

Eren e il suo sorriso gli davano davvero questa decisa sensazione: quella di non essere più solo.

“Capitano, non si distragga... deve lavorare.”

Eren alzò lo sguardo dal libro e ridacchiò, consapevole che Levi avesse passato gli ultimi dieci minuti a fissarlo incantato.

Levi sorrise. Un sorriso sincero e quasi spensierato dedicato ad Eren, alle sue guance rosse, ai suoi occhi brillanti e ai suoi capelli spettinati.

“Zitto, moccioso,” esclamò, ma non c’era autorità nella sua voce.

Eren sogghignò ed entrambi tornarono alle proprie faccende.

Trascorsero il pomeriggio ognuno nella silenziosa compagnia dell’altro, guardandosi di nascosto quando sapevano che l’altro era particolarmente concentrato.

Levi finì di lavorare a tarda serata, dopo che Eren si era già ritirato per la notte. Prima di andarsene, si era avvicinato a lui e gli aveva chiesto timidamente se avesse potuto baciarlo; domanda alla quale Levi aveva risposto prendendolo per la stoffa leggera della maglietta e trascinandolo verso il basso a incontrare la sua bocca. Prima di lasciarlo andare, Levi aveva commentato seccato che non c’era bisogno di chiedere certe cose; Eren lo prese in parola, chinandosi per baciarlo nuovamente e interrompere la sua ramanzina. Levi non se ne era lamentato.

Contemplando la pila di scartoffie compilate accanto alla scrivania, Levi si chiese se il ragazzo avesse, in qualche modo, rallentato il suo lavoro quel pomeriggio.

Dopo averci riflettuto per qualche istante, si rese conto che la risposta non gli interessava più di tanto.

 

*

 

Eren cominciò a far visita a Levi tutti i pomeriggi in cui non era impegnato a fare qualcosa con gli altri capisquadra.

Non succedeva mai nulla di particolare: Levi era troppo impegnato a organizzare la spedizione successiva e la sua squadra per le operazioni speciali, ma quei pomeriggi in silenzio insieme ad Eren erano un’abitudine che Levi aveva cominciato a prendere a cuore. Lavorare con il rumore gentile dei respiri di Eren in sottofondo era più facile. E non solo per i baci che si scambiavano quando il ragazzo si ritirava per la notte.

Era giovedì pomeriggio e Levi stava finendo di scrivere un lunghissimo rapporto ad Erwin sulla situazione della propria squadra. Intinse la penna nel calamaio e guardò scocciato la porta. Eren era in ritardo.

Cercò di non pensarci e tornò a lavorare, ma, più passava il tempo, più diventava difficile concentrarsi.

Levi passò il pomeriggio a fissare infastidito l’uscio, chiedendosi cosa fosse successo e il perché di quel ritardo. Smise di farsi domande in tarda serata, quando Eren non si era ancora fatto vedere.

Si incamminò spedito verso i sotterranei, fulminando con lo sguardo tutti i soldati che incontrò sul suo cammino. Non capiva perché fosse così arrabbiato e seccato; in fondo, Eren non gli aveva fatto alcuna promessa.

Entrò nei sotterranei in silenzio e si infilò nella cella di Eren senza neanche annunciare la propria presenza. Di sicuro, l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato sarebbe stata quella di trovare il ragazzo intento ad armeggiare con delle bende e dei vistosi tagli sulle mani.

“Capitano?” Eren lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, interrompendo ciò che stava facendo.

L’attenzione di Levi venne catturata dalle mani insanguinate di Eren, coperte a malapena dalle garze. L’irritazione che aveva portato Levi nei sotterranei si trasformò in preoccupazione in neanche mezzo secondo.

“Cosa ti è successo?” chiese Levi, avvicinandosi lentamente al letto.

Eren notò lo sguardo dell’uomo fisso sui suoi palmi e li nascose imbarazzato. “Niente, sono solo caduto.”

Levi lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, per poi sedersi di fronte a lui e prendergli delicatamente i polsi per controllare da vicino, ignorando la riluttanza di Eren.

Capì immediatamente che si trattava di ferite dovute alle impugnature delle spade del movimento tridimensionale; erano le vesciche che ogni soldato provava almeno una volta durante l’addestramento da recluta, quando ancora non era abituato al peso delle armi e all’uso di esse. Levi osservò con attenzione le mani di Eren, per poi alzare il capo e osservare il volto del ragazzo e i graffi che aveva sul mento. Quelli sì che sembravano i segni di una caduta, ma i tagli sulle mani non lo avrebbero ingannato.

“Stai fermo qui,” ordinò, alzandosi dal letto sotto lo sguardo confuso di Eren.

Tornò dopo qualche minuto con un panno bagnato, un unguento e altre fasciature. Senza dire una parola, si sedette nuovamente di fronte ad Eren, per poi prendergli cautamente una mano e cominciare a ripulire le ferite con il panno bagnato, facendo attenzione a non essere troppo brusco e ignorando gli occhi brillanti di Eren, il quale osservava stupito ogni suo movimento.

Dopo aver finito con la prima mano, Levi prese la bottiglietta con l’unguento e cominciò a spalmarlo sulle ferite di Eren, ricevendo un piccolo gemito da parte del ragazzo.

“Male?”

“No, solo fastidio. Non sono dolorose.”

Levi continuò la medicazione e fu solo quando cominciò a fasciargli la mano con le bende pulite che tornò a parlare.

“Hai intenzione di fornirmi una spiegazione?”

Eren balbettò imbarazzato qualcosa, ma Levi gli lanciò un’occhiataccia che lo fece smettere in un attimo.

Il ragazzo allora sospirò, sconfitto. “Ho passato il pomeriggio ad allenarmi con Mikasa,” spiegò.

Ecco perché non si era fatto vivo. Levi ingoiò quel poco di delusione che sentiva bruciargli sulla lingua e fece un piccolo nodo alla benda sul dorso della mano di Eren per immobilizzarla.

“Il fatto che tu ti sia allenato non spiega perché tu abbia queste ferite.”

“Il caposquadra Hanji ha detto che ogni tanto le lesioni possono metterci di più a guarire.”

“Non mi riferivo a quello.”

Eren lo fissò con un sopracciglio alzato e Levi gli prese delicatamente l’altra mano per disinfettargliela.

“Queste vesciche vengono i primi mesi di addestramento con il movimento tridimensionale. Un soldato esperto dovrebbe avere i calli e le mani abituate all’uso delle spade,” spiegò, prima di mostrare il proprio palmo come prova. Con la coda dell’occhio, vide Eren arrossire, ma, prima di poter sbuffare e pretendere una risposta chiara, il ragazzo lo precedette.

“Mikasa mi ha aiutato ad esercitarmi con la mossa che ci ha mostrato stamattina. Quella con la piroetta.”

Levi alzò lo sguardo dalla mano di Eren e lo guardò colpito. Quella mattina aveva mostrato alla sua squadra la sua manovra distintiva, e l’unica che si era avvicinata a farla in modo giusto era stata Mikasa, come aveva previsto. Non aveva insistito più di tanto, visto che Armin e Connie si erano messi a vomitare dopo il primo tentativo, e Levi ci aveva rinunciato, seccato e infastidito.

Stava per chiedergli perché Eren avesse insistito così tanto ad imparare proprio quella movenza, quando gli vennero in mente le parole di Hanji sul fatto che Eren non volesse mai deluderlo e non trovò nulla da dire.

Terminò di medicargli i palmi feriti, avvolgendole con la benda e facendo un piccolo nodo finale. Finita quell’operazione, però, non si allontanò, bensì controllò di aver assicurato entrambe le mani con le garze e poi le strinse piano tra le sue, sfiorandogli i polsi scoperti con i pollici. Percepì Eren sussultare per la sorpresa, ma non disse una parola; rimase fermo, con il dorso di entrambe le mani appoggiate sui palmi di Levi.

“Non hai bisogno di Mikasa,” disse a un certo punto Levi, alzando il capo e cercando gli occhi di Eren. “Posso insegnarti io.”

Eren spalancò gli occhi. “Davvero, Capitano?”

Levi annuì e lasciò andare controvoglia le mani di Eren, rimettendosi dritto con la schiena. “Domani pomeriggio... potrei dedicarti un paio d’ore,” precisò, alzando le spalle. “Anche se probabilmente non riuscirai a-”

“Grazie Capitano!” Eren non lo lasciò finire di parlare e gli saltò al collo in un abbraccio. Levi venne colto di sorpresa da quel gesto e cadde all’indietro, travolto da Eren e dal suo entusiasmo. Il ragazzo rimase sdraiato su di lui finché Levi non soffiò contro i suoi capelli.

“Non sei una piuma, moccioso.”

Eren ridacchiò e si spostò accanto a lui, la pancia sul letto e la testa voltata a guardarlo. Lasciò un braccio adagiato sul petto di Levi, ma l’uomo non si preoccupò di spostarlo. Ancora sdraiato sul materasso, voltò il viso verso Eren, alla ricerca del sorriso che aveva stampato in faccia.

Con ancora la guancia premuta contro il lenzuolo, Eren scivolò lentamente verso il volto di Levi. Gli strofinò la punta del naso con il suo, prima di avvicinarsi ancora di più e appoggiare le labbra sulle sue.

L’uomo chiuse gli occhi e accolse il bacio, attratto da quella bocca e dal respiro irregolare del ragazzo.

Data la posizione oltremodo scomoda, Levi impiegò un paio di secondi per tirarsi sui gomiti e spalmarsi completamente sul corpo caldo di Eren, stupendosi di come il ragazzo lo avesse accolto senza esitazione. Si prese un attimo per osservarlo disteso sotto di sé e ammirare quelle labbra umide, prima di tornare a baciarle con passione.

Eren si lasciò scappare un piccolo singulto, il quale convinse Levi a baciarlo con più fervore e a mordicchiargli la bocca tra un bacio e l’altro.

Poco dopo, si accorse che le braccia di Eren avevano cominciato ad accarezzargli la schiena lentamente e con dolcezza, partendo dall’alto e avventurandosi sempre più in basso. Quando sentì il tocco leggero delle mani bendate di Eren sui fianchi, si domandò curioso fin dove il ragazzo si sarebbe spinto. Ebbe la sua risposta nel momento in cui Eren fece scivolare le mani più in basso, stringendogli il fondoschiena in modo possessivo.

Si trattenne dal gemere e si staccò dal ragazzo, guardandolo torvo.

“Cosa credi di fare?”

A quel punto, Eren arrossì violentemente e allontanò subito le mani dal fondoschiena di Levi, balbettando parole senza senso.

“Capitano! Mi scusi, non… ecco… pensavo che…”

Eren smise di balbettare non appena vide un ghigno comparire sulle labbra di Levi.

“È davvero troppo semplice prenderti in giro,” ansimò l’uomo sulle sue labbra, prima di affondare la testa nell’incavo del collo di Eren e cominciare a leccarlo.

Per qualche secondo, il ragazzo rimase interdetto. “Ma quindi... posso…”

“Se mi sporchi i pantaloni, ti prendo a calci,” rispose Levi, mordendogli la pelle del collo.

Evidentemente, Eren pensò valesse la pena rischiare, dato che, nel tempo di tre secondi netti, le sue mani tornarono a strizzare le natiche di Levi fasciate dai pantaloni della divisa. Levi pensò avesse preso la decisione più giusta quando Eren cominciò a fargli muovere i fianchi e a strusciarsi contro di lui, consapevole che la situazione si stesse scaldando per entrambi.

“Capitano…” il gemito roco che uscì dalle labbra di Eren gli provocò un brivido lungo la schiena. Levi smise di accarezzargli il collo con la lingua e avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio del ragazzo. “Ho anche un nome, sai?” sussurrò con tono basso e profondo.

Percepì Eren deglutire a vuoto e trattenere il respiro; poi, continuò. “Potresti usarlo ogni tanto.”

Non gli lasciò il tempo di rispondere: si avventò nuovamente sulle sue labbra, soddisfatto dell’ennesima reazione che aveva suscitato nel ragazzo. Levi continuò a baciarlo finché non si accorse di come gli stesse mancando il respiro e di quanto avesse bisogno di sentire la sua pelle nuda premuta contro il proprio petto. E a quello non poteva arrivare… non ancora, almeno.

Con una fatica incommensurabile, si staccò dalle labbra di Eren quel tanto che bastava affinché il ragazzo non riuscisse a raggiungerle, per poi adagiare la fronte contro la sua e cercare di tornare a respirare normalmente. Sotto di sé, anche Eren stava cercando di normalizzare il proprio respiro. Era sicuro che, se lo avesse guardato negli occhi, sarebbe tornato a baciarlo, quindi si allontanò da lui senza dire altro. Si alzò e si sedette sul bordo del letto, sistemandosi nel mentre il colletto della camicia leggermente spiegazzato.

“Meglio che tu vada a dormire,” mormorò, stupendosi di quanto fosse roca la sua voce. “Ti aspetta addestramento doppio domani.”

“Va bene,” rispose Eren alle sue spalle; anche lui, nel frattempo, si era messo a sedere sul letto.

Levi quindi si alzò e si avviò verso l’uscita, cercando di non tornare a guardare il ragazzo; doveva essere il più maturo dei due e fare la cosa giusta, anche se era così difficile. _Dannato moccioso._

“Levi, aspetta!” Si voltò quando si sentì chiamare. Decise che gli piaceva moltissimo il suono del suo nome non accompagnato da un grado militare sulle labbra di Eren.

Intrecciò lo sguardo con quello del ragazzo e cercò di sembrare annoiato o seccato, però sapeva benissimo che ormai Eren aveva capito come leggerlo.

“Grazie,” mormorò, avvicinandosi a lui. “Per queste,” spiegò, alzando le mani bendate. “E per… il resto.”

Levi avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ma Eren gli portò una mano sul mento e lo obbligò ad alzare il capo verso l’alto. E si stavano di nuovo baciando, vicini e con il respiro corto.

Toccò nuovamente a Levi fare la persona matura: mise una mano sul petto di Eren e fece un passo indietro, guardandolo serio.

“Vai a dormire, subito. Moccioso.”

Eren comprese che il tempo insieme quella sera era finito; ridacchiò e gli fece il saluto. “Signorsì capitano Levi!” esclamò ridendo.

Levi fece roteare gli occhi e schioccare le labbra, cercando di nascondere quanto l’avesse divertito quel gesto e voltandosi senza guardarsi indietro. Perché era sicuro che, se fosse rimasto, avrebbe trovato un altro motivo per tornare a baciare Eren fino al mattino.  
 

*

 

“Sei senza speranza. Senza. Speranza.”

“Faceva così schifo?”

“Peggio.”

“Ma Capitano, non-”

“Silenzio. Zitto. Fai come ti dico e non fiatare.”

Levi si sistemò alle spalle di Eren e gli prese in malo modo le spade dalle mani; le fece roteare in aria, per poi afferrarle nel modo in cui era solito ad usarle, rimettendole poi in mano al ragazzo.

“Così, testa vuota. Così vanno tenute.”

“Ma come faccio a fare la piroetta e tenerle in questo modo? Rischio di tagliarmi una gamba!”

“E che problemi ci sono? Tanto ricresce. Che roba disgustosa.”

Hanji ridacchiò all’espressione sconsolata di Eren a quel commento, sicura che al suo fianco anche Mike stesse facendo lo stesso.

Non doveva essere nel suo ufficio quel pomeriggio, visto che ci era passata solo per un istante in compagnia di Mike per recuperare alcuni rapporti, ma la sua attenzione era stata subito catturata dalle urla che aveva sentito provenire fuori dalla finestra.

Lei e Mike si erano messi ad osservarli divertiti, perché erano davvero uno spasso. E perché erano davvero davvero adorabili.

“Secondo te,” commentò dopo poco la donna, senza smettere di fissare i due che urlavano poco sotto di loro. “Lo sa tutto il Corpo di Ricerca?”

“E’ molto probabile,” rispose immediatamente Mike.

“Lo sa anche Erwin?”

Un altro mormorio di assenso si levò dalle labbra di Mike, e la donna si accasciò sul davanzale, sospirando.

“Credi che gli abbia già fatto il culo?”

Mike alzò le spalle. “Non ancora, ma solo perché ha cose più importanti a cui pensare.”

“Già,” sospirò sconsolata Hanji, puntando un gomito sul davanzale e appoggiando il mento al palmo della mano.

“Moccioso, quante volte te lo devo dire? Le spade in questa direzione, non quella che ti capita! Cosa hai in testa? Segatura?”

Hanji sorrise all’ennesima imprecazione di Levi e si accasciò a Mike.

“Dì un po’... hai mai visto Levi così felice?”

L’uomo rise. “Non pensavo neanche che Levi potesse essere qualcosa di diverso dall’imbronciato o annoiato o una macchina da guerra.”

Hanji sorrise e sospirò contenta.

Evidentemente, Levi non aveva ancora trovato la persona giusta.

Fino a quel momento, almeno.


	8. Acht

Eren si svegliò all’alba, dopo una nottata agitata e ricolma di sogni. Si mise a sedere sul letto, la cella appena illuminata, e si guardò le mani fasciate dalle bende. Le ferite erano state il risultato di un intenso allenamento con Levi il pomeriggio prima. Anche se ormai guarite, Eren non riuscì a non pensare alla dedizione e delicatezza con cui Levi gli aveva fasciato le mani quando avevano terminato l’addestramento.

Un brivido lo scosse quando si ricordò anche dei baci che si erano scambiati e del fatto che fosse riuscito a sfilare il fazzoletto dal collo di Levi e sbottonargli un paio di bottoni, prima che l’uomo si ritirasse nei suoi alloggi.

Era sul punto di indugiare ulteriormente su quei ricordi e sui sogni della notte appena passata, quando udì la voce di Armin e Mikasa echeggiare nei corridoi. A malincuore, mise da parte quei pensieri, presentando un sorriso sincero ai suoi amici quando gli diedero il buongiorno.

Poco tempo dopo, si avviarono tutti e tre a far colazione, conversando tranquillamente sul programma della settimana.

Quando entrarono nella sala comune, Eren si obbligò a non guardare all’istante il tavolo dove sapeva fosse seduto Levi. Cercò i suoi occhi solo nel momento in cui lui ed Armin si stavano servendo il caffè, facendogli un minuscolo sorriso, a cui il capitano rispose fissandolo intensamente da sopra la sua tazza di té. Poi, Levi si voltò verso Hanji e rispose alla sua domanda.

Eren non se ne preoccupò; si aspettava quel tipo di comportamento.

Si sedette al tavolo già occupato da alcuni dei suoi amici, tra Armin e Mikasa e di fronte a Reiner e Krista, i quali stavano raccontando della fiera che si teneva nella capitale in quel periodo dell’anno. Ascoltò in silenzio, addentando il suo toast e bevendo il suo caffè. Notò che tutti avevano già terminato la colazione, tranne Sasha e Jean, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altra e con i piatti pieni di cibo.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere cosa stesse succedendo, ma Jean cominciò a guardarlo ridacchiando; a quel punto, si limitò a fissarlo torvo dall’altro capo del tavolo.

“Che vuoi, faccia da cavallo?”

Jean sorrise malizioso ed Eren capì benissimo che non ne sarebbe uscito nulla di buono.

“Ci stavamo chiedendo una cosa prima che tu arrivassi.”

Eren guardò male anche il resto dei suoi compagni.

“Ovvero?” chiese portandosi la tazza alle labbra, dimenticandosi una delle regole più importanti alla base di una qualunque conversazione con l’amico: mai bere quando Jean parlava.

“Per il capitano Levi funziona la regola della L?”

Inevitabilmente, il caffè che stava bevendo gli andò di traverso, portandolo a tossire così forte che Armin dovette dargli un paio di pacche sulla schiena per farlo smettere. Attorno a lui, i suoi amici ridevano divertiti per quella reazione.

Con ancora il fiato corto e la voce roca, lanciò un’occhiataccia gelida a Jean, il quale stava quasi piangendo dal ridere. “ _Ma che razza di domanda è_?”

“Una domanda assolutamente legittima,” continuò Connie, annuendo.

Eren lo guardò come se gli fosse cresciuta una testa da gigante. “E io come faccio a sapere una cosa simile?”

“Chi meglio di te potrebbe saperlo?” domandò Jean con tono ovvio. “Visto che te lo porti a letto.”

Eren ringraziò di essere quasi soffocato poco prima; almeno, a quel modo, le sue guance rosse sarebbero state giustificate. Tossì per il fastidio, ma cercò di essere il più serio possibile.

“Santo cielo, _io non vado a letto col capitano Levi!_ ”

Non ancora, almeno.

“Ma se, quando ci ha lasciato a pulire il castello, sei quasi diventato matto all’idea di lasciare dello sporco in giro,” sogghignò Connie, finendo la sua fetta di pane tostato.

“Per non parlare di quanto ci rompi per fare le cose che ci ordina nel minor tempo possibile,” aggiunse Reiner.

Eren li fissò irritato per un paio di momenti, prima di portarsi una mano alla fronte, spazientito. “Toglietemi una curiosità... l’avete più sentito lamentarsi di noi?” domandò seccato. “Avete visto voi stessi che ultimamente sembra odiarci un po’ di meno. Ci ha perfino mostrato come fare la sua mossa. Credete lo faccia con tutti?”

“Beh, però a te ha dato pure lezioni private,” sghignazzò Connie, cercando l’approvazione di Jean.

“Certo, perché, quando ce l’ha mostrata, io stavo tenendo la testa a te che stavi vomitando la colazione del Natale scorso,” rispose Eren piccato, riuscendo a zittirlo e a farlo arrossire.

“E tutte le volte che sparisci nella sua stanza il pomeriggio?” chiese Sasha, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Per pulire. O fare il galoppino tra lui e il comandante Erwin o il caposquadra Hanji da una parte all’altra del castello. L’altro pomeriggio mi ha fatto pulire tutti i libri della libreria uno per uno!” E poi avevano finito per baciarsi contro suddetta libreria, ma quello i suoi amici non avevano bisogno di saperlo. “È stato un vero incubo.”

Al silenzio del tavolo alle sue affermazioni, un mormorio di assenso si levò dal suo fianco da parte di Mikasa.

“Eren ha ragione. Da quando ha cominciato a spronarci a fare del nostro meglio, il capitano Levi sembra davvero più propenso a considerarci come la sua squadra e non come un branco di ragazzini buoni a nulla. L’altro giorno si è perfino complimentato con me.”

Eren non riusciva a credere alla sua fortuna e al fatto che Mikasa non avesse nulla da dire contro Levi. I ragazzi si trovarono costretti a tacere a quella affermazione ed Eren si costrinse a non sorridere soddisfatto.

“Potreste ringraziarmi, invece di prendermi in giro in questo modo,” Eren sospirò guardando Jean, il quale sembrava particolarmente seccato. Si alzò in piedi e cercò di sembrare il più arrabbiato possibile.

“Ora, se avete finito di fare gli idioti, io sono di turno alle stalle... visto che a letto col capitano _non ci vado_ e mi toccano le vostre stesse disgustose altre mansioni.”

Voltò le spalle ai suoi amici, ma aspettò di essere uscito dalla sala per ridacchiare tra sé e sé.

 

*

 

Non appena Eren fu uscito, Mikasa se ne andò poco dopo. Solo a quel punto, Sasha alzò emozionata le braccia al cielo in segno di vittoria. Armin la guardò confuso ammiccare a Jean.

“Ho vinto! Paga!”

Il ragazzo sbuffò seccato e spinse verso di lei il suo piatto ricolmo di cibo, mentre la ragazza si strofinava emozionata le mani.

“Amo la doppia colazione,” commentò felicissima, guardando entusiasta i suoi due piatti di cibo e iniziando a rimpinzarsi.

“Cosa mi sono perso?” Armin si guardò dubbioso intorno, come alla ricerca di una spiegazione.

“Sasha e Jean hanno scommesso la colazione sul fatto che Eren vada a letto col capitano,” gli disse Christa con un sorriso.

Armin si voltò verso Jean, il quale grugnì insoddisfatto fissando la ricca colazione che stava facendo Sasha. “Mi sembra comunque una cazzata,” commentò il ragazzo, alzandosi in piedi. “Quei due vanno a letto insieme, me lo sento.”

Non appena anche Jean si fu allontanato, Armin cominciò a ridere, attirando l’attenzione di tutti su di sé.

“Cosa sai che non ci stai dicendo?” Sasha lo guardò confusa, ingoiando il boccone.

Armin abbassò la voce e sghignazzò. “Acqua in bocca, eh... però, in realtà...”

 

*

 

Eren si lasciò cadere sul letto con un sospiro stanco, affondando la testa nel cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi stremato.

L’addestramento, le sue mansioni all’interno del castello e l’esperimento con Hanji di quel pomeriggio lo avevano davvero ridotto allo stremo. Non vedeva l’ora di infilarsi sotto le coperte e dormire almeno dodici ore.

“Ehi, moccioso.”

Eren spalancò gli occhi e tirò su in fretta, pensando che, in fondo, non era poi così stanco. Sorrise non appena vide Levi in piedi appoggiato contro la porta, le braccia incrociate al petto e un sopracciglio alzato.

“Ciao,” lo salutò Eren. Avevano passato il pomeriggio insieme, ma per lui era solo il capitano della sua squadra in quelle occasioni. “Speravo venissi, stasera.”

Levi lo guardò bieco, per poi avvicinarsi al letto. “In realtà, mi sembri decisamente sfinito.”

Eren fece roteare gli occhi, per poi avvicinarsi a lui non appena si sedette sul materasso. Stava quasi per baciarlo, quando si accorse che Levi si stava tirando indietro. Lo guardò confuso e si ritrasse imbarazzato.

“Levi, cosa…”

“ _Puzzi_ , moccioso,” fu la risposta secca del Capitano, accompagnata da una smorfia.

“Ah, quello. Pensavo che…”

Levi fece roteare gli occhi e, senza farlo finire di parlare, si alzò dal letto e si avviò verso la porta. “Vatti a dare una lavata e vieni nei miei alloggi.”

Eren spalancò le palpebre: Levi non lo aveva mai invitato da lui la sera.

“E datti una mossa,” mormorò, lanciandogli un’occhiata prima di uscire e senza dargli modo di replicare.

Con il cuore in gola e dimenticando la stanchezza, Eren si precipitò nei bagni comuni; forse quella era la volta buona. Quella in cui avrebbe potuto finalmente vedere e toccare un po’ di pelle nuda, quella in cui Levi gli avrebbe consentito di farsi sfilare la camicia, i pantaloni e tutto il resto.

Eren avrebbe pensato che, in una relazione con un uomo molto più grande di lui, certe cose sarebbero state molto più affrettate, più naturali. E, invece, Levi lo aveva stupito ancora una volta. Erano settimane ormai che si vedevano di nascosto, eppure le uniche effusioni che si erano scambiati erano baci e baci soltanto. Baci eccitanti, infuocati, che sembrava volessero portare a qualcos’altro, ma che, alla fine, solamente baci rimanevano. Eren non se ne lamentava: adorava baciare Levi e farsi baciare da lui, ma la sua giovane età e il fatto che Levi fosse una persona così affascinante non aiutavano i suoi ormoni impazziti. Neppure il desiderio che sentiva crescere ogni volta che provava ad immaginarsi cosa volesse dire essere toccato da Levi o toccarlo a sua volta erano d’aiuto, soprattutto la notte tarda e dopo che Levi lo aveva lasciato a bocca asciutta un’altra volta.

Ma, _forse_ , le cose stavano per cambiare.

Eren si presentò davanti alla stanza di Levi in tempo record, tutto pulito, profumato e con una delle sue casacche più belle e facilmente rimovibili. Bussò, senza riuscire a contenere la propria eccitazione, e aspettò di sentire l’”Avanti” di Levi prima di entrare nella sua stanza.

Lo trovò, come al solito, seduto alla scrivania.

“Un secondo solo,” mormorò, senza alzare gli occhi dalla lettera che stava leggendo.

Eren annuì senza dire nulla; si avvicinò alla finestra per guardare fuori, sperando che l’aria fresca della sera riuscisse a calmare il fuoco che sentiva dentro.

Si voltò verso Levi solo quando lo sentì far scivolare la sedia sul pavimento. L’uomo si alzò, massaggiandosi la fronte con una mano ed Eren gli andò incontro senza smettere di sorridere.

“Giornataccia?” chiese dolcemente.

Levi lo guardò e alzò un sopracciglio. “Che hai da sorridere così?”

Eren ridacchiò e allungò le braccia per attirare Levi contro di sé, cingendogli i fianchi.

“Niente. Sono solo contento di vederti.”

“Tch. Mi hai visto per tutto il pomeriggio, moccioso,” Levi alzò gli occhi, portando anche lui le braccia attorno alla vita di Eren.

“Sì, ma oggi pomeriggio non ho potuto fare questo,” continuò Eren, abbassando il tono di voce e portando una mano sotto il mento di Levi per fargli sollevare il viso e incontrare le sue labbra con un bacio. Levi ricambiò subito, portando le braccia sulle spalle del ragazzo e cominciando ad accarezzargli l’attaccatura dei capelli.

Si allontanò dalle labbra di Eren solo qualche attimo dopo, ma non prima di averle baciate a stampo. “Quanto sei sdolcinato,” commentò.

Eren non rispose: tornò a baciarlo di nuovo e decise che era arrivato il momento di tentare la propria sorte. Sperando che Levi fosse troppo impegnato, gli portò le mani alla gola per sfilargli il fazzoletto da attorno il collo.

“Guai a te se lo fai cadere per terra,” bofonchiò Levi non appena Eren riuscì a rimuovere il pezzo di stoffa, obbligando quest’ultimo ad allungarsi per appoggiarlo alla scrivania.

Levi gli portò le braccia attorno ai fianchi e continuò a baciarlo sulle labbra, per cui Eren si sentì autorizzato a continuare. Gli accarezzò il petto e la schiena ancora fasciati dalla camicia, ringraziando mentalmente il fatto che il capitano non indossasse l’imbragatura del movimento tridimensionale, per poi cominciare a sbottonarla partendo dal colletto.

Levi non si oppose: Eren iniziò a pensare seriamente che quella sarebbe stata la volta buona.

Un bottone, due bottoni, tre bottoni.

Eren interruppe il bacio quando arrivò all’ultimo bottone; si allontanò dalle labbra di Levi solo ed esclusivamente per ammirare il petto nudo e muscoloso del suo capitano, sentendo l’acquolina in bocca e il desiderio impellente di baciarlo e tracciare i suoi addominali con la propria lingua.

Almeno finché Levi non si coprì e cominciò a riabbottonarsi, causando l’effetto di una bella doccia fredda.

“Credo sia ora che tu vada a letto, Eren,” mormorò Levi, dandogli le spalle. “Buonanotte.”

Eren rimase imbambolato a fissare la schiena di Levi, fino a quando non sentì qualcosa svegliarsi dentro sé.

“Ma perché fai così? Cos’ho che non va?”

Levi si voltò verso di lui, con ancora metà camicia sbottonata, lanciandogli un’occhiata interrogatoria e quasi sbalordita.

“Mi hai sentito...” disse Eren con tono quasi arrabbiato, leggendo la domanda sul suo volto. “Puoi dirmelo se non ti interessa… quello.”

“Stai parlando del sesso?”

Eren deglutì, perché Levi era sempre esplicito e diretto. _Troppo_ esplicito e diretto.

“Beh, sì.”

Levi lo scrutò in silenzio per un paio di attimi e smise di riabbottonarsi la camicia. “Perché credi che non mi interessi?”

“Perché non…” Eren non sapeva bene cosa dire o come esprimere quella sensazione di rifiuto che lo stava facendo così arrabbiare. “Ogni volta che sembra stiamo per… te ne vai e mi lasci lì come uno… uno stupido.”

Eren si portò una mano a grattarsi la nuca, distogliendo lo sguardo e sentendosi improvvisamente imbarazzato. “Sembra che tu non voglia fare… nulla con me.”

“Tu vuoi?”

Eren arrossì ancora di più e continuò a non guardarlo negli occhi, percependo la gola secca e la lingua pesante.

“Certo che sì… non hai idea di quante volte la notte penso a te e mi…”

Si interruppe all’improvviso, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca e rendendosi effettivamente conto di ciò che stava per dire.

“Hai intenzione di finire la frase?” La voce di Levi arrivò alle sue orecchie, ma sembrava quasi divertita, piuttosto che irritata. Eren tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, stupendosi di quanto il suo capitano fosse rilassato e tranquillo; lui, invece, era tremendamente imbarazzato.

“Assolutamente no.”

“Bene,” continuò Levi, avvicinandosi a lui con un paio di falcate e reclamando le sue labbra in un bacio che era davvero l’opposto rispetto a quelli che si erano scambiati poco prima. Travolto dall’uomo, Eren fece un paio di passi indietro, finché non sentì il muro alle spalle. Approfittò del momento e infilò le mani sotto la stoffa della camicia di Levi, sfiorandogli la schiena e sentendo il desiderio ritornare a infiammargli l’animo.

Stava per ricominciare a sbottonargli la camicia, quando sentì le dita dell’uomo accarezzargli la pancia, afferrare l’orlo della sua casacca e tirare verso l’altro. Levi si allontanò dalle sue labbra solo per sfilargli la maglietta e la pesante chiave di ottone che indossava sempre attorno al collo, le quali vennero riposte ordinatamente sul comodino accanto al letto. Poi, si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò con occhi che Eren avrebbe potuto solo definire come _affamati_.

Levi non tornò a dedicarsi alle sue labbra, bensì decise di cominciare a vezzeggiargli il collo con morsi e baci e ad accarezzargli il petto con fermezza e decisione. Eren ringraziò di essere spalmato contro un muro, perché in quel momento non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a rimanere in piedi; non con la bocca di Levi premuta contro la giugulare e i suoi palmi callosi ad accarezzargli gli addominali, la schiena e il petto.

“Levi…” mormorò tra un sospiro e l’altro, portando una mano ad accarezzare la testa al Capitano e intrecciare le dita tra i suoi capelli. “Mi fai impazzire…”

Eren giurò di aver sentito Levi sorridere contro il suo collo, ma non fece in tempo a immagazzinare quell’informazione; sentì le mani di Levi armeggiare con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni per slacciarla. Trattenne completamente il respiro, cosa che Levi notò.

L’uomo si allontanò dal suo collo e cercò il suo sguardo.

“Tutto bene?” domandò, assicurandosi che non ci fosse il minimo dubbio negli occhi di Eren.

Il ragazzo rimase stupito da quella domanda, poi annuì con veemenza e tornò a baciarlo, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Eren si allontanò dal muro, prese il volto di Levi tra le mani e lo fece indietreggiare verso il letto, tornando a sbottonargli la camicia e riuscendo finalmente a sfilargliela.

Stava quasi per buttarlo sul letto, eppure Levi ribaltò le posizioni e, un attimo dopo, Eren si ritrovò disteso sul materasso con Levi a petto nudo sopra di lui a baciarlo come mai aveva fatto prima.

 _Forse sono morto, perchè questo è decisamente il paradiso_ , si ritrovò a pensare Eren, facendo scivolare le mani lungo la schiena di Levi fino a ritrovarsi a stringergli le natiche da sopra i pantaloni.

Levi smise di baciarlo e tornò a slacciargli la cintura. Gli morse delicatamente un labbro e alzò un sopracciglio.

“Vuoi un invito scritto, per caso?”

Eren avrebbe voluto rispondergli “No, signore”, ma, invece, decise di afferrare Levi per i fianchi e farlo cadere sul letto accanto a lui, per poi scivolare in mezzo alle sue gambe e cominciare a baciargli il collo. Notò con piacere come il capitano avesse tirato la testa all’indietro e registrò il gemito languido che gli uscì dalle labbra; a quel punto, cominciò a mordere e leccare ogni singola porzione di pelle che aveva di fronte a sé. Iniziò dal collo, scese lungo i pettorali, tracciò con la lingua gli addominali, beandosi di un sospiro più marcato da parte di Levi, e si ritrovò ad avere davanti agli occhi la cintura dei pantaloni di Levi da togliere. Era sul punto di dedicarsi a quel pezzo di vestiario, quando la voce dell’uomo catturò la sua attenzione.

“Dimmi, l’hai già fatto?”

La domanda lo colse di sorpresa e non riuscì a mentire. Fece no con la testa, realizzando però solo dopo che il fatto che fosse così inesperto avrebbe potuto allontanare Levi.

“E vuoi farlo?”

“Sì.”

“Sicuro?”

Eren alzò il sopracciglio. “Perché tutte queste domande? Non è ovvio?”

“Rilassati, moccioso, non voglio farti il terzo grado,” Levi si tirò su, obbligandolo a spostarsi e a sedersi sul letto accanto a lui. “Voglio solo assicurarmi di non essere il vecchio pervertito, qui.”

“Non lo sei,” commentò Eren serio, non capendo bene cosa stesse succedendo.

Levi lo squadrò per un attimo e il ragazzo arrossì per l’intensità con cui sentì osservato il proprio corpo mezzo nudo.

“Un po’ lo sono, ma... se non importa a te, non importa neanche a me.”

“Non mi importa,” disse subito Eren, senza pensarci due volte.

Levi ridacchiò e si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi alle luci che ancora illuminavano la stanza.

Qualche attimo dopo, erano al buio ed Eren percepì chiaramente la tensione e l’elettricità nell’aria aumentare a dismisura. Deglutì a vuoto, cercando di calmarsi.

“Spogliati,” il mormorio di Levi arrivò alle sue orecchie insieme al suono di una cerniera che si apriva e a quello di un paio di pantaloni che venivano sfilati.

Eren obbedì, alzandosi dal letto per togliersi tutti i vestiti che ancora aveva addosso. Rimase in piedi nel buio, finché non sentì la mano di Levi accarezzargli la coscia.

“Sdraiati su un fianco.”

Eren si rimise sul materasso e fece come gli era stato detto: scivolò di lato e cercò di individuare la sagoma di Levi nel buio della stanza. Lo sentì salire sul letto, eppure non allungò le mani per cercarlo. Aveva capito che Levi stava conducendo il gioco e che aveva qualcosa in mente, ma decise di attendere pazientemente che Levi gli dicesse cosa fare.

Lo percepì sdraiarsi di fronte a lui, separati quel tanto che bastava da sentire il respiro dell’altro contro il viso.

Poi, Levi gli mise una mano sul fianco ed Eren rabbrividì. Il respiro gli rimase intrappolato in gola e avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma, un attimo dopo, sentì Levi avvicinarsi al suo volto e accolse il suo bacio con gentilezza, ignorando l’agitazione che sentiva addosso.

Tenendolo per un fianco, Levi lo fece avvicinare a sé, finché Eren non si ritrovò a cingere il corpo nudo dell’uomo tra le braccia, le sue labbra ancora impegnate a baciarlo. Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando si accorse che Levi era eccitato tanto quanto lui, stringendogli possessivo la schiena e approfondendo il bacio.

Levi si allontanò per qualche istante dalle sue labbra, facendolo rotolare sulla schiena e sistemandosi tra le sue gambe. Poi, cominciò a muovere i fianchi ed Eren si dimenticò come si faceva a respirare. Tirò la testa all’indietro e lasciò che Levi gli baciasse e mordesse il collo, provando a concentrarsi sulle sensazioni che gli stava dando l’uomo con un semplice movimento dei fianchi.

“Levi…” non riuscì a dire altro Eren, sopraffatto da un piacere che mai aveva provato, incatenato in quel momento e conscio del fuoco che gli stesse crescendo dentro.

Fu quando iniziò a respirare più sconnessamente che Levi si allontanò da lui e si mise nuovamente al suo fianco, facendo gemere Eren dal disappunto.

“Non abbiamo ancora finito, moccioso.” Il sussurro ansimante di Levi arrivò alle sue orecchie e, solo in quel momento, si accorse che non era l’unico che stava trovando difficile fare un pensiero coerente.

Cercò di avvicinarsi nuovamente al corpo di Levi, ma l’uomo lo fermò; Eren ne capì il perché quando gli prese un palmo e lo portò a stringere la sua eccitazione umida. Eren gemette quando sentì la mano di Levi stringerlo a sua volta e cominciare a muoversi con un ritmo cadenzato. Eren lo imitò, avvicinandosi a lui per cercare un altro bacio, un altro gemito e un altro sospiro. Levi lo accontentò, ansimando sulle sue labbra quando il ragazzo iniziò a muovere la propria mano più in fretta, imitando i movimenti della sua.

Eren cercò di trattenersi il più a lungo possibile, ma, nel momento in cui Levi gemette il suo nome con voce roca, si ritrovò a perdere tutta la concentrazione del mondo e venne, riversandosi sulla mano dell’uomo e trattenendo il respiro. Rimase immobile per qualche secondo, fin quando non si ricordò che stava ancora stringendo l’eccitazione di Levi in mano e che l’uomo stesse ansimando accanto a lui.

Riprese a baciarlo possessivo, ignorando la stanchezza che sentiva avvolgergli le membra, e ricominciò a muovere il pugno, beandosi dei gemiti e dei sospiri del suo capitano. Quando lo sentì irrigidirsi e qualcosa bagnargli il palmo, lo baciò ancora più profondamente, ingoiando il gemito di piacere che avrebbe voluto pronunciare.

Si allontanò dalle labbra di Levi per lasciarlo riprendere fiato, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e chiudendo gli occhi, estasiato da tutto quello che era appena successo e sentendosi incredibilmente felice.

Percepì in lontananza Levi alzarsi dal letto e tornare con un panno bagnato con cui gli ripulì con cura la mano, lo stomaco e le lenzuola sporche.

Riaprì gli occhi non appena sentì l’uomo tornare sul materasso, fargli alzare un braccio e sistemarsi con la testa sul suo petto. Eren non stava credendo a quello che era appena successo e cercò di controllare il suo cuore, il quale aveva ricominciato a battere all’impazzata come poco prima.

Portò una mano ad accarezzare il capo di Levi, facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli lunghi e quelli tagliati corti, sentendolo rilassarsi contro il suo petto. Sorrise quando l’uomo gli cinse il fianco e l’abbracciò, non riuscendo a credere alla sua fortuna, al fatto che fosse veramente lì con lui in quel momento così intimo e così vero. Non si ricordava neanche quando era stata l’ultima volta che si era sentito così in pace con se stesso e con il mondo. Forse non era neanche mai successo.

Sfortunatamente, però, la realtà li stava attendendo al varco e anche quel momento così prezioso giunse al termine.

“Devi tornare nei sotterranei.”

Eren sospirò. “Lo so.”

Levi si alzò dal suo petto ed Eren fu costretto a lasciarlo andare. Lo sentì raccogliere i vestiti dal pavimento e, poco dopo, la luce tornò a illuminare la stanza. Eren si portò una mano davanti agli occhi per il fastidio, ma non si alzò dal materasso; invece, rimase a guardare Levi rivestirsi dandogli le spalle.

“E’ stato…” Eren provò a parlare, ma dovette schiarirsi la gola, perché, tutto a un tratto, non sapeva cosa dire.

Levi si voltò per guardarlo, infilandosi una casacca leggera.

“E’ stato _niente male_ ” commentò l’uomo, lanciandogli la maglietta e il resto dei suoi vestiti.

Eren si sentì un po’ ferito nell’orgoglio e si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto per rivestirsi.

“Solo niente male?”

Levi sbuffò. “Non essere così permaloso, moccioso... hai solo molto da imparare.”

Eren si alzò in piedi, guardandolo confuso. Poi, un piccolo sorriso malizioso comparve sulle labbra di Levi e lo tranquillizzò completamente, facendogli capire che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

“Fortuna che sono un ottimo insegnante.”


	9. Neun

Agosto arrivò e con esso un nuovo, importante evento: l’imminente spedizione del Corpo di Ricerca. Erwin, Levi e i vari capi squadra avevano passato gli ultimi mesi ad ultimare i dettagli logistici e finalmente avevano ottenuto tutti i permessi necessari; perfino i soldati avevano raggiunto un livello che Levi riteneva accettabile. La sua squadra di disadattati si era rafforzata; i ragazzini che aveva preso con sé un paio di mesi prima erano maturati e Levi sapeva che erano quasi pronti.

Non si trattava di una missione particolarmente complicata: l’obiettivo del Corpo di Ricerca era quello di instaurare delle basi all’interno del Wall Maria con scorte di armi e di attrezzature, in preparazione della riconquista della cerchia di mura più esterna. Quindi, avrebbero dovuto trasportare merci fino a un castello abbandonato a metà tra il Wall Rose e il Wall Maria, ad est del distretto di Trost, controllare la situazione in quei territori, e, infine, ritornare al riparo dentro la cerchia di mura. Si trattava della prima spedizione di una lunga serie, in attesa di poter riconquistare ciò che l’umanità aveva perduto.

In vista dell’evento, Levi aveva intensificato gli allenamenti e messo a dura prova la resistenza dei suoi ragazzi, per poi constatare che il duro addestramento dei mesi precedenti li avesse davvero preparati. Erano diventati più abili con le spade, il movimento tridimensionale, il combattimento corpo a corpo e riuscivano a coordinarsi negli attacchi, esattamente come una vera squadra avrebbe dovuto fare. Ognuno aveva un particolare talento, che Levi aveva cercato di coltivare e rafforzare, in modo che insieme componessero una ben oliata macchina da guerra. C’era chi era particolarmente veloce, chi aveva una mira perfetta, chi riusciva a plasmare l’aria a proprio piacimento, chi riusciva a volteggiare come se non avesse peso; e poi c’era Mikasa, che Levi ormai considerava pericolosa tanto quanto lui. Spesso li osservava allenarsi e sperava con tutto se stesso che questa volta sarebbero tornati tutti indietro. Non era sicuro di poter sopportare un’altra perdita come quella della 57esima spedizione.

Con l’inizio di agosto, Levi cominciò anche ad avere sempre più impegni, più responsabilità, più riunioni, più cose di cui occuparsi e persino più incontri con Erwin. Tra gli addestramenti e gli impegni legati alla spedizione, Levi iniziò ad avere sempre meno tempo a disposizione, il che non sarebbe stato un problema, se non fosse stato per una piccola e insignificante cosa chiamata “gli ormoni adolescenziali di Eren”.

Col senno di poi, Levi un po’ si era pentito di aver detto ad Eren che quella prima volta tra loro era stata “ _niente male_ ”; da allora, il ragazzo aveva fatto il possibile per dimostrargli che era molto più di niente male in tutte le occasioni possibili ed immaginabili, letteralmente. Levi aveva passato notti intere a trattenere i gemiti provocati dalle labbra, dalle mani e dalla bocca di Eren, non riuscendo a capire come il ragazzo avesse imparato così in fretta i punti che gli toglievano il respiro e lo facevano tremare dal piacere. Sembrava che Eren non ne avesse mai abbastanza, che non riuscisse a stancarsi mai; ogni volta che lo vedeva o lo sentiva gemere era esattamente come la prima, come se non lo avesse già fatto mille altre volte. Pareva che il suo obiettivo fosse quello di distruggere la maschera composta e seria che indossava Levi in ogni momento della giornata, quella che lo contraddistingueva e gli aveva fatto guadagnare il rispetto di chiunque. Levi ci aveva provato a non capitolare, aveva provato a non dare ad Eren quella soddisfazione, ma erano più le volte che si era arreso a quegli occhi così profondi rispetto a quelle in cui era riuscito a mantenere la compostezza e la serietà di cui sapeva essere capace. In realtà, solo una volta era riuscito a non cedere di fronte a quello sguardo verde così intenso e così pieno di vita, speranza e cose che Levi non riusciva neanche a comprendere; tutte le altre si era lasciato avvolgere da quelle carezze, posticipando il lavoro che doveva fare per un altro bacio e un altro ancora.

Col senno di poi, Levi avrebbe dovuto mettere dei paletti, dei limiti, delle restrizioni. Avrebbe dovuto spiegare ad Eren che non era il caso che si avventasse sulle sue labbra ogni volta che si trovavano da soli per più di cinque secondi, perché qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederli. Avrebbe dovuto spiegargli che non poteva distrarlo ogni volta che aveva un minuto libero o trascinarlo nei ripostigli per slacciargli i pantaloni e togliergli il respiro, perché non era appropriato. Avrebbe dovuto spiegargli chiaramente che il lavoro che doveva svolgere poteva sembrare noioso e poco divertente, ma era importante e tante persone dipendevano dal fatto che lui prendesse sul serio la sua posizione e svolgesse al meglio i suoi oneri.

Col senno di poi, Levi quella mattina avrebbe dovuto evitare di andare nei sotterranei prima della sua riunione con Erwin perché, non appena era entrato nella cella di Eren, il ragazzo lo aveva sbattuto contro la porta, si era inginocchiato di fronte a lui e Levi aveva fatto il possibile per non mettersi a gemere il suo nome, mordendosi le labbra e stringendogli i capelli più forte del necessario.

Levi aveva provato ad allontanarsi, ma Eren, in ginocchio di fronte a lui, lo aveva guardato come se fosse stato la cosa più deliziosa e perfetta del mondo, e a Levi era mancato il fiato nel petto. Mai nessuno lo aveva guardato in quel modo, mai nessuno lo aveva fatto sentire così vivo.

Il tempo che perse nella cella di Eren, però, fu sottratto alla riunione con Erwin e i capisquadra del corpo di ricerca, a cui si presentò con un ritardo che non era da lui.

Non appena fu entrato nella stanza luminosa, attirò su di sé l’attenzione; sbuffò scocciato e si andò a sedere nella sedia vuota accanto ad Hanji. Nonostante il suo aspetto e la sua uniforme fossero impeccabili, sentiva le occhiate pesanti del comandante sul proprio capo. Non c’erano dubbi: Erwin _sapeva._

Levi non lo guardò in faccia per tutta la durata della riunione, ignorando accuratamente il suo sguardo. Non perchè si pentisse di qualcosa o si sentisse a disagio: perchè, semplicemente, aveva fin troppe cose da fare quel pomeriggio per preoccuparsi del giudizio di Erwin.

Finita la riunione, durante la quale non aprì bocca e ascoltò in silenzio i suoi colleghi, Levi si ritirò nella sua stanza a sbrigare scartoffie, compilare elenchi, preparare piani e liste, passando in rassegna tutto ciò che ancora mancava da fare.

Aveva la scrivania completamente cosparsa di fogli quando sentì un leggero bussare alla porta. Alzò lo sguardo solo per un attimo, ma non disse nemmeno qualcosa: non aveva tempo da perdere.

Quando l’uscio si aprì lo stesso, sospirò rumorosamente e continuò a scrivere imperterrito.

“Vattene da qui, moccioso... devo lavorare.”

“Hai idea di quanto tempo sei chiuso qui dentro?”

“Non mi interessa.”

Levi alzò lo sguardo solo quando Eren si mise di fronte alla finestra e la sua ombra arrivò sul pezzo di carta che stava compilando.

Vide prima il suo sorriso, poi i suoi occhi stanchi ma divertiti, e, infine, la teiera di tè fumante che teneva sul vassoio.

Alzò un sopracciglio, cercando di non tradire alcuna emozione, soprattutto la capriola che aveva fatto il suo cuore quando aveva incontrato quello sguardo così intenso.

“Allontanati immediatamente,” sibilò. “Sono documenti importanti questi. Prova a rovesciarci sopra qualcosa e ti ammazzo con le mie stesse mani.”

“Ma ti ho portato il tuo tè preferito,” provò a convincerlo Eren. “Ed è tutto il giorno che sei chiuso qui… puoi anche concederti cinque minuti per una tazza di tè.”

Levi provò a sembrare scocciato, ma, in realtà, quel pensiero un po’ lo riscaldò. Liberò un angolo del tavolo affinché Eren potesse appoggiarci sopra il piccolo vassoio con tazzina e teiera, guardando gelido il ragazzo versargli la bevanda calda.

“Cinque minuti, poi te ne vai. E muto, non voglio distrazioni.”

“Signorsì, capitano Levi, signore!”

“Muto, ho detto.”

Eren ridacchiò, ma obbedì all’ordine, facendo un passo indietro come ad assicurargli che non avrebbe rovesciato nulla sui suoi preziosi documenti.

Levi si portò la tazza alle labbra e chiuse gli occhi, inspirando l’aroma del tè e rilassandosi per qualche attimo contro lo schienale della sedia. Distese le gambe e si fece un appunto mentale di chiedere ad Eren che ore fossero, visto che era da quella mattina che era impegnato a leggere e scrivere.

Rimase con gli occhi chiusi finché non sentì una piccola carezza sul ginocchio. Aprì pigramente un occhio, per poi spalancarli entrambi quando si accorse che Eren si era inginocchiato in mezzo alle sue gambe e gli stava accarezzando le cosce.

“No,” disse fermo Levi, avendo capito subito dove volesse andare a parare il ragazzo.

Eren lo ignorò e le sue mani salirono sempre di più, fino ad arrivare al cavallo dei pantaloni e alla cintura.

“Eren, non ho tempo per queste cose.”

Il ragazzo gli sbottonò la cintura e i bottoni dei pantaloni con un gesto rapido ed esperto, per poi accucciarsi in avanti e guardarlo da dietro le sue lunghissime ciglia. “Ne sei sicuro?”

Levi avrebbe voluto rispondergli che era sicuro al cento per cento, ma Eren aveva cominciato a baciarlo e leccarlo da sopra la stoffa dell’intimo e si ritrovò costretto a ingoiare tutti i concetti seri che avrebbe voluto tanto pronunciare e a far uscire invece un sospiro dalle labbra.

Non riuscì a dire nulla quando Eren si avvicinò ancora di più a lui e lo liberò dalla costrizione della divisa. Il discorso serio che avrebbe voluto fargli gli morì in gola non appena il ragazzo lo iniziò a muoversi per la sua lunghezza. Tante erano le parole che avrebbe voluto proferire, ma dalle sue labbra ne uscì solo una.

“ _Eren…_ ”

Quando si sentì chiamare, il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi, senza smettere di muoversi, senza smettere di dargli piacere. Lo guardò e basta e Levi si rese conto in quel momento di quanto fosse irregolare il suo respiro.

Riacquistò un po’ di lucidità solamente quando Eren si allontanò da lui con un sonoro “pop”, leccandosi le labbra umide e rosse e guardandolo con un’innocenza che, in realtà, nascondeva una punta di malizia.

“I cinque minuti sono finiti, vuoi che me ne vada e ti lasci lavorare?”

 _Piccolo bastardo_.

Levi gli rispose afferrandogli i capelli e facendogli riprendere l’attività di poco prima. Tirò la testa all’indietro, cercando di controllare l’affanno del proprio respiro, ma i suoni che faceva Eren e il suo entusiasmo la rendevano un’azione particolarmente ardua e complicata.

Il piacere lo sorprese di colpo non appena Eren cambiò ritmo e si aiutò con un palmo; si sentì l’aria mancare nei polmoni e si piegò in avanti, prendendo la testa di Eren con entrambe le mani, come per reggersi e prolungare ancora di più quella sensazione.

Si ricompose quasi immediatamente, abbassando lo sguardo per cercare gli occhi di Eren, rendendosi contro in quel momento che non lo aveva neanche avvisato che stava per venire. Il sorriso compiaciuto sulla faccia del ragazzo, però, lo rassicurò sul fatto che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Lo guardò pulirsi la bocca con la manica e alzare le spalle. “Che c’è? Lo so quanto ti dà fastidio non essere in ordine.”

Levi annuì lievemente, per poi portare una mano ad accarezzare i capelli del ragazzo, ancora inginocchiato in mezzo alle sue gambe. “Ti ho fatto male ai capelli?”

“No,” Eren sorrise sornione, avvicinandosi alla sua mano in un modo che a Levi ricordò un gatto. “In verità, mi è piaciuto.”

“Bene,” commentò Levi, riallacciandosi i pantaloni e sistemandosi. “Ora te ne puoi anche andare.”

Eren si alzò facendo un verso lamentoso, appoggiandosi con il fondoschiena al bordo della scrivania tappezzata di documenti. Levi gli lanciò uno sguardo serio, ma Eren sembrò non notarlo.

“Ma come… non me lo dai un premio per essere stato così considerato nei tuoi confronti?”

Levi notò subito il rigonfiamento all’altezza del cavallo nell’uniforme di Eren, ma non gli importava proprio nulla in quel momento; doveva lavorare e sapeva che se avesse ricambiato il favore, Eren lo avrebbe trascinato sul letto e non avrebbe più combinato nulla. Si ricordò dello sguardo pesante di Erwin e scosse la testa.

“No, via di qui... devo lavorare.”

“Ma Levi!” Eren incrociò le braccia al petto e mise su il broncio.

“Fuori, ho detto. Non farmelo ripetere.”

“Ma non puoi lavorare tutto il giorno, anche tu devi-”

Eren non riuscì a finire la frase perché, per dare enfasi alle sue parole, allargò le braccia e scontrò la teiera ricolma di tè sull’angolo della scrivania, rovesciandola completamente sul tavolo e sui preziosissimi documenti di Levi.

L’uomo si alzò dalla sedia in un lampo, ma il liquido fu più veloce di lui, inzuppando metà dei fogli che aveva passato il pomeriggio a scrivere. Eren si voltò quasi in contemporanea, provando a salvare il salvabile, ma anche lui non riuscì nel tentativo.

Levi si mise contro il petto i fogli rimasti asciutti nel più totale silenzio, provando a vedere cosa ci fosse di recuperabile in quelli zuppi di tè. Riusciva a sentire accanto a sé Eren pietrificato, eppure non si voltò per cercare i suoi occhi.

“Levi, mi dispiace.”

“Vattene.”

Levi riconobbe il gelo nelle sue parole e non se ne curò, visto che in quel momento si stava davvero trattenendo più del dovuto.

“Posso aiutarti a riscrivere le cose, posso-”

“Eren,” sibilò Levi, continuando a fissare la scrivania cosparsa di tè e fogli bagnati. “Ti ho detto di andartene.”

“Ma Levi, io-”

Fu a quel punto che Levi alzò la testa per guardarlo in faccia.

“Vattene da qui. Non voglio il tuo aiuto, hai già fatto abbastanza danni. Vattene da qui e lasciami in pace.”

Si rese conto di essere stato un po’ troppo brusco quando vide qualcosa rompersi nel verde degli occhi del ragazzo.

“Sì, capitano. La lascio lavorare.”

Levi non si curò neanche di correggere Eren, come faceva ogni volta che utilizzava il suo grado quando erano soli. Non lo salutò e non lo guardò uscire; si limitò a fissare il disastro che aveva davanti, trattenendo tutti gli improperi che sentiva in gola.

Alzò gli occhi dalla scrivania soltanto quando sentì la porta chiudersi. Sospirò, portandosi una mano a massaggiare le proprie tempie e avvertendo le prime avvisaglie di una forte emicrania.

Si costrinse a non pensare alle iridi ferite di Eren quando gli aveva ordinato di andarsene, preferendo concentrarsi sulla pulizia.

 

*

 

Levi passò la notte a riscrivere i documenti rovinati, ignorando il bisogno impellente di dormire e crollando solo alle prime luci dell’alba, dopo aver ultimato e firmato gli ultimi rapporti.

Si risvegliò solo un paio di ore dopo, quando sentì la voce squillante di Hanji fuori dalla sua porta. Ignorò il mal di testa e, quando cominciò lentamente a ricomporsi, si ritrovò a pensare ad Eren, al modo in cui lo aveva cacciato e al gelo delle sue parole. Stava quasi pensando di passare per i sotterranei e parlare con lui, ma uno sguardo a tutto ciò che aveva dovuto riscrivere quella notte gli fece cambiare repentinamente idea.

Stanco e con fin troppo poco riposo addosso, si preparò ad affrontare l’intensa giornata che aveva davanti, la riunione con Erwin e le massime cariche del Corpo di Ricerca.

L’incontro fu lungo e spossante e lo occupò per buona parte del giorno. Il sole stava quasi per tramontare quando firmò l’ultimo documento ed Erwin comunicò loro che la riunione era finita.

Levi si ritirò nei suoi alloggi con un’altra montagna di roba da fare e, per quanto l’irritazione nei confronti di Eren fosse scemata durante la giornata, venendo sostituita da una malsana voglia di vederlo e baciarlo, si ritrovò costretto a tornare a lavorare incessantemente alla scrivania. In realtà, era abbastanza sicuro che nelle ore successive Eren sarebbe spuntato dalla porta e gli avrebbe fatto una sorpresa, come era solito fare, come aveva fatto anche il giorno precedente. Levi si mise a lavorare con quella convinzione, aspettando pazientemente il bussare leggero caratteristico del ragazzo e quel sorriso che gli faceva dimenticare tutti i suoi doveri.

Levi scrisse per tutta la notte, addormentandosi nuovamente alle prime luci dell’alba, per poi svegliarsi con una delusione tale che gli fece tornare il mal di testa. Eren non era andato da lui.

Eren non era andato a scusarsi, non era andato a trovarlo, non era andato a chiedergli come avesse passato la giornata, non era andato a distrarlo dal suo lavoro.

Levi si preparò a un’altra impegnativa giornata di incontri con un groppo alla gola e irritato all’inverosimile, decidendo che non gli piacesse essere ignorato a quel modo e che Eren, _a quel punto_ , se l’era proprio cercata.


	10. Zehn

Levi rimase quattro giorni chiuso nella sua stanza, sbrigando scartoffie e dedicandosi all’organizzazione della spedizione. Delegò l’addestramento della sua squadra a Mikasa e riuscì ad evitare ogni tipo di contatto umano. Persino Hanji lo lasciò in pace, presa com’era dagli ultimi esperimenti e preparativi.

Eren non si presentò nella sua stanza, nemmeno a tarda notte, nemmeno con qualche scusa idiota.

Le uniche persone che entravano nei suoi alloggi erano galoppini che consegnavano messaggi e Mikasa con il rapporto dell’addestramento. Levi lo leggeva distrattamente, evitando il nome che più gli faceva stringere il cuore.

La notte tarda, quando più sentiva la mancanza di quelle dita che gli sfioravano la schiena, si chiedeva come potesse essere successo tutto quanto, come avesse fatto ad arrivare a quel punto. Come avesse potuto dare tanto potere a un ragazzino, qualcuno di così testardo e imprevedibile e lontano anni luce dal tipo di persona che era lui. Si chiedeva come fosse possibile sentire così tanto il bisogno di un bacio, una carezza, una risata. Quando era diventato così bisognoso e dipendente da qualcun altro, da non poter neanche passare un paio d’ore senza visualizzare quel sorriso nei suoi pensieri? Quando era accaduto? Ma, soprattutto, _perché_?

Levi se lo chiedeva, ma non riusciva a darsi una risposta.

 

*

 

Riconobbe il leggero bussare di Mikasa alla porta ancora prima che lei entrasse nell’ufficio.

“Buon pomeriggio, capitano,” mormorò la ragazza non appena si fu chiusa l’uscio alle sue spalle. Lui alzò lo sguardo dal proprio foglio per farle un cenno.

“Il caposquadra Hanji mi ha detto di venire a chiamarla.”

Levi smise di scrivere e le dedicò tutta la sua attenzione. “Per quale motivo?”

“Il caposquadra vuole fare un ultimo esperimento su Eren prima della spedizione e… vuole che lei sia presente.”

Levi trasalì quando la sentì pronunciare quel nome. “Vogliono che si trasformi?”

“Non lo so, signore, ma immagino di sì.”

Levi annuì e si alzò, precedendola nei corridoi. Indossò l’attrezzatura del movimento tridimensionale e si avviarono in religioso silenzio verso le stalle a recuperare i propri destrieri. Galopparono per un po’ nel boschetto di fronte al castello fino a quando non si trovarono nella radura gremita di soldati che spesso utilizzavano quando dovevano fare quel tipo di esperimento.

Levi cercò subito gli occhi di Eren, ma il ragazzo teneva lo sguardo fisso verso il terreno; i suoi lineamenti erano seri, arrabbiati e alquanto tesi. Levi sussultò quando si accorse quanto Eren fosse effettivamente irato e, senza nemmeno smontare dal cavallo, si recò verso Hanji.

“Perché mi hai fatto chiamare?” chiese seccato, ignorando il solito entusiasmo della donna.

“Erwin ci ha dato il permesso per quest’ultimo test,” cinguettò felice Hanji. “Voglio mettere alla prova i soldati e farli combattere contro Eren in versione gigante.”

Levi tornò a fissare Eren e il suo sguardo arrabbiato.

“No,” disse. “Non se ne parla.”

Hanji trasalì, confusa. “E per quale motivo? Erwin ci ha dato il suo permesso, siamo preparati a-“

“Guardalo,” esclamò Levi, puntando un dito verso Eren, attirando così l’attenzione del ragazzo, il quale alzò lo sguardo dal terreno. “Non mi sembra nelle condizioni adatte di trasformarsi.”

Levi si aspettava che Hanji cominciasse a contraddirlo, eppure fu un’altra voce ad arrivare alle sue orecchie.

“Sono nelle condizioni perfette per trasformarmi, _capitano_ ,” Eren rimarcò l’ultima parola con una rabbia che Levi conosceva fin troppo bene.

“No, non lo sei, moccioso,” rispose Levi irritato, squadrandolo dall’alto del suo cavallo. “Sei chiaramente sconvolto, non è sicuro che ti trasformi.”

“Sto bene,” Eren urlò quasi, le braccia rigide lungo il busto e i pugni stretti. “Non serve che lei si preoccupi per me, _capitano._ ”

Levi sussultò a quelle parole e avrebbe voluto rispondergli a tono, ma Hanji lo precedette e gli sfiorò una gamba. “Eren dice di potercela fare. I migliori soldati sono qui. Tu sei qui. Dovesse succedere qualunque cosa siamo coperti, no? Erwin era d’accordo.”

Levi li guardò entrambi qualche attimo, prima di imprecare e galoppare al margine della radura, irritato e con una fastidiosa sensazione nel petto. La situazione non gli piaceva e il suo sesto senso gli stava dicendo che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto.

Guardò da lontano Hanji saltellare entusiasta e impartire ordini ai vari soldati sulla strategia da adottare. Cercò ancora una volta lo sguardo di Eren, ma il ragazzo lo stava evitando, visto che continuava a dargli le spalle e non voltarsi nella sua direzione.

Controllò che l’attrezzatura del movimento tridimensionale fosse a posto e attese, una strana tensione nell’aria e nel petto.

Eren si mise al centro della radura, alcuni soldati si sistemarono sugli alberi che delimitavano il piccolo sprazzo di verde ed Hanji lo raggiunse a cavallo, sistemandosi accanto a lui in silenzio.

“Non è stata una buona idea,” mormorò Levi dopo poco, mentre tutti si mettevano al loro posto.

“Perché ne sei così convinto?” chiese lei, facendo un segno con il braccio a Mike all’altro capo della radura.

“Il moccioso ha qualcosa che non va,” spiegò Levi, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Eren. “Spero di sbagliarmi, ma qui la vedo male.”

A quelle parole Hanji non rispose, concentrata com’era sulla riuscita dell’esperimento. Non appena tutti furono al proprio posto, la donna si rivolse ad Eren.

“Va bene! Eren, puoi trasformarti adesso!” urlò, portandosi una mano accanto alla bocca.

Levi era così concentrato sul viso di Eren che quasi scattò quando il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo dal terreno apposta per cercare i suoi occhi. Anche se era lontano, Levi vide il fuoco bruciare in quelle iridi, un fuoco che non aveva mai visto e che, in quel momento, lo spaventò.

Avrebbe voluto avvertire Hanji di interrompere immediatamente l’esperimento, ma Eren si morse la mano e Levi capì che era ormai troppo tardi.

Arrivò il fulmine, poi il rombo del tuono e, infine, l’urlo assordante del gigante.

Non appena la polvere si diradò leggermente, Levi scorse esattamente ciò che temeva. Gli occhi di Eren brillavano di un verde acceso, quasi accecante, ed erano decisamente diversi rispetto a quelli di tutti gli altri esperimenti di Hanji.

Eren aveva perso il controllo del gigante.

Un altro urlo del mostro confermò l’ipotesi di Levi, il quale ignorò Hanji pietrificata al suo fianco e iniziò a galoppare in avanti, una mano sulle redini e l’altra pronta sulla spada.

“State indietro!” urlò rivolto ai soldati presenti e rendendo ben chiare le sue intenzioni. “Ci penso io a lui! Non attaccatelo!”

Doveva portarlo via da quella radura ed entrare nel bosco, dove avrebbe potuto sfruttare il movimento tridimensionale per fermarlo.

“Moccioso!” lo chiamò Levi, fermando il cavallo di fronte a lui e attirando l’attenzione di quegli occhi scintillanti. “Vediamo se riesci a prendermi!”

Il gigante ruggì e si protese in avanti, ma Levi fu più svelto e indirizzò il cavallo nella direzione opposta, cominciando a galoppare verso il bosco nel tentativo di farsi inseguire da Eren. Si voltò solo per assicurarsi che i soldati stessero eseguendo i suoi ordini e non lo attaccassero. Si stupì quando vide Mikasa, col volto disperato, ferma sul suo cavallo ad attenersi all’ordine ricevuto. Chiunque sapeva che, se c’era qualcuno in grado di poter fermare Eren, quel qualcuno era Levi.

Non appena entrò nel bosco, Levi abbandonò il suo destriero e cominciò a volare tra gli alberi utilizzando il movimento tridimensionale, senza smettere di essere concentrato sui passi veloci di Eren dietro di sé, i quali si avvicinavano sempre di più.

Udì un rumore sordo troppo vicino e, tutto a un tratto, si sentì sbalzare verso destra: Eren aveva sradicato uno degli alberi a cui era arpionato il cavo che lo teneva sospeso. Mancò di poco un ramo particolarmente possente che gli avrebbe rotto un braccio, eppure riuscì a dare un colpo ben assestato al tronco poco più avanti. Gli mancò il fiato per un paio di attimi, ma ci mise mezzo secondo per constatare che non aveva nulla di rotto e tornare a volteggiare nell’aria.

Non appena riuscì a seminare Eren, addentrandosi sempre di più nel bosco, Levi si fermò e si nascose nel fogliame in attesa. Aspettò che Eren fosse abbastanza vicino per scagliarsi contro di lui con le lame sguainate. Con un movimento pulito e preciso, cominciò a recidergli i tendini e muscoli delle gambe in modo da farlo cadere a terra, poi gli piantò un arpione su un braccio e gli saltò sulla spalla.

Ricordava il metodo spiegato da Armin e non si fece scrupoli a infilargli una lama nel retro del collo, dove sapeva si trovasse Eren. Il gigante strillò e si dimenò quando la spada gli entrò a lacerare la carne, ma Levi rimase esattamente dove era, arpionandosi al manico della lama.

“Eren!” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. “Devi riprendere il controllo, Eren!”

Il gigante si dimenò e Levi mancò di poco la mano che voleva afferrarlo. Con una serie di movimenti precisi, gli troncò e i muscoli di entrambe le braccia e si ritrovò sospeso davanti al suo volto. Fissò quegli occhi sfavillanti con le spade sguainate e fumanti.

“Eren, riprendi il controllo... questo non sei tu!”

Il gigante ruggì nuovamente e si protese in avanti con la bocca aperta; Levi si scansò e tornò sulla sua spalla, infilando nuovamente la lama nella carne che già si era rimarginata.

“Eren, svegliati! Ti devi svegliare!” Levì infilzò ancora di più la spada nella pelle del gigante, sentendolo guaire. “ _Ho bisogno che ti svegli, Eren_!”

Non si accorse della mano che si era avvicinata a lui finché non fu troppo tardi e la sentì stringersi attorno al suo corpo. Provò a dimenarsi e recuperare il coltello che teneva nella cintura, ma non ci fu verso; poco dopo, si ritrovò davanti alla faccia del gigante.

Fissò il viso di Eren con il fiato corto, ma non si arrese. Non ancora.

“Moccioso, devi svegliarti, cazzo!” La presa attorno al suo corpo si fece più stretta e gli tolse il fiato nel petto. “Eren… svegliati…” riuscì a dire con voce roca. “ _Ti prego_ , svegliati…”

A quelle parole, il gigante si fermò, allentando la stretta e lasciando che Levi tornasse a respirare. L’uomo ne approfittò per recuperare il coltello, tagliargli via tre dita e balzare in aria tra gli alberi. Atterrò nuovamente sulla spalla di Eren e sguainò la spada per riprovare ad avere un contatto con lui.

“Eren, per favore, svegliati… Non posso ucciderti, ho bisogno di te…” Levi pronunciò quelle parole quasi sussurrando, non più rivolte all’enorme figura a cui stava tranciando le carni, ma al ragazzo intrappolato sotto di esse.

Il gigante rimase immobile per qualche secondo, per poi ruggire dal dolore e cadere in avanti. Levi balzò via prima del tonfo che fece tremare il terreno e, quando vide l’enorme corpo privo di vita cominciare a fumare, si precipitò nel punto in cui ancora era conficcata una spada.

Estrasse il coltello dalla cintura e cominciò a tagliare via pezzi di carne finché non riuscì a liberare Eren. Era svenuto, ma tutto intero.

Levi tranciò via gli ultimi brandelli del gigante e lo estrasse da quel corpo che già stava evaporando, caricandoselo sotto un braccio e balzando su un ramo poco distante.

Non appena furono al sicuro, Levi lo strinse tra le braccia e gli accarezzò il volto con una mano. Era bollente e aveva delle occhiaie marcate. Lo aveva già visto in quelle condizioni, ma questo non voleva dire che fosse una vista a cui era abituato.

“Eren,” lo chiamò dolcemente, quasi sicuro che il ragazzo non lo avrebbe sentito; eppure, aveva comunque bisogno di dire il suo nome, come a rassicurarsi che fosse tutto finito.

Eren aprì gli occhi lentamente e gemette piano dal dolore. Accennò un lieve e piccolo sorriso, prima di mormorare “Levi” e lasciarsi andare completamente tra le braccia dell’uomo.

Levi lo cinse a sé e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando andare il sospiro che neanche sapeva di stare trattenendo.  
  
 

*

  
 

Quando Eren si svegliò, non capì subito dove si trovasse.

Aprì gli occhi a fatica e ci mise un po’ a riconoscere il soffitto dell’infermeria nella penombra di quella che sospettava fosse mattina. Si sentiva spossato, gli arti stanchi e doloranti e la testa pesante, come se avesse preso a capocciate il muro.

Provò a mettersi a sedere, ma non ci riuscì. Optò per far voltare la testa sul cuscino e guardarsi intorno.

Il respiro gli rimase intrappolato in gola quando vide Levi addormentato su una sedia appoggiata al muro, i lineamenti di qualcuno che era appena crollato dopo troppe ore di veglia.

Notò che aveva un graffio sul viso e il torace fasciato e si sentì improvvisamente in colpa.

Indugiò per qualche attimo ancora sul suo viso addormentato e desiderò potersi alzare per poter baciare via la ruga preoccupata che aveva sulla fronte. Poi, però, si ricordò tutto quello che era successo i giorni passati, al modo in cui Levi si era rivolto a lui, al fatto che lo avesse ignorato e non si fosse premurato di cercarlo, nonostante tutto.

Si voltò dall’altra parte, sperando che il sonno lo cogliesse presto.  
 

*

 

Levi aveva appena mandato via Mikasa per l’ennesima volta quando sentì un grugnito provenire dal giaciglio su cui stava riposando Eren. Si voltò di scatto, dando le spalle alla finestra e si avvicinò al letto con passi leggeri, cercando gli occhi del ragazzo che si stava finalmente risvegliando.

Si sedette sulla sedia accanto ala branda e aspettò che ricambiasse lo sguardo, ma il ragazzo non lo fece.

“Come ti senti?” azzardò l’uomo con voce ferma e decisa.

Eren non rispose; invece, provò a mettersi seduto gemendo un poco, riuscendoci solo quando Levi lo aiutò a sistemarsi con la schiena contro la testata del letto.

Levi continuò a guardarlo, in attesa, finché Eren non trovò finalmente il coraggio di alzare il capo.

“Ho…”

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, ma Levi capì subito la domanda.

“No, non hai ucciso nessuno.”

“Bene,” disse, cominciando a stropicciare il lenzuolo. “Feriti?”

“Solo chi ha provato a fermarti.”

Vide gli occhi di Eren indugiare sulla fasciatura che aveva attorno al torace e sul taglio che aveva sul viso.

“Mi dispiace,” mormorò il ragazzo.

Levi rispose con un sospiro, appoggiandosi allo schiena della sedia e scrutando il volto del ragazzo. Lesse dispiacere nei suoi lineamenti, rabbia e tristezza. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe dato per vederlo sorridere di nuovo.

“Io e te dobbiamo parlare,” enunciò a un certo punto, ignorando quanto sembrassero serie quelle parole. Eren annuì, ma ancora non lo guardò in volto.

“Ho intenzione di fare questo discorso una volta sola, quindi sei pregato di aprire bene le orecchie.”

“Sì, capitano.”

Levi sospirò e fece schioccare le labbra a quel titolo, ma si promise di rimproverarlo più tardi.

“Io non sono un ragazzino, Eren,” disse serio, assaporando quanto suonasse bene quel nome sulle sue labbra. “Non posso darti il brivido che cerchi.”

Fu a quel punto che Eren lo guardò in faccia, confuso da quella affermazione. “ _Brivido_?”

“Qualunque cosa che dia libero sfogo ai tuoi ormoni da adolescente,” spiegò Levi. “Io non sono quel tipo di persona con cui appartarsi in ogni angolo buio o che può permettersi di perdere tempo in smancerie o altro.”

Eren rimase in silenzio.

“Ho oneri e responsabilità importanti che necessiteranno sempre la mia più completa attenzione, che a te piaccia oppure no.”

“Lo so.”

“Molto bene. Quindi, spero tu comprenda che, se è il brivido dell’essere scoperti o di passare pomeriggi interi a far sesso ciò che vuoi e ciò di cui hai bisogno, dovrà essere qualcun altro a darteli.”

Eren lo guardò serio per un paio di attimi. “Non… non è questo che voglio da te.”

“Ah, no?”

“No.”

Levi fece roteare gli occhi. “Di sicuro non è quello che mi hai mostrato.”

“Levi, te lo giuro su quello che ti pare, non mi interessa il brivido o che tu ti comporti da adolescente o… che tu sia un’altra persona.”

“Forse sarebbe meglio se tu-“

“No!” Eren lo interruppe con un tono arrabbiato, zittendolo. “Io non voglio nessun altro. Non ho _bisogno_ di nessun altro.”

Levi annuì. “Credo allora tu debba spiegarmi il perché del tuo comportamento negli ultimi tempi.”

Eren si morse il labbro e stropicciò nervosamente le lenzuola. “Nella mia testa aveva più senso, a ripensarci adesso è stata un’idea davvero stupida.”

“Di cosa stai parlando?”

Eren sospirò sconsolato. “Un po’ di tempo fa, ho notato che, quando siamo insieme solo noi due, sei quasi più… felice?”

Levi lo guardò torvo, ma Eren non si scompose.

“Non so se sia questa la parola giusta, ma, quando sono con te, mi sembri meno irritato e apatico.”

“Quella è la mia faccia normale,” mormorò Levi seccato.

Eren ignorò il suo commento e continuò. “E sorridi, ti sciogli e sembri più tranquillo e rilassato. Odi un po’ meno il mondo.”

Levi fece schioccare le labbra ed Eren fece un piccolo sorriso. “Vedi? Sei un po’ meno così e più… propenso a lasciar correre queste cose. Mi abbracci, mi baci e mi sembri davvero più contento. Sembri felice, quando siamo insieme.”

“E questo, di grazia, cosa c’entra con i tuoi ormoni impazziti?”

Eren fece un piccolo sorriso amaro. “Quando ero piccolo, mia mamma mi diceva sempre che il regalo più grande che si possa fare a qualcuno è farlo sorridere.”

Fece una piccola pausa e Levi non osò fiatare. “Il primo passo per prendersi cura di una persona è assicurarsi che sorrida, sempre e in ogni momento, e che sia contenta.”

Eren lo guardò mordendosi il labbro. “Tu ti prendi cura di me dal primo giorno che ci conosciamo. Mi hai salvato la vita più volte e mi hai dato speranza. Mi hai dato le ali per volare e per essere libero, più libero di quanto abbia mai sognato di poter essere.”

Levi deglutì, senza trovare nulla da dire.

“Volevo solo ricambiare il favore e prendermi cura di te, farti sorridere il più possibile. E avendo notato che è in quei momenti che sei più Levi e meno Capitano della Squadra Speciale del Corpo di Ricerca, ho deciso di fare in modo che sorridessi il più possibile.”

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un paio di attimi, a guardarsi semplicemente.

“Ma è stata un’idea stupida e immatura... mi dispiace averti fatto perdere così tanto tempo per riparare ai miei stupidi casini,” commentò Eren amaramente, fissandosi le mani. “Se sei tu ad aver bisogno di una persona più matura e responsabile, saprò farmi da parte.”

A quel punto, Levi si alzò e si avvicinò al letto, incontrando lo sguardo sorpreso di Eren. “Non è stata un’idea stupida,” sussurrò contro le sue labbra, prima di portargli una mano ad accarezzargli una guancia e baciarlo dolcemente, senza fretta e assaporando ogni singolo istante che avevano perso a non parlarsi.

Anche Eren si ritrovò ad carezzargli dolcemente le gote, e Levi non riuscì a non darsi dello stupido per non essersi chiariti prima di tutto quel casino, prima di rischiare di perdersi davvero.

Interruppero il bacio solo quando Levi gemette dal dolore al torace per via della posizione scomoda, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e cercando la mano di Eren tra le lenzuola.

“Quindi, non si tratta solo di ormoni impazziti?” domandò Levi dopo poco, accennando a un sorriso.

“Non solo,” rispose Eren. “Volevo davvero solo esserci per te. Non voglio che tu stia solo per troppo tempo.”

“In questi ultimi giorni però non ti sei fatto scrupoli.”

Eren arrossì a quelle parole. “Ero arrabbiato con te.”

“Quando mai non sei arrabbiato per qualcosa?”

Eren arricciò il naso. “Sei stato un vero stronzo a cacciarmi in quel modo… potevi almeno venire tu, da me.”

“Dovevo lavorare,” fu la risposta di Levi. “Potevi pure venire tu da me. Ci saremmo risparmiati un sacco di problemi e un esperimento fallito.”

A quelle parole, Eren avvampò. “Non era mia intenzione perdere il controllo. Non pensavo di essere così… arrabbiato. Quando sei apparso nella radura, non ci ho più visto. Mi sono sentito quasi… accecato.”

Levi rimase in silenzio, accarezzando lentamente la mano di Eren.

“Come hai fatto a farmi riprendere coscienza?”

Levi alzò le spalle. “Ti ho parlato.”

“E cosa mi hai detto?”

L’uomo lo guardò negli occhi per qualche attimo prima di rispondergli. “Che avevo bisogno di te.”

Si beò del rossore sulle guance di Eren e il suo sorriso imbarazzato. “Davvero?”

Levi rispose chinandosi in avanti per baciarlo sulle labbra e passargli una mano tra i capelli spettinati. Si allontanò dalla sua bocca quel tanto che bastava per poter parlare. “Non osare mai più fare una cosa simile.”

Non ebbe bisogno di essere troppo specifico perché Eren capì immediatamente. “Te lo prometto.”

Tornarono a baciarsi e Levi percepì il malessere che lo aveva accompagnato gli ultimi giorni scivolare via ad ogni bacio ed ogni carezza. Sentiva il cuore battere forte nel petto e per una volta, la prima in vita sua, decise di non ignorare quella sensazione che lo stava scaldando da capo a piedi.


	11. Elf

“Ragazzi, è ufficiale,” esordì Jean, lasciandosi cadere mollemente sull’erba in mezzo ai suoi amici. “Quei due scopano come conigli.”

Il silenzio che seguì le sue parole lo lasciò un po’ sorpreso e anche deluso. Si aspettava che almeno qualcuno chiedesse spiegazioni, non che tutti continuassero a godersi il dolce far niente di quella serata estiva.

“Dovrai essere un po’ più specifico,” mormorò Connie, il capo in grembo a Sasha e con un filo d’erba tra le labbra.

Jean sbuffò all’indifferenza dei suoi amici riguardo la sua succosissima notizia. “Ma non è ovvio? Sto parlando di Eren e Capitan Barattolo.”

“Mi piacerebbe proprio vederti chiamare Levi così,” ridacchiò Reiner, tirandosi su sui gomiti. “Secondo me, ti appenderebbe per le palle dalla torre più alta.”

Le risate che seguirono a quella battuta irritarono ancora di più Jean. Perché nessuno era scioccato dalla sua notizia? Solo poco tempo prima, tutti facevano scommesse a riguardo ed era l’argomento di discussione preferito dall’intera squadra quando Eren e Mikasa non erano presenti!

Stava per andarsene sbuffando quando la risata di Christa arrivò alle sue orecchie.

“Lo sapevamo già, Jean.”

In quel momento, fu Jean a guardarli sconvolto. “E perché non me l’avete detto? Ma soprattutto… come fate a saperlo?”

“Ce l’ha detto Armin quella volta che tu e Sasha vi siete scommessi la colazione,” rispose Connie, per poi ricevere un pizzicotto da Sasha e una gomitata nel costato da Armin.

Jean fissò sbalordito i suoi pessimi amici e decise che avrebbe dovuto trovarsene di nuovi. Lanciò un’occhiata omicida a Sasha e le puntò contro il dito. “Mi devi una colazione.”

Lei alzò le spalle e gli fece un gran sorriso. “Non so di cosa parli.”

Prima che Jean potesse saltarle al collo, Armin sospirò e si mise seduto. “Tu, piuttosto, come fai a saperlo?”

“Beh, li ho visti.”

Fu a quella frase che Jean ottenne finalmente l’attenzione che desiderava, dato che tutti aprirono gli occhi per guardarlo sgomenti. Il ragazzo ridacchiò vittorioso; ora sì che si cominciava a ragionare.

“Cosa vuoi dire che li hai visti?” chiese Armin, incuriosito come non mai.

Jean allungò le gambe e appoggiò i gomiti sull’erba. “Non sono sicuro di volervelo dire… insomma, voi siete stati i primi a tenermi all’oscuro.”

Una serie di lamentele si levò dal gruppo e Jean rise malizioso.

“Non te l’abbiamo detto semplicemente perché erano sempre presenti Eren o Mikasa. Ora sputa il rospo prima che te lo faccia sputare io!” sbottò Ymir, sdraiata accanto a Christa, la quale giocava con i suoi lunghi capelli biondi.

Il ragazzo sospirò drammaticamente e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Com’è che si dice?”

Christa riuscì ad avvolgere le braccia attorno al corpo della fidanzata prima che questa saltasse in piedi e andasse personalmente a prendere a pugni in faccia Jean. I ragazzi attorno a loro ridacchiarono per la reazione di Ymir, perfino Jean, grato però dei riflessi prontissimi di Christa.

“Non ve lo meritate perché siete persone brutte, ma… sì, li ho beccati a baciarsi dietro le scuderie.”

Lo squadrarono tutti sbigottiti.

“Hai davvero visto il capitano Levi fare una cosa simile?” domandò Berthold, raccogliendo le ginocchia al petto.

“E’ stato lui a spingere Eren contro il muro,” Jean alzò le spalle. “E a infilargli una mano nei pantaloni.”

Una serie di versi schifati si levò dai suoi amici.

“Non volevamo sapere anche questo!” biascicò Reiner con una smorfia, mettendosi a sedere. Jean, in tutta risposta, ridacchiò.

“Già,” asserì Sasha, tirando fuori una mela dallo zaino e strofinandola lievemente sui pantaloni. Stava quasi per portarsela alla bocca, ma Jean gliela sfilò dalla mano e le diede un morso, facendo un ghigno allo sguardo smarrito della ragazza.

“Che c’è?” chiese, ingoiando il boccone. “Me lo devi... la scommessa l’avevo vinta io.”

Dopo anni di amicizia, Jean avrebbe dovuto perfettamente sapere quanto diventasse violenta Sasha se le veniva negato del cibo, eppure non si lamentò quando la ragazza gli saltò addosso nel tentativo di recuperare il suo frutto.

I ragazzi attorno a loro risero divertiti alla loro giocosa lotta.

Nell’ilarità generale, nessuno notò che Armin fosse in silenzio e sulla fronte gli fosse spuntata una ruga preoccupata.  
 

*

 

Eren era seduto nell’armeria a lucidare le sue spade ed oliare il suo movimento tridimensionale, quando sentì il rumore della porta che si apriva. Non si fermò e non alzò il capo dal tavolo, certo che fosse qualche altro soldato recatosi lì per dedicarsi alla propria attrezzatura.

Continuò a pulire la lama finché non sentì una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla. Alzò il capo, incuriosito, e sorrise quando vide che si trattava di Levi. Aveva i capelli che gli coprivano il volto, per cui Eren non riuscì a vedere la sua espressione.

“Ehi,” lo salutò. “Cosa ci fai qui? Pensavo fossi in riunione con il comandante Erwin.”

Levi non rispose e, nel momento in cui alzò il capo e lasciò che la luce che entrava dalla finestra gli illuminasse il viso, Eren comprese che qualcosa che non andava.

“Va tutto bene?”

Levi rimase in silenzio, gli tolse la spada dalle mani per metterla sul tavolo, si mise a cavalcioni in grembo ad Eren e gli portò le braccia attorno al collo. D’istinto, anche Eren lo abbracciò e cominciò ad accarezzargli gentilmente la schiena.

“Levi,” mormorò dolcemente. “Cosa è successo?”

Levi ancora non rispose, affondò ancora di più la testa nell’incavo del collo di Eren. Il ragazzo riusciva a sentire il suo respiro contro l’orecchio e il cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata contro il petto.

Lo strinse forte a sé, tornando a far scorrere una mano lungo la schiena dell’uomo e accarezzandogli lentamente i capelli corvini con l’altra.

“Vuoi parlarne?” domandò Eren con un sussurro, lasciandogli un bacio sul capo.

“No,” fu la prima parola che Levi pronunciò da quando era entrato nell’armeria.

“Va bene.”

Rimasero in silenzio per un bel po’, ma, nonostante le carezze gentili di Eren, il ragazzo capì che Levi era sempre nello stato in cui era arrivato. Era teso, turbato, probabilmente molto arrabbiato; purtroppo, sapeva che il motivo riguardasse l’imminente spedizione e il fatto che presto sarebbero andati fuori dalle mura.

Strinse Levi forte e gli lasciò un altro bacio sul capo, non sapendo bene cosa dire o cosa fare per farlo sentire meglio.

“Sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte,” mormorò senza neanche rendersene conto.

Furono proprio quelle parole a tranquillizzare Levi; Eren se ne rese conto quando sentì la tensione abbandonare il suo corpo e la stretta attorno al suo collo diventare meno decisa. Eppure, nonostante ciò, non si azzardò a lasciare la presa o a smettere di abbracciarlo.

Eren non si era preoccupato del fatto che qualcuno potesse vederli e sciolse l’abbraccio solo nel momento in cui Levi lasciò andare il suo collo. Quest’ultimo si mise diritto seduto sulle sue gambe, cercando i suoi occhi e portando una mano ad accarezzargli la guancia.

Eren sorrise ai suoi lineamenti stanchi e sperò che Levi potesse leggere nei suoi occhi che intendeva davvero ciò che gli aveva detto poco prima. Lui ci sarebbe stato, _sempre_.

Levi si chinò per lasciargli un bacio casto sulle labbra, un bacio che aveva il sapore di tante cose che non si sarebbero mai detti e di tutto quello che si erano invece scambiati con quell’abbraccio.

Si guardarono ancora per qualche istante, prima che Levi si alzasse e uscisse dall’armeria.

Eren lo vide uscire e si ripromise che quella notte glielo avrebbe ripetuto fino all’infinito finché non si sarebbe addormentato, finché non se lo sarebbe marchiato a fuoco nell’animo.  
 

*

 

“Non andate al terzo piano...” esordì Jean, sedendosi al tavolo della colazione. “Se non vorrete strapparvi i bulbi oculari a mani nude, non andateci.”

Il gruppo annuì, Connie addirittura rise. Nessuno si attese la domanda di Mikasa.

“Perché?”

Jean si morse un labbro e cercò di mascherare al meglio l’espressione di puro terrore che sentì irrigidirgli i lineamenti. “Perché è davvero lurido, una vera schifezza,” disse, cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.

Mikasa non si scompose, alzò le spalle e finì di bere il suo tè.

“Avete visto Eren?” chiese poi la ragazza, guardandosi intorno.

Jean tossì, provando a camuffare una risata, rendendosi conto che anche gli altri lo avevano imitato.

“Era fuori,” rispose prontamente Armin.

La ragazza annuì e si alzò dalla panca, per poi uscire dalla stanza.

Fu solo una volta che lo sguardo inquisitore di Mikasa si fu allontanato che il gruppo di ragazzi scoppiò a sghignazzare, ringraziando chissà quale buona stella che aveva evitato loro quella che avrebbe potuto diventare una vera e propria carneficina.  
 

*

 

“Non è che se sbuffi cambio idea, moccioso.”

Il suono marcato di un altro sospiro fece quasi sorridere Levi, il quale alzò lo sguardo dai suoi documenti per posarlo sulla figura di Eren, intento a mettere a posto per il suo ufficio le cose che lui stesso aveva sparpagliato in giro.

C’erano libri praticamente ovunque, il suo movimento tridimensionale sparso sul pavimento, uno stivale accanto alla porta e uno sotto la finestra, una divisa da portare in lavanderia tutta stropicciata ai piedi del letto, il piattino pieno di briciole con il quale Eren aveva fatto merenda sul davanzale e i residui di alcune candele terminate sopra il comodino.

Non appena Levi era entrato nei suoi alloggi, aveva visto Eren seduto sul pavimento ad armeggiare con il suo movimento tridimensionale e circondato dal caos più totale. A quella scena, aveva quasi perso il senno.

Aveva costretto Eren a rimettere tutto a posto e di tenere le sue cose in ordine, soprattutto visto che quello era il suo ufficio e non la sua stanza nei sotterranei. Eren aveva ribattuto che, in realtà, quella era anche un po’ la sua stanza, visto quanto tempo ci passava, e che, di conseguenza, poteva tenerla un po’ in disordine.

Quando Levi lo aveva minacciato che non lo avrebbe più baciato da lì alla partenza se la sua stanza non fosse tornata linda e pulita nel giro di qualche ora, Eren aveva cominciato a sbuffare e a mettere a posto le sue cose sotto lo sguardo vigile dell’uomo.

“Posso capire il pulito...” iniziò a un certo punto Eren, raccogliendo libri dal pavimento. “Ma il disordine è un’altra cosa. Io trovo tutto nel mio disordine.”

“Metti a posto e taci,” ribatté Levi senza neanche ascoltarlo.

Eren mugugnò qualcosa e si voltò verso la libreria con le braccia cariche di volumi.

“Cosa stai brontolando?”

“Niente.”

“Meglio,” asserì Levi, tornando a leggere i suoi documenti.

Rimase concentrato finché non sentì un frusciare di vestiti. Alzò lo sguardo brevemente, ma si ritrovò a sbarrare gli occhi quando si rese conto che Eren si era sfilato la maglietta ed era rimasto a petto nudo.

Guardò per qualche attimo la sua schiena muscolosa e attese di riuscire a trovare la forza di parlare.

“Cosa stai facendo, moccioso?”

Eren si voltò verso di lui con un’espressione innocente. “Questo? Oh, _fa caldo_ ,” lo guardò sbattendo le ciglia. “Non è un problema, _vero_?”

Levi fece schioccare le labbra e tornò a leggere il pezzo di carta che aveva davanti agli occhi, conscio però che ormai non sarebbe mai più riuscito a concentrarsi quel pomeriggio.

Ce la mise tutta a non alzare la testa ogni tre secondi per ammirare i muscoli sudati del ragazzo che aveva di fronte. Fece del suo meglio e aspettò che Eren mettesse a posto almeno tre quarti del suo ufficio, prima di alzarsi con un evidente problema in mezzo alle gambe e stamparlo contro il muro più vicino.

Mentre Eren gli sbottonava la camicia, mordeva e succhiava ogni lembo di pelle che la sua bocca incontrava, Levi notò che gli stivali del ragazzo erano ancora uno contro la porta e l’altro sotto la finestra, che dei libri erano rimasti sul pavimento e che il piattino con le briciole era sempre sul davanzale.

Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al piacere, intrecciando le dita con i capelli di Eren.

Un pochino di disordine, in fondo, non avrebbe ucciso nessuno.  
 

*

  
“Jean, ma che faccia sconvolta che hai… non hai dormito?”

“Questa settimana mi hanno spostato al quinto piano, visti i preparativi per la spedizione. Esattamente accanto agli alloggi del capitano Levi,” spiegò il ragazzo, occhi sbarrati e due profonde occhiaie. “Non volete davvero sapere cosa mi ha tenuto sveglio stanotte.”

I suoi amici lo fissarono con compassione e Sasha gli offrì addirittura un pezzo del suo toast.  
 

*

 

Eren stava tracciando ghirigori sui pettorali di Levi quando un sussurro dell’uomo richiamò la sua attenzione.

“Hai mai pensato a cosa farai dopo… dopo che sarà tutto finito?”

“Certo,” rispose Eren, continuando quel movimento lento. “Tu no?”

Levi non rispose ed Eren comprese anche il motivo. Gli lasciò un bacio sul pettorale e si avvicinò ancora di più al suo corpo nudo.

“Quando sarà tutto finito e avrò ucciso tutti i giganti, voglio andare a cercare l’oceano.”

“Cosa sarebbe?”

Eren sorrise e alzò il capo per cercare di guardare Levi negli occhi, ma la posizione non glielo consentì. “E’ tipo una distesa d’acqua infinita, più grande di un lago, con onde che possono essere altissime... l’acqua non si può bere perché è salata.”

“Che assurdità,” Levi fece schioccare le labbra, portando una mano ad accarezzare i capelli di Eren.

“No, no, esiste davvero!”

“E come fai a saperlo?”

“Quando eravamo piccoli, Armin aveva questo libro di suo nonno e… lì abbiamo scoperto di questo oceano,” spiegò Eren, abbracciando il torace di Levi. “E’ da allora che sogniamo di andarci.”

Levi non replicò ed Eren sgusciò dalla sua presa per sdraiarsi sopra di lui, facendo aderire i loro corpi e sistemandosi tra le gambe di Levi. Lo baciò piano sulle labbra.

“Tu verrai con me a vedere l’oceano.”

Levi fece roteare gli occhi.

“Sono serio. Verrai con me,” ripeté Eren, scostandogli un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte. “Quando vinceremo.”

“ _Se_ vinceremo.”

“ _Quando_ ,” insistette Eren, per poi baciarlo nuovamente. Si allontanò da lui qualche attimo dopo, la distanza necessaria affinché potesse parlare.

“Ormai dovresti averlo capito,” sussurrò contro le sue labbra umide. “Non ho intenzione di lasciarti morire là fuori.”

Sentì Levi trattenere il respiro a quelle parole, ma non gli lasciò occasione di rispondere. Tornò a baciarlo possessivo, percependo l’eccitazione di poco prima tornare.

Levi gemette il suo nome per il resto della nottata.

Eren decise che era il suono più bello avesse mai sentito in vita sua.  
 

*

 

“Ragazzi, qui bisogna fare qualcosa. La situazione sta degenerando,” commentò Connie al volto sconvolto di Jean, testimone per l’ennesima volta alle effusioni tra Eren e il capitano Levi.

“Hai davvero così tanta voglia di morire?” domandò Reiner, bevendo un sorso di caffè.

“Certo che no!” esclamò Connie, per poi indicare Jean seduto accanto a lui che fissava assente la sua colazione. “Ma guardalo! Non voglio neanche sapere cosa ha visto!”

“Cose che non potrò dimenticare mai più,” mormorò Jean, fissando il vuoto.

Sasha gli sventolò una mano davanti agli occhi, ma lui non ebbe alcuna reazione.

“Capite che intendo?” Connie sospirò. “Alla lunga, qua rischiamo di-“

“Non…” Jean lo interruppe, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati. “Parlare di cose _lunghe_. Per i prossimi dieci anni. _Non. Farlo._ ”

Un silenzio tombale scese sul tavolo e tutti si ritrovarono ad avere un’espressione schifata in volto.

Poi Armin sospirò e tutti si voltarono verso di lui. “C’è un motivo dietro a tutto questo,” spiegò. “Tra due giorni partiamo per il distretto di Trost, per via della nuova spedizione.”

I ragazzi rimasero zitti, capirono cosa intendesse dire ancora prima che pronunciasse quelle parole.

“Stanno diventando più incoscienti perché questi potrebbero essere gli ultimi momenti.”

Nessuno di loro osò finire la colazione o proferire parola fino a quando il capitano non li richiamò all’attenti e ordinò loro di andare nel campo di addestramento.  
 

*

 

Eren lo baciò con una disperazione che mai aveva provato prima.

Non erano negli alloggi di Levi, il letto su cui erano distesi era sconosciuto, ma ad Eren non importava. Sentiva i minuti scorrere e l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che non avesse abbastanza tempo.

Il giorno dopo, lui e Levi sarebbero partiti per la cinquantottesima spedizione. Avevano lasciato il quartier generale del corpo di ricerca quella mattina, in direzione del distretto di Trost, dove avrebbero passato la notte, pronti poi a varcare le mura alle prime luci del mattino.

Eren sarebbe dovuto essere nel dormitorio con i suoi compagni, ma era riuscito a sgattaiolare nella camera privata che era stata affidata a Levi e aveva atteso lì che il capitano fosse tornato dall’ultimissima riunione con Erwin.

Non appena Levi aveva messo piede nella stanza, Eren gli era saltato al collo e aveva cominciato a baciarlo con passione e con urgenza, cercando nel mentre di spogliarlo e di sentire la sua pelle nuda sotto le dita.

Levi non aveva fatto domande. Aveva capito.

Dopo aver lasciato una scia di vestiti dietro di loro, caddero entrambi sul letto, senza smettere di baciarsi e di toccarsi, senza parlare o dirsi niente: non avevano tempo per quelle cose, sapevano che l’alba sarebbe arrivata presto.

Eren lo baciò con disperazione sentì Levi fare lo stesso, succhiandogli un labbro e graffiandogli la schiena.

“Levi,” ansimò contro il suo orecchio mentre l’uomo gli mordeva il collo. “Levi, ti prego, facciamolo.”

Gemette quando Levi si allontanò da lui per guardarlo negli occhi.

“No,” rispose, dopo un paio di attimi di silenzio.

Eren lo guardò sconvolto, perché non si aspettava una risposta simile. Non in quel momento.

“Levi, ma domani…”

“Domani cavalcheremo per tutto il giorno. Dovremo essere al meglio della forma e dell’attenzione.”

Eren fece un verso lamentoso. “Ma puoi farlo tu a me! Lo sai che guarisco, starò bene.”

“No,” ripeté Levi, passandogli una mano tra i capelli. “Quando succederà, sarà il contrario.”

Eren si morse il labbro. “Quando?”

Levi annuì e gli baciò le labbra. “Quando torneremo dalla spedizione, faremo tutto quello che vorrai,” si avvicinò al suo orecchio per leccarlo. “ _Mi farai tutto quello che vorrai_.”

Eren sentì un brivido e una nuova ondata di eccitazione travolgerlo.

“Ma non stanotte,” continuò l’uomo, tornando a guardarlo.

Con quella promessa, Eren dovette rassegnarsi.

“Però, se potessimo... vorresti?” chiese titubante, portando una mano ad accarezzare il viso di Levi.

In tutta risposta, l’uomo tornò a baciarlo possessivo e disperato, ingoiando il gemito di Eren e togliendogli di nuovo il fiato.

Mentre Levi faceva scorrere la lingua per tutto il suo petto fino ad arrivare in mezzo alle sue gambe, Eren desiderò ardentemente che il tempo si fermasse, che le lancette smettessero di rincorrersi sull’orologio, che quel domani che tanto lo spaventava non arrivasse mai.

Strinse forte i capelli di Levi quando sentì la sua lingua stuzzicarlo e la sua bocca calda accoglierlo con una serie di rumori poco casti che Eren sentì rimbombare nelle orecchie.

Tirò la testa all’indietro e involontariamente portò i fianchi in avanti, sentendo le labbra di Levi scorrere per tutta la sua lunghezza. Un paio di mani gli strinsero forte la vita e lo obbligarono a stare immobile sul materasso. Levi aumentò la velocità ed Eren si sentì perdere completamente la testa dal piacere. Non riusciva neanche a formare parole di senso compiuto: erano solo versi e la parola _Levi_ mormorata all’infinito.

Non ebbe neanche il tempo di avvertire l’uomo; si riversò nella sua bocca con un gemito roco che probabilmente avevano sentito fin fuori dalle mura.

Si sentiva sulle nuvole, leggero, senza preoccupazioni. Avvertì a malapena Levi che afferrava la sua mano e la portava a stringere la sua eccitazione umida. Eren cominciò a muovere il palmo per lunghezza di Levi e cercò alla cieca le sue labbra. Si riprese dopo un paio di baci, voltandosi su un fianco e facendo sdraiare lui sulla schiena per riuscire a muovere meglio il braccio.

I suoi movimenti si fecero più calcolati e, dal modo in cui anche Levi stava ansimando, capì che non mancava molto.

Cominciò a baciargli il collo, senza smettere di muovere le dita, finchè non arrivò al suo orecchio.

“Non vedo l’ora di tornare dalla spedizione per far l’amore con te.”

Bastarono quelle parole per mandare Levi oltre al limite. Eren sentì un liquido caldo bagnargli la mano e finire sullo stomaco dell’uomo, ma non se ne curò. Tornò a baciare le labbra di Levi, senza dargli il tempo di prendere fiato. Di tempo ormai ne avevano poco.

Si trovarono abbracciati, poco dopo, su quel letto scomodo e che non aveva il loro odore, senza avere il coraggio di dire nulla.

Eren lo baciò piano sulle labbra. Levi aveva ancora il suo sapore.

“Ricordati la mia promessa,” sussurrò.

_Sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte._

Levi annuì e si voltò per dargli le spalle, lasciando che il ragazzo aderisse completamente alla sua schiena e lo abbracciasse.

Eren sussultò quando Levi intrecciò le dita con le sue e si portò le loro mani congiunte sul petto all’altezza del cuore.

E il tempo poteva ancora scorrere, i minuti passare e il domani arrivare, Eren li temeva ancora tanto quanto temeva i giganti, ma con Levi al suo fianco avrebbe avuto il coraggio di affrontare tutto.


	12. Zwoelf

Levi non dormiva mai la notte prima di una spedizione: anche quella volta, non sarebbe stata un’eccezione.

Eppure, in realtà, qualcosa di diverso c’era. E non si trattava solo dello splendido ragazzo che riposava nel dormiveglia tra le sue braccia.

Levi lo strinse più a sé, quasi involontariamente, lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

Riconobbe immediatamente l’ansia in fondo alla gola, un’emozione che lo pervase completamente. Erano anni che non si sentiva così, sin da quella prima spedizione, quando era ancora così giovane.

Per la prima volta, dopo tanto, tantissimo tempo, Levi aveva qualcosa da perdere.  
 

*

 

L’adrenalina che si irradiò per il suo corpo non appena le porte si aprirono era una sensazione che aveva già sperimentato innumerevoli volte, ma, nonostante tutto, questa riuscì comunque a sorprenderlo e a farlo rabbrividire da capo a piedi.

Con ancora marchiato nella mente lo sguardo che si era lanciato con Eren qualche istante prima, serrò i polpacci attorno al torace del suo cavallo e diede un colpo di tacco per farlo cominciare a galoppare verso le mura, verso la libertà.

Non appena la sua squadra fu fuori, fece un respiro profondo e guardò il cielo: finalmente non c’era più nulla a rinchiuderlo. Urlò gli ordini ai suoi soldati, i quali cominciarono a disporsi come era stato loro detto.

Si voltò quando fu sicuro che erano tutti ai loro posti; Eren poco più dietro di lui, tra Mikasa e Jean. Continuarono a galoppare finché non giunsero a un bosco, il primo punto sicuro di quel tragitto.

Dopo tre ore di trotto nascosti tra le fronde degli alberi, avrebbero dovuto affrontare una pianura che, secondo i calcoli di Erwin, era uno di quei luoghi dove era più probabile avrebbero incontrato dei giganti. Entro sera, poi, sarebbero dovuti giungere a un’altra foresta, dove avrebbero riposato per la notte. Avevano davanti a loro un intero giorno in sella ai cavalli, eppure Levi non si preoccupò per la sua squadra. Li aveva allenati anche a situazioni simili.

Quando uscirono dal bosco, si trovarono in una vasta distesa e Levi scorse del fumo rosso levarsi dalla loro destra. Imprecò, ma l’assenza del fumo verde gli impedì di cambiare direzione. Continuarono ad andare avanti, sperando che i loro compagni fossero riusciti ad eliminare il gigante che avevano avvistato.

Passò del tempo e, di fronte a loro, una scia di fumo rosso attirò l’attenzione di Levi. A molte miglia di distanza, la prima squadra della formazione della ricerca aveva incontrato dei giganti. Prese le redini con una mano e portò l’altro palmo al manico della spada, come ad essere pronto, ma non si ritrovò a dover sfoderare le armi. Di nuovo, l’assenza del fumogeno verde lo costrinse a continuare in avanti e, dopo un po’, capirono anche perché: il cadavere fumante di un esemplare di classe otto metri giaceva poco lontano dal loro passaggio.

Levi riconobbe due mantelli verdi zuppi di sangue sull’erba, tuttavia continuò a galoppare in avanti; non potevano fermarsi.

Dovettero cambiare direzione solo due volte quel pomeriggio mentre si trovavano in quella pianura che sembrava infinita, ma, fortunatamente, nessuno di loro fu costretto a usare il movimento tridimensionale.

Levi fece un sospiro di sollievo quando intravide le fronde della foresta che avrebbe dovuto fargli da riparo quella notte, spronando i suoi soldati ad un ultimo sforzo. Ignorarono l’ennesimo fumogeno rosso alla propria sinistra e si apprestarono a varcare i confini del bosco; finalmente, un luogo in cui sarebbero potuti essere almeno un po’ al sicuro.

Una volta all’ombra degli alberi, Levi fece segno di rallentare l’andatura, anche per dare ai cavalli modo di riprendersi dopo la giornata passata a galoppare. Il capitano fece loro da guida mentre si immergevano nel verde e nell’atmosfera cupa del sottobosco. Era raro che i giganti si addentrassero in quei luoghi: di solito, preferivano le vaste spianate dove potevano attaccare e divorare gli esseri umani senza che questi potessero fare qualcosa per impedirglielo. L’oscurità della selva e la possibilità di nascondersi rappresentavano un’ottima mossa strategica per l’esercito.

Avanzarono in silenzio finché non raggiunsero una piccola radura, protetta da delle possenti querce e costeggiata da un piccolo fiume. Erano arrivati al punto di ritrovo: lì si sarebbero dovuti incontrare con l’intero Corpo di Ricerca alla fine della giornata. Ogni soldato aveva ordine di recarsi in quel luogo, se si fosse perduto o se la sua squadra fosse stata dispersa.

Quando Levi e i suoi ragazzi giunsero nella radura, non c’era anima viva.

Levi fu il primo a smontare dal suo cavallo e portarlo verso il fiume per farlo abbeverare. Si voltò poi verso i suoi soldati, sull’attenti e in attesa di un suo ordine.

“Kirschtein, Braun, Springer e Ackerman, stanziate un perimetro attorno alla radura e avvertitemi di chiunque si avvicini.”

I ragazzi smontarono da cavallo e volarono sugli alberi con il proprio movimento tridimensionale.

“Jaeger, Blouse, Renz e gli altri, occupatevi dei cavalli e del campo.”

“Sì, capitano,” mormorarono le ragazze, scendendo dal proprio destriero e afferrando le redini degli animali dei propri compagni. Eren lo guardò per un attimo preoccupato, prima di fare come gli era stato detto.

Dopo essersi assicurato che ognuno fosse al proprio posto, Levi tornò nel bosco e raggiunse Mikasa, di vedetta nel punto in cui erano giunti.

“Sta arrivando qualcuno, capitano,” lo avvisò lei con un sussurro non appena atterrò sul ramo su cui era in piedi.

Sfoderarono entrambi le spade quasi nello stesso istante, per poi tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando si accorsero che era una parte della spedizione, quella che custodiva le merci e le armi. Intravide la figura di Erwin tra le fronde e si rilassò leggermente.

Dopo aver ordinato a Mikasa di non muoversi da lì, Levi andò a controllare la situazione degli altri soldati che aveva messo di vedetta, venendo a sapere che anche la squadra di Hanji e quella di Mike erano arrivate nella radura, sebbene entrambe un po’ malridotte.

Quando Levi andò a fare rapporto ad Erwin, quasi tutti i soldati erano giunti a destinazione e altre vedette avevano raggiunto i membri della sua squadra per allargare il perimetro.

Erwin lo informò che avevano perso solo cinque soldati quel giorno, ma i carri contenenti le armi e le merci che dovevano portare a destinazione erano tutti intatti. Levi lesse soddisfazione orgoglio sul suo volto impassibile quando gli comunicò quelle notizie e, sebbene molti dei soldati stessero già festeggiando per quella giornata e il fatto che fosse andato tutto bene, Levi non si sentiva in vena di condividere il loro entusiasmo.

Percepiva ancora quella sensazione bruciargli in gola; quella della notte precedente, che era affiorata mentre Eren gli russava piano contro il petto.

Non cercò il ragazzo per il resto del pomeriggio. Dopo aver parlato con Erwin ed essersi accordato con lui per il percorso da effettuare il giorno dopo, tornò nel bosco ad alternarsi ai suoi soldati, invitandoli a riposarsi in vista della giornata seguente.

Era ormai notte fonda e aveva appena dato il cambio a Connie, quando sentì un passo leggero atterrare sul ramo sul quale era seduto.

Non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per capire chi fosse.

Eren si sedette accanto a lui e, immediatamente. intrecciò la mano con la sua. Levi ricambiò la stretta, sospirando.

Rimasero fermi immobili per qualche momento, senza dire nulla, uniti solo dalla carezza di quei palmi intrecciati.

Eren lo lasciò andare solo per recuperare un pacchettino e una borraccia da sotto il mantello.

“Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare,” spiegò, porgendogli pane e formaggio.

“Non ho fame.”

Eren sospirò, ma non ritrasse la mano. “Non mi interessa... non hai messo nulla sotto i denti tutto il giorno. Devi mangiare qualcosa.”

Levi ancora non accennò a prendere il cibo che Eren gli stava offrendo.

“Levi,” sibilò allora, stizzito. “Non costringermi a ficcartelo in gola con la forza.”

“Mi piacerebbe vedertici provare, moccioso.”

A quell’appellativo, Levi riuscì a sentire Eren al suo fianco rilassarsi leggermente. Con uno sbuffo, afferrò il pane che gli stava offrendo e gli diede un morso, rendendosi conto in quel momento di quanto fosse affamato. Accettò senza obiezioni anche la tazza di tè che gli offrì il ragazzo, sentendo la bevanda calda scaldargli le ossa. Faceva fresco la notte per essere agosto.

“Abbiamo montato delle tende al campo... vai riposarti un po’, ti sostituisco io qua.”

“Non se ne parla.”

Nonostante il buio della notte, Levi riuscì a vedere benissimo Eren che faceva roteare gli occhi scocciato.

“Guarda che non sono bambino, so cavarmela da solo.”

“In realtà, fino a prova contraria, è esattamente quello che sei.”

“Levi!” Eren sbuffò irritato. “I giganti non attaccano neanche la notte! Non hai motivo di preoccuparti!”

Levi avrebbe voluto trovare qualcosa da dirgli, ma si limitò a finire di mangiare il cibo che Eren gli aveva portato e a bere l’ultimo sorso di tè. Si pulì le mani dalle briciole e tornò a cercare il palmo caldo del ragazzo.

Li avvolse di nuovo il silenzio della foresta, finchè Eren sono sospirò sconfitto e abbandonò la testa sulla spalla di Levi.

“Dovresti davvero riposare, ieri notte non hai dormito.”

“Non ho bisogno di-”

“Levi,” Eren lo interruppe con voce ferma, chiaramente spazientito. “Se non dormi almeno qualche ora, giuro che mi trasformo e ti sbrano con le mie stesse fauci.”

“Pensi di essere davvero più cocciuto di me, quando si tratta di queste cose?”

“Vuoi mettermi alla prova?”

Levi sospirò, osservando l’ampio ramo su cui erano seduti. “Se proprio insisti.”

Con un gesto veloce, slacciò il movimento tridimensionale dalle cinte che gli fasciavano le gambe, riponendolo con cura contro il grosso tronco. Poi fece lo stesso con l’attrezzo legato alla gamba sinistra del ragazzo, spostando le cinghie in modo che potesse appoggiare il capo sul suo grembo. Dopo aver rimosso le voluminose attrezzature, si allungò infine parallelamente al ramo, usando le gambe di Eren come cuscino, il quale lo fissò negli occhi contrariato.

“Avevo detto al campo, _io_!”

“O qui, o niente. Scegli,” mormorò Levi, sistemandosi meglio sul legno e utilizzando il mantello per coprirsi. Era scomodo, ma aveva dormito in posti peggiori.

“Ma siamo su un albero! Se dovessi cadere?”

Levi accennò a un piccolo sorriso nella penombra del bosco. “Ti conviene prendermi, allora.”

Quando vide le labbra di Eren distendersi, sentì il cuore farsi un po’ più leggero, nonostante la tensione della giornata.

Chiuse gli occhi non appena il ragazzo cominciò a far scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli, massaggiandogli lentamente la cute. Era in balia di quelle dolcissime carezze quando sentì la voce di Eren, che però era quasi ovattata.

“Andrà tutto bene, Levi. Te l’ho detto. Io ci sono e ci sarò sempre.”

Levi si addormentò prima di avere la forza di rispondergli che sperava davvero avesse ragione.  
 

*

 

Levi si svegliò poco prima dell’alba, avvolto da una pessima sensazione. Nonostante il sorriso di Eren fu la prima cosa che vide non appena aprì gli occhi, sentì una sorta di malessere strisciargli nello stomaco e fargli venire la nausea.

Si stiracchiò in silenzio, indossò nuovamente l’attrezzatura del movimento tridimensionale e poi afferrò la mano di Eren. Si guardarono negli occhi per un paio di attimi, prima di incontrarsi a metà strada per un bacio. Le mani di Eren gli strinsero immediatamente i fianchi e lui si limitò a prenderlo per il volto per portarlo verso il basso senza alzarsi troppo sulle punte dei piedi. Lo baciò come mai prima, con urgenza e in modo scomposto, mordendogli le labbra con desiderio e disperazione. Fece scivolare una mano tra i capelli lunghi del ragazzo e li strinse per guidargli il volto contro il suo. Lasciò che la lingua di Eren accarezzasse la sua ancora una volta, prima di allontanarsi da quelle labbra.

Rimase soddisfatto dall’espressione completamente scioccata del suo giovane amante, dal suo respiro affannato e dalle sue guance color porpora.

“Levi, cosa…”

Levi sapeva che Eren avesse intuito ci fosse qualcosa a preoccuparlo, ma decise di non farlo parlare. Lo interruppe portandogli un indice sulle labbra.

“Non ti allontanare troppo da me oggi.”

Eren notò che non gli aveva rifilato l’appellativo “moccioso”, quindi non fraintese ciò che gli voleva comunicare Levi con quelle parole. Annuì, ma non sorrise.

Levi tornò al campo in silenzio, con la promessa di mandare presto qualcuno a dare il cambio ad Eren, cercando Erwin e Hanji.

Avevano una giornata impegnativa davanti a loro. Usciti da quella foresta, si sarebbero trovati in una città abbandonata e, dopo di essa, avevano quattro ore di galoppo in una vastissima pianura, prima di giungere nella foresta dove si trovava la fortezza meta di quella spedizione.

Erano quelle ore nel nulla a essere facile preda dei giganti che facevano innervosire così tanto Levi, visto che erano anche così lontani dalle mura.

Prima di partire, si voltò verso Eren per guardarlo, come aveva fatto il giorno prima, sentendo ancora il suo sapore sulle labbra e provando a ignorare la tensione che gli stava martoriando le viscere.

Le squadre del Corpo di Ricerca partirono a scaglioni, nel più totale silenzio e guidati dai cenni dei loro caposquadra.

Non appena la squadra di Levi giunse nella città disabitata, incontrò una serie di carcasse fumanti di giganti. Levi non intravide alcuna casacca verde e fece schioccare le labbra all'ottimo lavoro della squadra di Mike.

Continuarono ad attraversare la città nella quiete più completa; gli zoccoli dei cavalli contro la dura pietra era l’unica cosa che arrivava alle loro orecchie tese.

Quando fu ormai mezzogiorno, si ritrovarono ai confini della città disabitata: dinanzi a loro, il nulla.

Levi guardò i suoi soldati, cercando di calmare quelle espressioni terrorizzate e ansiose con uno sguardo.

“Capitano,” la voce di Eren però catturò la sua attenzione. Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo. Era l’unico a sembrare in qualche modo sereno. “Siamo con lei.”

Sorrise. Bastò quello. Anche gli altri lo imitarono, sembrando improvvisamente più sicuri e determinati.

Levi li fissò orgoglioso, indugiando sul volto di Eren più tempo del necessario, prima di regalare ai suoi ragazzi uno dei suoi rarissimi sorrisi.

“Andiamo, allora.”

La prima ora al galoppo trascorse senza problemi e segnali di fumo; poi, però, le cose cambiarono.

Un segnale di fumo rosso si levò dalla loro destra, seguito immediatamente da uno verde. Nel momento in cui Levi fece segno ai suoi soldati di modificare il tragitto, altre due nuvole rosse dalla sua sinistra e davanti a lui raggiunsero il cielo. Avevano un muro di giganti davanti a loro. Non fece in tempo a fermare la sua unità e ordinare a loro di tornare indietro che un boato giunse alla loro destra e due giganti classe otto e dodici metri arrivarono correndo verso di loro, puntandoli come bersagli.

“Capitano!” L’urlo di Mikasa arrivò dietro di lui, i giganti sempre più vicini. “Io mi occupo di quello più alto!”

“No!” sbraitò Levi sguainando le spade. “Proteggi Jaeger!”

Poi saltò in alto, arpionò il movimento tridimensionale al gigante più alto e gli volò intorno, riuscendo a uccidere quello classe otto metri. Poi, balzò sulle spalle di quello di dodici metri, volteggiò dietro di lui evitando le sue mani e gli tranciò il retro del collo con un taglio netto.

Atterrò sul terreno come se avesse davvero avuto le ali e, in un attimo, la sua squadra fu attorno a lui.

“Avanti, mocciosi,” ringhiò, prendendo le redini del suo cavallo da Armin e rimontando in sella. “Leviamoci di qui prima che ne arrivino altri.”

Nessuno fece in tempo a obbedire a quell’ordine: altri tre giganti si avvicinarono esattamente da dove erano sbucati i primi due.

In un istante, la squadra fu costretta a dividersi. Levi balzò in alto per far fuori uno dei due giganti e, quando atterrò, metà dei suoi non c’era più; l’altra rimanente stava cercando di abbattere il secondo gigante. Levi andò in loro soccorso, ma, nel mentre, Sasha venne sbalzata via e atterrò in mano modo sul terreno.

Dopo un paio di tentativi, riuscirono ad abbattere il gigante, il quale crollò a terra con un boato. Mentre i ragazzi assistevano Sasha, Levi si rese conto che Eren era uno dei membri mancanti della sua squadra.

Cercando di calmare la preoccupazione che sentiva montargli dentro, raggiunse il resto della sua squadra, raccolta intorno a Sasha. Era ancora viva, ma aveva il braccio rotto in almeno tre punti e un brutto taglio in testa. Necessitava di cure mediche e un posto per riposare.

Ripartirono dopo averle fasciato il capo, ma, poco più avanti, dovettero fermarsi di nuovo, a causa di un’altra carcassa fumante di un gigante. Accanto ad essa, c’erano Reiner, in piedi con le spade sguainate, e Ymir, la quale teneva Christa tra le braccia a terra. Fu solamente quando Levi smontò da cavallo che si rese conto che Christa era senza un braccio e del sangue che imbrattava l’uniforme delle due ragazze.

Mentre prestavano soccorso alla giovane, Levi non potè fare a meno di posare lo sguardo su Ymir: il terrore e la preoccupazione erano disegnati nei suoi lineamenti, era sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto e aveva un’espressione così disperata che Levi quasi si sentì travolgere dalla nausea.

Una volta rimontati tutti a cavallo, il capitano si rese conto che all’appello mancavano solo Eren, Jean e Mikasa. Mentre galoppavano nella pianura, cercò di calmare l’inquietudine che sentiva crescergli dentro. Eren era vivo, Eren ce l’avrebbe fatta. Si sarebbero rivisti e Levi sarebbe tornato a chiamarlo moccioso.

Dopo altre due ore di galoppo nella prateria, durante le quasi riuscirono a schivare tutti i giganti, Levi intravide finalmente l’agognata foresta all’interno della quale era nascosta la fortezza. Si trattava di un vecchio quartier generale del corpo di ricerca che non veniva usato da anni perché troppo lontano dalle vie di comunicazione, ma, in quel caso era divenuto perfetto per loro.

Anche al riparo dalle fronde, non rallentarono l’andatura, visto che Christa e Sasha avevano bisogno di cure mediche immediate. Dopo poco, si trovarono sotto le mura coperte di muschio del grosso castello, il quale era quasi occultato nel fogliame. Lo circondarono finchè Levi non individuò l’entrata segreta che dovevano utilizzare: si trattava di un’insenatura abbastanza spaziosa da consentire il passaggio di carri e cavalli, ma, allo stesso tempo, nascosta da occhi indiscreti.

Gli zoccoli dei cavalli echeggiavano nel corridoio di pietra buio, ma nessuno di loro osò dire nulla; tutti si ritrovarono a seguire Levi senza proferir parola. Quando cominciarono a vedere delle fiaccole in lontananza, Levi capì che erano arrivati nel posto giusto e che qualcuno, per fortuna, li aveva preceduti. Sentì il cuore cominciare a battergli più forte nel petto, sperando con tutto se stesso che, tra le persone che sentiva mormorare dietro l’angolo, ci fosse anche Eren.

Quando uscirono dal corridoio, si trovarono in un’enorme salone in cui erano presenti diversi soldati, la figura alta di Erwin spiccava tra tutti.

Levi scese da cavallo e, dopo aver disposto che qualcuno andasse ad aiutare i suoi feriti, gli andò subito incontro. “Chi è arrivato?”

“Tutti, siete gli ultimi voi.”

Levi cercò di calmare il cuore che gli batteva nel petto all’impazzata.

“Le altre squadre?”

“Sono arrivate tutte, ma…” Erwin fece una pausa e Levi si ritrovò a serrare i pugni. “C’è stato un problema.”

“Chi?” Levi sussurrò, cercando gli occhi chiari e visibilmente preoccupati di Erwin.

Il comandante si spostò di lato, in un luogo un po’ più appartato dove nessuno avrebbe potuto sentirli. Levi lo seguì, cercando di non tradire la preoccupazione che sentiva attanagliargli la gola.

“Chi, Erwin?” ripeté, lontani da orecchie indiscrete.

“Hanji,” rispose lui con un sussurro. “La sua squadra è stata spazzata via, ma Moblit è riuscito a trarla in salvo. Stanno cercando di rattopparla al piano di sopra… non sanno se ce la farà. Ha perso una gamba.”

Levi si prese un attimo per assorbire la notizia e la consapevolezza che forse non avrebbe mai più potuto parlare con quell’impicciona, una delle persone più importanti della sua vita. Deglutì e si ritrovò a fissare il vuoto.

“Che altro?” chiese nel tono più impassibile che riuscì a fare.

“Prima sono arrivati alcuni soldati della tua squadra.”

Levi alzò lo sguardo. “Jaeger, Kirschtein e Ackerman? Sono gli unici che non sono arrivati con me.”

Erwin ci mise un paio di secondi prima di rispondere.

“No.”

Levi lo guardò assente, non riuscendo bene a capire cosa dovesse dire.

“Solo Ackerman e Kirschtein. Di Jaeger hanno riportato il cavallo. Hanno raccontato di essere stati separati dopo avervi perso di vista e di non essere riusciti a ritrovare Eren. Pensavano si fosse riunito a voi.”

Levi si ritrovò nuovamente a guardare nel nulla e ci volle un po’ prima che ciò che gli stava dicendo Erwin riuscisse a farsi strada nella sua testa.

Eren era fuori, completamente solo, e privo di cavallo.

Senza dire una parola, fece dietro front; si sarebbe diretto al suo destriero, ma non riuscì a fare neanche mezzo passo perché Erwin lo prese subito per un braccio.

“Levi, no.”

“Lasciami andare,” ringhiò quest’ultimo, cercando di dargli uno strattone, ma senza riuscire però a liberarsi.

“No.”

“Erwin, cazzo, devi lasciarmi andare,” Levi insistette, tirando di nuovo il braccio.

“No,” rispose Erwin con tono deciso. “Non puoi andare là fuori a cercarlo.”

“Erwin, io devo-“

“Levi.”

Fu il tono autoritario di Erwin che lo obbligò a smettere di spingere il braccio e alzare lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi dell’altro.

“Tu rimarrai qui, con la tua squadra e con il Corpo di Ricerca, a eseguire gli ordini del tuo comandante.”

“Erwin, piantala con queste stronzate, lui è-“

“ _Lo so_ , Levi,” sbuffò Erwin quasi spazientito. “Lo so cosa è per te e cosa vuoi fare in questo momento, ma _non puoi._ ”

A quelle parole, Levi spalancò gli occhi, ma non riuscì a trovare nulla da dirgli.

“Lo so che vuoi andare là fuori a cercarlo, ma non puoi. La tua squadra ha bisogno di te, Hanji ha bisogno di te, io ho bisogno di te qui. Hai delle responsabilità più importanti adesso.”

Levi si morse il labbro. Avrebbe voluto dirgli così tante cose, eppure non riuscì a farlo.

“Eren è un gigante. Sa come difendersi da solo, starà bene. Tu, d’altro canto, sei un essere umano e io non posso lasciarti andare a cercarlo. Hai dei doveri nei confronti del Corpo di Ricerca, hai fatto una promessa. Vuoi davvero infrangerla a questo modo?”

“No.”

“Bene. Ho bisogno di te per coordinare lo spostamento e l’immagazzinamento delle merci che abbiamo trasportato. Credi di poterlo fare senza scappare fuori e deludere letteralmente ogni singolo soldato che ha rischiato la propria vita in questi ultimi due giorni?”

“Sì, _comandante_.”

Erwin sospirò a quel grado militare e, finalmente, gli lasciò andare il braccio. “Non lo dico perché voglio renderti infelice, Levi... ma hai obblighi ben più grandi in questo momento. Se i tuoi sentimenti per il ragazzo ti accecano in questo modo, è giusto che un amico ti faccia rendere conto di quali debbano essere le tue priorità.”

Levi annuì, ma non alzò lo sguardo per cercare gli occhi di Erwin; si avviò a testa bassa verso il corridoio illuminato, alla ricerca del magazzino.

Si obbligò a tenere le labbra serrate, perché era sicuro che, se le avesse aperte, sarebbe crollato.

E il capitano Levi non poteva permettersi di crollare, neanche se si sentiva letteralmente devastato dalla preoccupazione e dalla paura.

Percepì l’oscurità entrargli nelle ossa e aspettò che non ci fosse nessuno nei dintorni per lasciarsi andare contro la fredda pietra del muro e scivolare sul pavimento, chiedendosi come fosse possibile provare così tanto dolore tutto assieme.

In quel momento, per la prima volta in vita sua, Levi si sentì completamente e irrimediabilmente _smarrito_.


	13. Dreizehn

Levi entrò in silenzio nella stanza che avevano adibito come infermeria, chiudendosi la pesante porta di legno alle spalle.

C’erano solo un paio di letti occupati. Si avvicinò piano al giaciglio dove stava riposando Christa, scambiandosi uno sguardo con Ymir, seduta su una sedia al suo fianco.

“Come sta?” mormorò, indugiando sulle bende del braccio.

“Potrebbe stare meglio,” rispose la ragazza. “Ma potrebbe stare anche peggio. Dicono che per il momento è stabile... le hanno dato un sedativo per farla riposare.”

Levi annuì e le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, senza dire nulla. Giurò di aver sentito un sussurro che assomigliava a un “ _Grazie, capitano_ ”, ma non indagò oltre. Lasciò sole le due; intravide Sasha riposare poco più avanti e si avvicinò verso l’ultimo letto in fondo alla stanza. Si sedette sulla sedia vuota accanto al muro e fece un piccolo sorriso quando Hanji si voltò verso di lui.

“Ehi, Levi…” La voce di Hanji era stanca e assonnata, probabilmente avevano dato dei sedativi anche a lei.

Lui provò a nascondere la preoccupazione dietro alla sua solita espressione stoica. “Ma cosa combini, Quattr’occhi?”

Hanji rise e alzò le spalle. “Ti preoccupi per me?”

“Figurati, e chi ti ammazza a te?”

Hanji sogghignò, allungando una mano verso di lui. Levi l’afferrò senza pensarci due volte.

“Hai detto bene,” commentò divertita la donna. “Non ti libererai facilmente di me!”

Levi cercò di fare la faccia scocciata e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma a quel gesto Hanji sorrise ancora di più e gli strinse le dita con più forza.

Rimasero un paio di attimi in silenzio; Hanji si lasciò scappare un gemito quando provò a mettersi a sedere.

“Stai buona,” la ammonì il capitano, aiutandola a mettersi in un’altra posizione. Hanji sbuffò e lo guardò di sottecchi, togliendosi un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte.

“Ce n’erano così tanti Levi… _così tanti_. Ho provato a-”

“Non è stata colpa tua e lo sai. Smettila di autocommiserarti, non è da te.”

La donna si morse un labbro, ma annuì: Levi aveva ragione e lo sapevano entrambi.

“I tuoi stanno tutti bene? Sono tornati tutti?”

“No,” Levi si accorse di quanto fosse diventato lugubre il suo tono. “Eren è ancora là fuori.”

Non gli sfuggì la smorfia preoccupata che deformò il volto di Hanji.

“E tu cosa ci fai qui con me?”

A Levi bastò lanciarle un’occhiata e alzare il sopracciglio.

“Ah, già,” commentò lei. “Erwin.”

Levi trovò la forza di ribattere dopo qualche minuto. “Ha ragione, comunque.”

Hanji lo guardò con aria interrogativa, invogliandolo a continuare.

“Il mio posto è qui con il Corpo di Ricerca, con la mia squadra, con te e con Erwin. Ho delle responsabilità nei confronti di… tutto questo.”

Hanji annuì. “E’ vero, ma Eren… Eren per te è…”

“ _Lo so_. Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo ricordi,” commentò amaro, senza darle occasione di finire la frase.

Hanji gli strinse dolcemente la mano e cercò i suoi occhi. “Vedrai che starà bene, è assolutamente in grado di cavarsela da solo. E’ un gigante ed è un ottimo soldato. Tornerà.”

Il “ _da te_ ” a cui Hanji aveva fatto riferimento con quell’ultima parola era implicito nel suo sguardo.

Levi si morse un labbro e, senza rendersene conto, sorrise: Hanji aveva appena sfiorato la morte e in quel momento era lì, a consolarlo. Non sapeva davvero cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lei.

Levi non ebbe bisogno di dirle nulla. Hanji lo guardò dolcemente e si rese conto di quanto avesse calmato la sua preoccupazione. Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a lei, aiutandola a distendersi meglio su quel piccolo letto.

Si chinò per lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte. “Riposa, adesso, Quattr’occhi.”

Lei ridacchiò. “Signorsì, capitano Levi!”

Levi uscì da quella piccola stanza con il cuore un po’ più leggero.

Quella sensazione, però, durò solo fino a quando non raggiunse il luogo dove erano riuniti i soldati e la sua squadra. Lì vide una Mikasa furibonda andargli incontro a passo di marcia.

“Capitano, dov’è Eren? Nessuno vuole dirci nulla! Non si è ancora visto e la notte è calata da un pezzo.”

Levi prese un respiro profondo prima di risponderle. “Jaeger non è ancora rientrato... è dato per disperso.”

Riuscì a vedere l’orrore e la paura sbiancare il volto della ragazza, la quale in quel momento fece dietro front e si diresse verso il corridoio. Con un sospiro, Levi le andò dietro.

“Ackerman!” la chiamò. “Ackerman, ferma dove sei.”

Mikasa lo ignorò, voltando l’angolo e ritrovandosi nel locale che avevano adibito a stalla. Si avvicinò al suo cavallo e fece per recuperarne le redini, quando Levi la prese per un braccio.

“Ackerman, ti ho detto di fermarti.”

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo e gli lanciò un’occhiata che Levi avrebbe potuto definire solo come assassina.

“ _No_ , io vado fuori a cercarlo.”

Levi non la lasciò andare. “No, tu rimani qui, come ti sta ordinando il tuo superiore.”

“Capitano, Eren è là fuori e-”

“E il tuo posto è qui, con la tua squadra.”

“No, lei non ha idea di cosa-”

Levi le lasciò andare il braccio, interrompendola, per poi avvicinarsi al suo volto, sicuro che i suoi occhi glaciali l’avrebbero fatta tacere.

“Non sei l’unica che tiene ad Eren, mocciosa” sibilò contro il suo viso. “E, nonostante tu sia incredibilmente immatura, sei un membro importante del Corpo di Ricerca. Ho bisogno di te nella mia squadra perché sei forte e potresti fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte di molti dei tuoi compagni.”

Mikasa non osò dire nulla: continuò semplicemente a fissare gli occhi di Levi con gran rabbia.

“Te lo avevo già detto... non devi lasciare che i tuoi sentimenti per lui offuschino così la tua mente.”

“Mi sta forse dicendo che lei non vorrebbe essere là fuori a cercarlo?”

Levi sbuffò. “Non è questo il punto, ragazzina. Ci sono dei doveri da adempiere e promesse da mantenere. Doveri che hai anche tu, se ben ricordi. Quindi, eseguirai i miei ordini e non lascerai questa fortezza.”

Mikasa fece un passo indietro, guardandolo disgustata.

“Lei è un _mostro_.”

Levi alzò un sopracciglio. “Credi davvero di essere la prima a dirmelo? Sparisci adesso, se non vuoi essere accusata di diserzione.”

Mikasa lo guardò a lungo schifata, ma quell’occhiata non scalfì il muro che aveva eretto Levi.

“Non capisco davvero come Eren possa tenere così tanto a qualcuno come lei,” mormorò mentre gli passava di fianco e lasciava il locale.

Una volta rimasto solo, Levi chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò al muro, stringendo i pugni e cercando di ingoiare la preoccupazione che era tornata a fargli venire la nausea.

Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui come Eren potesse averlo così a cuore, ma sperava davvero di avere un’altra occasione per chiederglielo e scoprirlo.  
 

*

 

Il mattino arrivò senza che nulla fosse cambiato. Levi passò la notte ad aspettare un rumore, un segno, la certezza che Eren stesse bene e che potesse scacciare l’ansia che aveva dentro il cuore.

Erwin decise che sarebbero ripartiti per il Wall Rose in serata, protetti dal bosco e dall’oscurità, dato che non dovevano più trasportare merci e i feriti avevano un estremo bisogno delle cure più efficaci, le quali si trovavano solo all’interno delle mura.

Levi lo ringraziò con uno sguardo per avergli dato altre dodici ore ad attendere l’arrivo di Eren. Perchè Eren sarebbe arrivato, Eren sarebbe stato bene.

Però, quando giunse il tramonto, Levi dovette accettare il fatto che Eren non avrebbe mai raggiunto quella fortezza.

La squadra di Levi si preparò in silenzio alla partenza; nessuno intenzionato ad affrontare la tesa atmosfera che si era instaurata tra loro. Levi si preoccupò quando anche Jean rimase più di un’ora in silenzio. Li radunò poco prima di mettersi in marcia e guardò con un sospiro i loro volti spaventati.

“So cosa vi turba,” mormorò, senza guardare nessuno in particolare. “Ma Eren sta bene. Ho fiducia in lui e nel fatto che tornerà illeso alle mura,” spostò lo sguardo su Mikasa, la quale lo stava fissando torva. “Ma, in questo momento, ho bisogno della squadra che ho addestrato negli ultimi mesi. Posso contare su di voi?”

La serietà del suo tono era palese: quella non era una domanda retorica.

“Sì, capitano. Siamo con lei!” Levi spostò lo sguardo su Armin, che aveva pronunciato quelle parole e gli aveva fatto il saluto.

Nel momento in cui annuì, anche gli altri ragazzi fecero il saluto, in accordo con il gesto di Armin. Perfino Mikasa.

“Bene, mocciosi, vi voglio al massimo della forma. Scortiamo noi i feriti fino alle mura.”

Visto che la sua squadra era quella messa meno peggio, Erwin aveva affidato a lui il compito di accompagnare il carro con i soldati feriti fino al Wall Rose. Levi ne era stato lieto; almeno era sicuro che Hanji sarebbe stata in ottime mani.

Partirono poco prima del tramonto, divisi in tre squadre; una in avanscoperta, quella di Levi nel mezzo, e una in coda alla spedizione.

Levi fu l’ultimo a lasciare la fortezza, guardandosi intorno ancora un volta e sospirando pesantemente.

Cavalcarono per tutta la notte, la pianura era così silenziosa da sembrare un cimitero. Era illuminata solo dal tenue brillio della luna calante e gli unici rumori che echeggiavano nell’aria erano quelli emessi dai cavalli che sfrecciavano sull’erba. Tutto attorno a loro c'era l’oscurità più buia e il silenzio più inquietante.

Raggiunsero la città disabitata che segnava la fine di quella pianura così pericolosa poco prima dell’alba. Ai primi raggi del sole, erano già nascosti nel bosco che aveva fatto loro da rifugio la prima notte di spedizione. Si ritrovarono tutti nella radura circondata dalle querce e costeggiata dal fiumiciattolo, in modo tale da far riposare i soldati e i cavalli dall’intensa nottata.

Levi stanziò subito un perimetro, andando lui stesso in ricognizione assieme ai suoi soldati. Mentre volava tra gli alberi, gli sembrò di riconoscere il ramo dove aveva dormito con Eren che vegliava su di lui, ma, percependo il dolore acuto che gli stava stringendo il petto, decise di non pensarci.

Il suo obiettivo, in quel momento, era di raggiungere le mura, di portare in salvo i feriti e di non perdere altri membri della sua squadra. Non era quello il momento di pensare al dopo, a cosa avrebbe realmente fatto se Eren non si fosse fatto vivo e non li avesse ritrovati. Eren doveva assolutamente stare bene, perché Levi non sapeva davvero in che modo sarebbe potuto andare avanti con la propria vita senza il suo sorriso, il suo calore e il suo grandissimo cuore.

Eren stava bene, Eren sarebbe ricomparso e l’avrebbe baciato un’altra volta. Levi non aveva dubbi a riguardo.

Non riposò; rimase in ricognizione per tutto il poco tempo che sostarono nella radura, al riparo dai mostri che li aspettavano in aperta campagna.

Dopo essersi rimessi in cammino, trovarono nelle aree più diradate della boscaglia alcuni giganti di classe media, ma Levi non ebbe neanche bisogno di sguainare le spade. Lasciò che Mikasa e gli altri sfogassero contro i titani la propria frustrazione e preoccupazione. Il capitano rimase a trottare accanto al carro dei feriti, tenendo sott’occhio Hanji, Christa e gli altri.

Era pomeriggio quando arrivarono all’ultimo ostacolo prima della cerchia di mura: il primo vasto campo che avevano incontrato qualche giorno prima, e non potevano aspettare la notte per cavalcare. Ad Hanji era salita la febbre, aveva bisogno di medicine e ne aveva bisogno al più presto.

Dopo mezz’ora in aperta pianura, Levi scorse un razzo rosso alla sua destra, seguito da un altro fumogeno verde. Imprecò e ordinò alla sua squadra di cambiare direzione. Non passò molto, però, che vide contemporaneamente razzi segnalatori rossi sia di fronte che alla propria sinistra.

Fece fermare i cavalli e si guardò intorno. L’unica opzione possibile era quella di tornare indietro e aspettare nel bosco l’arrivo della sera, anche se ciò voleva dire rischiare che Hanji e gli altri non sopravvivessero. Se c’era una cosa che Levi odiava fare era prendere decisioni del genere.

Fissò Hanji con una fitta al cuore e ordinò alla sua squadra di tornare indietro verso il bosco, ma, proprio mentre stavano per rimettersi a galoppare, un altro fumogeno catturò la sua attenzione.

Questa volta era nero.

E veniva esattamente dalla direzione che aveva deciso di prendere Levi.

Erano in trappola.

Urlò alla sua squadra di proseguire verso le mura, spostandosi leggermente sulla destra, nella speranza di evitare i giganti sulla sinistra e sperando che il primo gruppo fosse riuscito a disintegrare i mostri che si frapponevano tra loro e la salvezza.

Poi, un boato scosse la terra e immediatamente il suono di qualcuno di enorme che correva arrivò alle loro orecchie. Levi si voltò e lo vide immediatamente: il gigante anomalo di classe quindici metri che si avvicinava a loro sempre più in fretta.

Sguainò le spade e si voltò verso gli sguardi agghiacciati dei suoi ragazzi, ma, prima che potesse ordinare loro qualcosa, il gigante dietro di loro urlò e Levi sentì un brivido percorrerlo da capo a piedi.

Improvvisamente, tirò le redini del cavallo per farlo arrestare e si voltò verso la figura che si stava avvicinando, intimando anche alla sua squadra di fermarsi. Ignorò le urla confuse dei ragazzi, i quali si fermarono poco più avanti, e attese.

Non provò neanche a trattenere il sorriso che gli si disegnò in volto quando riconobbe la figura che si stava avvicinando. Lasciò semplicemente che le labbra si distendessero e che la preoccupazione scivolasse via dal petto.

Non fu l’unico ad accorgersi che non si trattava di un gigante anomalo qualsiasi: Armin e Mikasa tornarono indietro galoppando e si fermarono accanto a lui, in attesa che il titano si avvicinasse.

“ _Eren_!” gridò il ragazzo biondo, le guance rigate dalle lacrime e un grande sorriso sul volto.

Levi non aprì bocca fino a quando Eren non si fu avvicinato a loro e si fu abbassato in ginocchio, per guardare i tre a cavallo un po’ più da vicino.

“Finalmente, moccioso,” gli urlò, cercando di non tradire la gioia che gli stava infiammando il petto. “Ti pare questa l’ora di farti vivo?”

Il gigante sorrise, mostrando un’agghiacciante fila di denti bianchi. Levi fece roteare gli occhi e si ordinò mentalmente di calmarsi: Eren stava bene, era vivo ed era lì con lui. E non avrebbe permesso che gli venisse sottratto, non un’altra volta.

In quel momento, però, la loro priorità era quella di tornare al sicuro dietro le mura.

“Moccioso, ascolta!” Levi urlò indicando davanti a loro in direzione della salvezza. “Ci hanno segnalato diversi giganti davanti a noi e al momento non possiamo combattere. Abbiamo i feriti da scortare alle mura e in questa pianura siamo in svantaggio.”

Eren annuì, intuendo cosa gli stesse dicendo Levi ancora prima che l’ordine effettivo arrivasse.

“Che dici di andare a ripulirci la strada?”

Il gigante sorrise nuovamente, ma non si alzò. Fece invece una cosa che lasciò Levi di stucco per almeno una manciata di secondi.

Porse il braccio muscoloso nella sua direzione, finché la sua enorme mano non fu accanto al suo cavallo, e poi gli fece un cenno con il capo.

Levi corrugò le sopracciglia: forse non aveva capito bene.

“Vuoi che venga con te?” chiese, ricordandosi improvvisamente di quel pomeriggio in cui Hanji aveva provato a sfruttare la forza di Eren e le abilità di Levi in un attacco combinato soldato-gigante. Il risultato non era stato particolarmente buono poiché Eren non era riuscito a mantenere il controllo del suo gigante troppo a lungo, ma, in quel momento, sembrava lucido e pronto.

Alla domanda del capitano, Eren annuì e gli fece un altro cenno con il capo.

“Ackerman, Arlert, proseguite diritti verso le mura,” ordinò, vedendo i due ragazzi annuire. “Io e il moccioso pensiamo al resto.”

Con un balzo, atterrò sulla mano calda di Eren e lasciò che il gigante se lo portasse su una spalla. Levi afferrò una delle ciocche di capelli del ragazzo e diede uno sguardo intorno: la vista era stupenda da lassù.

Il gigante urlò e iniziò a correre, superando la squadra con i loro compagni. Levi aguzzò la vista e poté benissimo vedere lontano, di fronte a loro, il gruppo di titani che era stato avvistato poco prima dai razzi.

Sentì una scarica di adrenalina travolgerlo da capo a piedi; afferrò più saldamente i capelli di Eren e sguainò la spada, pronto a volare nell’aria.

In quel momento, con Eren sano e salvo al suo fianco, Levi si sentiva davvero _invincibile_.

 

*

 

Eren aprì gli occhi e riconobbe immediatamente il soffitto dell’infermeria.

Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di combattere l’impulso di tornare a dormire e ignorando la stanchezza che sentiva in ogni singola parte del corpo.

“Ehi.”

Voltò il capo non appena sentì quel saluto. Sorrise quando incrociò gli occhi di ghiaccio di Levi, seduto sulla sedia accanto al suo letto, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e la solita espressione impassibile sul volto.

Eren distese ancora di più le labbra, riuscendo a cogliere la felicità di Levi nel modo in cui le guance del capitano si colorarono leggermente. “Ehi,” rispose con un sussurro.

Provò a mettersi seduto, gemendo per il dolore e rendendosi conto in quel momento di avere la testa fasciata da delle bende. Sentì subito le mani leggere di Levi aiutarlo ad appoggiarsi contro la spalliera del letto e, visto che si sentiva distrutto, lasciò che l’uomo lo aiutasse senza proferir parola.

Quando Levi si fu nuovamente seduto al suo posto, Eren cercò i suoi occhi e permise a un ghigno di colorargli il volto.

Levi alzò un sopracciglio. “Che hai da ridere così?”

“Io e te dobbiamo davvero smetterla di incontrarci così.”

Attese che la sottile linea delle labbra di Levi si delineasse in un sorriso prima di ridere di gusto alla sua stessa battuta.

“Sei un idiota,” Levi gli rispose scuotendo la testa, ma senza smettere di sorridere.

Eren alzò le spalle, pentendosene immediatamente quando sentì una fitta fortissima al costato. Non era mai stato così dolorante.

“Per quanto ho dormito?”

“Un giorno e mezzo,” rispose Levi con un sospiro. Eren notò le profonde occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi e dedusse che era rimasto accanto a lui tutto quel tempo.

“Dovresti andare a riposare, sei uno straccio,” mormorò apprensivo.

Levi alzò le spalle, cercando di sembrare irritato. “Prima voglio sapere dove diavolo sei stato,” disse serio. “E perché non ti sei fatto vivo prima.”

Eren sospirò. “Non è stata colpa mia... siamo stati attaccati e ti ho perso di vista e mi sono ritrovato con Jean e Mikasa. Poi, improvvisamente, ero da solo e circondato da giganti e ho dovuto… ho dovuto farlo.”

“Hai dovuto fare cosa?”

“Mi sono trasformato,” sputò fuori Eren con un sospiro, guardando in basso le mani. “Ho ucciso i giganti che mi avevano separato dalla squadra, ma poi non so cosa sia successo e devo essere crollato per il troppo sforzo.”

Eren vide Levi impallidire, tuttavia continuò il suo racconto.

“Mi sono svegliato che era già calata la notte e il mio gigante era quasi del tutto evaporato, in aperta campagna. Non sapevo quanto tempo fosse passato, dove eravate e che direzione avrei dovuto prendere, quindi l’idea più sensata che mi è passata per la testa è stata quella di ritornare alle mura, nella speranza che foste riusciti nella spedizione.”

“Pensavi davvero di tornare alle mura a piedi?”

Eren fece roteare gli occhi. “Che alternative avevo? Ho camminato tutta la notte e la mattina seguente. Poi, finalmente nel primo pomeriggio, ho visto i fumogeni rossi, anche se erano lontanissimi.”

Si portò una mano tra i capelli. “Il resto lo sai.”

Levi lo guardò, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e i lineamenti tesi.

“Sei un idiota.”

Eren si lasciò scappare un sospiro lamentoso. “E adesso per quale motivo sarei un idiota?”

“ _Motivi_ , plurale.”

Il ragazzo scosse la testa. “Senti, ero preoccupato per te e per gli altri, non ci ho riflettuto troppo su. La mia priorità era quella di trovarti e assicurarmi che fossi vivo e tutto intero,” ammise, arrossendo un poco, ricordandosi poi improvvisamente del resto della sua squadra. “E anche gli altri, _ovviamente_ ,” aggiunse, certo di essersi salvato all’ultimo.

Levi lo guardò in silenzio per qualche attimo; Eren non riuscì a capire la ragione di quello sguardo e perchè la sua espressione fosse mutata da una quasi irritata a un’altra piacevolmente sorpresa.

“Ovviamente,” commentò Levi, con un tono decisamente più calmo.

Eren sbuffò, non sapendo se sentirsi offeso da ciò che stava insinuando Levi. “Vuoi forse dirmi che tu non eri preoccupato per me?”

Levi alzò un sopracciglio. “Mi consideri davvero così insensibile?”

“Cosa? _No, figuriamoci_!” esclamò Eren, spalancando gli occhi. Come al solito, era riuscito a non far capire le sue intenzioni a Levi. Grandioso. “Pensavo solo che-”

“Pensavi davvero...” lo interruppe Levi, fissandolo serio. “Che non mi sarei preoccupato alla notizia che lo stupido e incosciente moccioso che _amo_ fosse disperso?”

“Certo che no, io-”

Eren si interruppe quando si rese conto di cosa gli avesse appena detto Levi. Spalancò occhi e bocca e si dimenticò cosa voleva dire. Si dimenticò l’alfabeto e l’intero vocabolario. Si dimenticò persino il proprio nome, ma, per fortuna, non quello dell’uomo che aveva davanti.

“Levi…” sussurrò con dolcezza, sentendo il cuore scoppiare nel petto. Provò ad allungarsi verso di lui, ma gli arti gli facevano troppo male, per cui si limitò a fargli segno di raggiungerlo sul letto.

Sbuffò quando Levi non si mosse. “Levi, vieni qui, dai!” Cercò di non sembrare troppo lamentoso, eppure non gli riuscì troppo bene. “Per favore, non posso muovermi.”

Levi fece schioccare le labbra e si alzò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto accanto a lui. Si guardarono per una serie di istanti, poi Eren non resistette più: allungò le braccia in avanti, lo afferrò per il fazzoletto che aveva attorno al collo e lo attirò verso di sé per baciarlo.

Levi ricambiò dopo qualche attimo, una volta passata la sorpresa per quel gesto, avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo viso e togliendogli ancora di più il respiro.

Dopo tutto quello che gli era successo negli ultimi giorni, gli sembrava di non baciarlo da una vita intera. Gli morse il labbro, gli accarezzò il palato con la lingua, accettò di buon grado che Levi gli portasse una mano tra i capelli e lasciò che la paura che aveva provato si dissipasse, facendo posto alla tranquillità di trovarsi tra le braccia di Levi e al senso di sicurezza che solo la sua presenza sapeva dargli.

L’uomo interruppe il bacio e appoggiò la fronte alla sua, senza aprire gli occhi e cercando di tornare a respirare normalmente.

“Sono ancora arrabbiato con te,” sussurrò dopo poco.

Eren gli accarezzò una guancia col dorso della mano. “E perché?”

“Perché…” Levi fece una pausa, mettendosi seduto dritto e cercando gli occhi di Eren. “Non mi aspettavo… tutto questo.”

“Non ti seguo.”

Levi si portò una mano tra i capelli lunghi che gli ricadevano sulla fronte. “C’è stato un momento, quando ho saputo che non eri tornato e che eri disperso, in cui io… ho quasi perso la testa. Ho visto tutto nero e l’unica cosa che mi faceva muovere tutti i muscoli del corpo era l’idea di venire a cercarti.”

“Levi…”

“Ma non l’ho fatto, grazie al cielo, perché Erwin mi ha fermato e mi ha fatto capire quale fosse il mio posto,” Levi scosse la testa, sembrava quasi amareggiato. “Ma, in quel momento, mi sono sentito come se… come se mi avessero staccato un braccio o una gamba. Come se fossi a metà. Saperti in pericolo mi ha fatto sentire così… _debole_.”

Nessuno dei due osò parlare; Eren abbassò lo sguardo e si mise a fissare le lenzuola che gli coprivano il grembo. Non capiva come quei discorsi e il fatto che Levi lo amasse andassero di pari passo.

“Poi, però,” continuò l’uomo, ed Eren si ritrovò a fissare il suo volto. “Sei tornato e io… non mi sono mai sentito così tanto forte in vita mia. Come se la tua presenza mi avesse potenziato e mi avesse dato la forza di mille uomini.”

Eren sorrise, ignorando il cuore che batteva così forte da sentirlo pure nelle orecchie.

Levi gli sfiorò la guancia con le dita. “Non so come tu abbia fatto o chi ti abbia dato il permesso...” disse piano contro le sue labbra. “Ma mi sei entrato dentro e la tua sola presenza è capace di condizionarmi in un modo che mi è estraneo.”

Gli lasciò un lieve bacio sulle labbra, prima di allontanarsi. “Ecco perché sono arrabbiato con te. Non mi aspettavo tutto _questo_.”

Eren intrecciò le dita con quelle di Levi. “Quindi, eri preoccupato per me.”

Levi fece roteare gli occhi. “E’ quello che ti ho appena detto, _moccioso_.”

Il ragazzo ridacchiò, ma tornò serio quasi subito. “Ero terrorizzato all’idea di non poterti più vedere, se ti fosse successo qualcosa.”

“Anche io,” ammise Levi con un altro sussurro.

Le loro bocche si trovarono a metà strada, a scambiarsi baci ancora più infuocati dei precedenti, baci che costrinsero Levi ad avvicinarsi ancora di più ad Eren, appoggiato contro la spalliera del letto.

Interruppero il contatto per guardarsi negli occhi e semplicemente godersi la presenza dell’altro. Eren gli scostò un ciuffo di capelli da davanti al viso e gli sorrise.

“Ti prometto che farò sempre del mio meglio per tornare qui a prendermi cura di te. Qualunque cosa possa succedere, finché lo vorrai, io ci sarò _sempre_.”

E poi Levi sorrise, uno di quei rari sorrisi sinceri che Eren era sicuro fossero riservati solo a lui.

“ _Sempre_ suona bene, non trovi?”

Eren gli rispose con un altro bacio.

 


	14. Vierzehn

Il castello era silenzioso quel pomeriggio.

Levi camminava nei corridoi e l’unico rumore che arrivava alle sue orecchie era il suono metallico del suo movimento tridimensionale. Portò una mano sull’impugnatura della spada quando arrivò a destinazione e spinse la pesante porta di legno senza bussare.

L’ufficio era polveroso, come al solito, ma quella volta Levi decise di non dire nulla a riguardo.

“Sei arrivato!” L’urlo entusiasta di Hanji arrivò alle sue orecchie e lasciò che i suoi lineamenti si contrassero subito in una smorfia.

Scosse la testa e si appoggiò allo stipite dell’uscio aperto, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Mi hai detto alle quattro e alle quattro sono qua... lo sai che non arrivo mai in ritardo, _io_.”

Hanji sorrise radiosa e si alzò dalla sua sedia, afferrando subito la stampella per reggersi. “Sì, sì, poche lamentele,” cinguettò, zoppicando verso il letto. “Aiutami a mettere questo coso, sono così _emozionata_!”

Levi sbuffò, eppure fece come gli era stato detto. Si avvicinò al giaciglio su cui Hanji si era lasciata cadere e afferrò l’oggetto appoggiato accanto al muro.

La donna aveva perso metà della gamba destra nell’ultima spedizione: un gigante gliel’aveva tranciata da sotto il ginocchio e l’aveva lasciata mutilata. Ma ciò non significava che la sua vita fosse finita.

Dopo essere tornati dalla spedizione e dopo essersi assicurato che Hanji sarebbe sopravvissuta, Levi si era recato immediatamente nella capitale. Aveva riscosso favori a destra e a manca ed era riuscito a far realizzare apposta per lei un movimento tridimensionale particolare, in modo che potesse continuare a volare nonostante tutto.

Glielo aveva portato la prima volta che era andato a trovarla in infermeria e Hanji era scoppiata in lacrime di gioia quando aveva capito ciò che Levi aveva fatto per lei. Levi, in tutta risposta, l’aveva minacciata che, se non avesse smesso subito di frignare, l’avrebbe distrutto.

Levi aveva deciso di occuparsi anche della riabilitazione dell’amica: ecco perché la portava ogni pomeriggio al campo di addestramento, trascorrendo almeno un’ora a urlarle contro insulti e improperi. Per fortuna, Hanji lo conosceva bene e non se la prendeva neanche per sbaglio.

Levi le assicurò il movimento tridimensionale al ginocchio e agganciò il sostegno di legno che doveva fungere come piede ai grossi meccanismi di metallo. Le strinse bene le cinghie e si rimise in piedi, fissandola annoiato.

“Si va?”

Hanji fece un urletto entusiasta e si rimise in piedi, barcollando un poco. Levi evitò che cadesse prendendola per un braccio.

Si incamminarono per i corridoi in silenzio e uno di fianco all’altra, finché Hanji non lo afferrò dal gomito. Levi stava quasi per chiederle cosa volesse, ma la donna lo precedette con un sussurro.

“Grazie per tutto quello che stai facendo.”

Levi le rispose portando una mano a stringere la sua.

“Scommettiamo che oggi riesco a finire il percorso prima di te?” lo cantilenò dopo poco Hanji, con il suo solito tono divertito.

“Come se potessi anche solo pensare di essere più veloce di me, Quattr’occhi.”

Hanji rise e barcollando si mise a correre per i corridoi, guardandosi alle spalle con un sorriso.

“Levi, sei lento!”

Levi sorrise e iniziò a muoversi velocemente dietro di lei, deciso a non perdere quella scommessa.

 

*

 

Se c’era una cosa che Levi aveva cominciato ad apprezzare era ritrovarsi sdraiato sul letto con il leggero peso di Eren sopra di sé, le labbra impegnate in un bacio e le mani ad accarezzare l’uno il corpo più o meno svestito dell’altro. Prima della spedizione era capitato qualche volta, soprattutto a tarda notte e adempiuti i doveri della giornata. Levi non l’avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce ma, intrappolato tra il materasso e il corpo di Eren, si sentiva al sicuro, protetto: era una sensazione che gli scaldava davvero il cuore.

Fece scivolare la lingua contro quella del ragazzo, lasciandosi scappare un sospiro, continuando il movimento lento e languido delle loro bocche. Quella era una di quelle serate in cui non avevano fretta, non c’era nulla di più importante da fare. C’era solo Eren a baciarlo, ad accarezzargli il viso e a scostargli i capelli dalla fronte.

Eren si allontanò dalle sue labbra umide e gli sorrise, appoggiando il peso sull’avambraccio appoggiato accanto al capo di Levi.

“Potrei farlo per ore,” mormorò con la voce roca. “Baciarti in questo modo, dico.”

Levi alzò un sopracciglio. “Nessuno ti ha detto di fermarti.”

“Lo so, però…” Eren gli passò una mano ad accarezzargli la guancia, indugiando con il pollice sulla sua bocca. “Pensavo a una cosa.”

“Il che è sempre un brutto segno.”

Eren ridacchiò e fece scivolare la mano verso il basso, accarezzando il torace nudo di Levi e tracciando con i polpastrelli tutti i muscoli. Levi ignorò il brivido che era riuscito a procurargli con quella semplice carezza.

“Pensavo alla promessa che mi hai fatto prima di partire per la spedizione.”

Nonostante Eren fosse stato particolarmente vago, Levi aveva capito subito a cosa si stesse riferendo. Con un colpo di reni, ribaltò le posizioni, premendo Eren sul materasso e stendendosi sopra di lui. “Dovrai essere un po’ più specifico.”

Cominciò a baciargli il collo, apprezzando il gemito che si levò dalle labbra del suo amante quando iniziò a mordicchiargli la giugulare e a leccare piano i punti in cui Eren era particolarmente sensibile.

Il ragazzo si ritrovò ad ansimare piano il suo nome e ad intrecciare le dita tra i suoi capelli.

“Levi...” mormorò con la voce rotta dal desiderio. “Voglio fare l’amore con te.”

Il cuore di Levi saltò un battito. Smise di baciare il collo di Eren e si tirò su per guardarlo in volto. Era così _bello_ con le guance lievemente arrossate, le labbra umide e quegli occhi così pieni di passione che lo desideravano, lo desideravano _davvero_.

Al suo silenzio, una ruga si delineò sulla fronte di Eren. “Hai cambiato idea?” domandò cauto.

“No,” rispose subito Levi, riprendendosi dalla sorpresa di aver udito quelle parole. “Facciamolo.”

Levi riuscì a leggere chiaramente lo stupore nei lineamenti del ragazzo dal modo in cui spalancò gli occhi e il suo respiro si fece leggermente più veloce.

“Va bene,” disse, evidentemente incapace di formulare un pensiero più profondo, emozionato e con gli occhi fissi sul suo volto.

Levi si trattenne dal sorridere troppo ampiamente e mise a sedere sul bordo del letto per sbottonarsi pantaloni e cintura, notando però come Eren fosse rimasto immobile a guardarlo ancora stupito.

“Eren,” lo chiamò canzonatorio, alzandosi in piedi e sfilandosi gli ultimi indumenti che indossava. “Prima dell’alba, magari.”

Si lasciò scappare un sorriso quando lo vide precipitarsi giù dal letto per spogliarsi definitivamente anche lui, lanciando il resto della divisa per terra senza neanche darsi la pena di slacciare le cinture dell’equipaggiamento.

Levi si distese sul letto e lo guardò divertito quasi inciampare nei suoi stessi vestiti per la fretta. Sorrise quando Eren lo raggiunse e si mise a carponi sopra di lui, cercando le sue labbra per un bacio e facendo scorrere le mani sui fianchi nudi del ragazzo.

Per un attimo gli sembrò di essere tornati a poco prima, a quei baci languidi e tranquilli e quasi si stupì del fatto che Eren non avesse provato ad accelerare le cose. Era stranamente sicuro di sé, per essere in una situazione simile.

Piegò la testa di lato e si morse il labbro quando Eren cominciò a leccargli il collo, allargando le gambe e lasciando che si spalmasse letteralmente su di lui.

“Potrei pentirmi della domanda che sto per farti,” mormorò a un certo punto, cercando di controllare il modo in cui stava ansimando. “Anzi, sono abbastanza sicuro che me ne pentirò, ma… hai idea di cosa fare adesso?”

“Certo che sì,” arrivò il mormorio dal suo collo.

“E, per curiosità, a quale dei tuoi amici che non hanno mai avuto un’esperienza sessuale hai chiesto consiglio?”

“A nessuno di loro,” rispose Eren alzandosi sopra di lui. “Ho chiesto al caposquadra Hanji.”

Levi quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva. “Non lo hai fatto davvero.”

“Perché no?” Eren ghignò e inclinò la testa di lato. “Era così entusiasta di aiutarmi! Ha pure tirato fuori dei libri per farmi capire meglio le posizioni, mi ha spiegato come fare a farti-“

“Zitto.”

Levi lanciò un’occhiataccia al sorriso divertito di Eren, interrompendolo all’istante.

Il ragazzo provò a controbattere. “Ma sei stato tu a-“

“Vuoi vedere come passi la notte nei sotterranei da solo, tremendamente insoddisfatto?”

Eren rise di gusto a quella battuta e Levi ringraziò che fosse abbastanza buio affinché non potesse vedere bene i suoi lineamenti imbarazzati. Hanji questa non gliel’avrebbe _mai_ fatta passare liscia, nemmeno tra un milione di anni.

“Signorsì capitano!” esclamò il ragazzo, mimando il saluto con il braccio su cui non si stava reggendo.

Levi, però, non riuscì a rimanere irritato vedendo quel sorriso. Mormorò uno “Stupido moccioso” prima di prenderlo per i capelli e attirarlo verso il basso per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio.

I baci languidi di poco prima si trasformarono gradualmente in qualcosa di più infuocato, che trasudava passione e desiderio. Levi si ritrovò a far scorrere le mani lungo la schiena di Eren, finché non arrivò ai suoi fianchi e al suo fondoschiena. Gli strinse le natiche tra i palmi e cominciò ad accompagnare il movimento di bacino del ragazzo, invogliandolo a premere di più contro il suo corpo e donando a entrambi quella piacevole frizione che li stava facendo ansimare sempre più ad alta voce. Quanto gli piaceva sentire Eren così vicino, così vivo, così _suo_.

Quando Levi fece scivolare le dita verso l’alto e si aggrappò alle spalle di Eren, il ragazzo riuscì a intrufolare una mano tra i loro corpi già coperti da un sottile strato di sudore. Fece gemere entrambi quando chiuse il palmo attorno ai loro sessi e strinse leggermente la presa, ma tolse letteralmente l’aria nei polmoni a Levi quando le sue dita scesero più in basso, tra le sue natiche, e cominciarono ad accarezzare quel punto così caldo.

“Hai della lozione?” Il sussurro di Eren arrivò alle sue orecchie quasi per caso, concentrato com’era sul movimento delle dita dell’altro. “Perché altrimenti ce l’ho io-”

“Primo cassetto del comodino,” sussurrò Levi, cercando di ingoiare l’eccitazione che sentiva bruciargli le labbra. “E non voglio sapere come te la sei procurata o da quanto tempo stai programmando tutto ciò.”

“Esattamente da quando ho rimesso piede-”

“Ho detto che non voglio saperlo.”

Eren rise al suo commento e si allungò verso il comodino, alla ricerca della boccetta incriminata. La abbandonò sul letto accanto a loro e squadrò divertito l’espressione seria che Levi era certo di avere in volto.

“Che c’è?”

“C’è che…” Eren fece un piccolo ghigno, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra. “Non vedo l’ora di tirarti fuori ‘sta scopa dal culo e sostituirla con qualcos’altro.”

La replica di Levi morì sulle labbra di Eren, il quale cominciò a baciarlo con trasporto e a premerlo ancora di più contro il materasso, ignorando i suoi tentativi di rispondere per le rime a quella battuta. Fortunatamente per lui, il lento movimento della sua bocca e della sua lingua gli fecero dimenticare la rispostaccia che voleva dare ad Eren e, ancora una volta, lo lasciò senza fiato.

Chiuse gli occhi quando le labbra del ragazzo si staccarono dalle sue e iniziarono a lasciare una scia bagnata dal suo collo fino al petto e agli addominali. Li tenne chiusi anche quando sentì Eren cercare la lozione che aveva ripescato poco prima e aprire la boccettina. Lo percepì sistemarsi seduto in mezzo alle sue gambe divaricate e, subito dopo, sentì un paio di baci leggeri nell’interno coscia. Attese e cercò di rilassarsi il più possibile.

Si lasciò scappare un sospiro più marcato quando un dito unto di Eren si insinuò tra le sue natiche e cominciò a massaggiarlo piano. Attese l’intrusione, che però non arrivò.

A quel punto, aprì gli occhi e si sistemò sugli avambracci, cercando di capire cosa stesse facendo Eren. Rimase sorpreso di vederlo concentrato sui suoi movimenti e con un’espressione paziente in volto.

“Non sono fatto di vetro, moccioso,” si sentì dire, col fiato corto.

“Lo so,” fu la risposta calma e tranquilla del suo amante.

“E allora perché non ti dai una mossa?”

Eren lo guardò con un ghigno che Levi avrebbe potuto definire solo come malizioso. “Oh, no... me la voglio godere.”

“Brutto-”

Levi non riuscì a finire di parlare, perché Eren gli mise una mano sul petto e lo obbligò a tornare a sdraiarsi. “Stai giù, chiudi gli occhi, piantala di lamentarti e, per una volta, goditela senza fare storie.”

Levi rimase interdetto dal fatto che Eren fosse così spigliato e a suo agio. “Vorrei ricordarti che stai-ah!.”

Non riuscì a finire il discorso perché, proprio mentre stava parlando, sentì un dito insinuarsi dentro di lui, esattamente quando meno se lo aspettava. Bastò quel gesto per fargli andare in corto circuito il cervello. Smise di opporre resistenza e si lasciò andare sul letto, inarcando la schiena quando Eren cominciò a muovere il dito dentro e fuori, dapprima lentamente e poi acquistando velocità.

Divaricò ancora di più le gambe quando Eren aggiunse un altro dito, abituandosi quasi subito all’intrusione e trasformando il fastidio in piacere. Dopo tutti quegli anni, si era quasi dimenticato di quanto fosse bello.  Strinse le lenzuola con le mani e si morse il labbro, cercando di non gemere troppo forte quando le dita di Eren si spinsero ancora più in profondità e con rapidità. I baci che Eren gli stava lasciando nell’interno coscia sembravano lontanissimi in confronto al movimento delle sue dita e al modo in cui lo stavano lentamente e inesorabilmente distruggendo.

“Eren…” ansimò, sentendosi la gola e le labbra secche. “Questa è una tortura…”

“Dici?” commentò il ragazzo, con un tono di voce basso e roco. “A me sembra piuttosto il contrario.”

Sembrava proprio che il piccolo bastardo se la stesse godendo quanto lui. Aprì la bocca per replicare, ma si dimenticò cosa volesse dire quando le dita che penetravano il suo corpo diventarono tre. Si portò una mano sulle labbra per camuffare il gemito osceno che era certo gli sarebbe uscito e inarcò ancora di più la schiena, cercando di tenere fermi i fianchi per non andare incontro alle dita del ragazzo. Ci provò a conservare la sua dignità, ma poi Eren lo obbligò a rimuovere la mano dal viso e quasi non riconobbe le proprie parole riempire la piccola stanza in cui si trovavano.

“Eren… Eren… ti prego… Eren… Eren…”

Non gli servì essere troppo specifico: Eren ebbe pietà di lui e rimosse le dita, lasciandogli un ultimo bacio nell’interno coscia. Levi si aspettò quasi di sentire il peso di Eren sopra di sé; invece, il ragazzo si sdraiò alla sua destra.

“Cosa stai-“

“Sdraiati su un fianco,” gli ordinò a bassa voce, guidandolo con una mano.

Levi fece come gli era stato detto, ignorando l’ondata di eccitazione che lo pervase all’ordine di Eren. Si mise sul fianco sinistro, gli diede le spalle e rimase in attesa. Sentì Eren sistemarsi contro la sua schiena, lasciargli un paio di baci sul collo e indirizzare la sua gamba destra affinché il ginocchio non si trovò contro il materasso. Poi, finalmente, percepì la mano di Eren guidare il proprio membro contro la sua apertura.

Chiuse gli occhi quando lo sentì intrufolarsi dentro il suo corpo, facendo un sospiro più marcato e obbligandosi a rilassarsi, in modo che il dolore si trasformasse in piacere nel minor tempo possibile. Il gemito roco che sfuggì dalle labbra di Eren quando cominciò a penetrarlo lo aiutò.

Si morse il labbro e sopportò il fastidio finché il ragazzo non fu completamente immerso dentro di lui. Entrambi respiravano a fatica e, nonostante la posizione non fosse delle più tradizionali, Levi riusciva a sentire ogni singola fibra del corpo di Eren premuta contro di lui, come se non ci fosse davvero nulla a separarli in quel momento.

Aspettò qualche attimo prima di spostare i fianchi all’indietro. “Muoviti,” disse quando vide che Eren non stava assecondando i suoi movimenti.

La voce di Eren arrivò roca e instabile alle sue orecchie. “Meglio di no.”

Levi corrugò le sopracciglia e contrasse i muscoli che avvolgevano il sesso di Eren solo per sentire il ragazzo gemere nelle sue orecchie.

“No, fermo! Fermo, non stringere i muscoli!”

Levi si voltò, cercando di incontrare i suoi occhi. Si sentì la gola secca quando vide il viso completamente sfatto dal piacere di Eren.

“E’ troppo bello,” spiegò il ragazzo con il fiato corto. “Non voglio venire subito, dammi solo qualche attimo…”

Levi si sentì orgoglioso del fatto di aver ridotto il suo amante in quello stato: provò a voltare il capo quanto bastava per lasciargli un lieve bacio sulle labbra.

Fu quando portò una mano a toccare il suo membro che Eren iniziò a spostare i fianchi con estrema lentezza. Levi si lasciò cullare da quei movimenti, aspettando che il fastidio si trasformasse gradualmente in piacere. Riusciva a sentire tutta la lunghezza del ragazzo entrare e uscire da lui ad un ritmo che presto lo fece impazzire. Tra i gemiti di Eren nelle sue orecchie, i morsi che ogni tanto gli lasciava sulla schiena, il modo in cui si stava tenendo al suo fianco e il lento trascinarsi del suo sesso dentro e fuori di lui, Levi sentiva di stare per perdere la ragione.

Con qualche difficoltà, portò la mano a stringere il fondoschiena di Eren, provando ad aumentare la velocità delle sue spinte. “Eren… ho bisogno che…” non riuscì neanche a finire la frase, perché il ragazzo capì le sue intenzioni e aumentò il ritmo, lasciandolo senza respiro.

Levi si sentì travolgere da quella nuova velocità e dal fatto che, in quella posizione, Eren riuscisse a trovare quel punto esatto che gli faceva vedere le stelle e lo faceva sentire come se fosse fatto di gelatina. Affondò il viso nel cuscino, sperando che la stoffa riuscisse a trattenere i suoi gemiti tutt’altro che silenziosi, ma, tutto a un tratto, sentì la bocca di Eren scivolare contro il suo collo e avvicinarsi al suo orecchio.

“Non ti trattenere... ti prego, voglio sentirti…”

Levi si voltò verso di lui, chiedendogli con uno sguardo se lo volesse davvero. Il ragazzo gli rispose mordendogli le labbra e spingendosi con più forza dentro di lui.

Levi perse tutto il controllo che gli era rimasto.

“Eren… ah, così, sì… non smettere…” gemette forte contro le labbra del ragazzo, portandogli una mano a stringergli i capelli. “Non smettere…”

“Levi, cazzo, ti amo.”

L’uomo gli rispose aggrappandosi alla sua testa e baciandolo finché le labbra glielo permisero, finché l’ennesima spinta di Eren nel punto giusto non lo fece gridare un’altra volta.

Lasciò che Eren lo afferrasse in vita per spingersi dentro di lui con più trasporto o che gli alzasse una gamba per riuscire ad arrivare ancora più in profondità. Si sentiva fatto di cera tra le mani e i baci bollenti di Eren.

In un attimo di lucidità, portò una mano in mezzo alle proprie gambe per afferrare la propria erezione, ma, qualche attimo dopo, Eren la sostituì con la sua, accompagnando le spinte dei fianchi con i movimenti delle dita. Levi non si ricordava di essere mai stato tanto immerso nel piacere come in quel momento.

“Ci sei quasi?” Il mormorio di Eren arrivò alle sue orecchie come una voce lontana. “Non resisterò ancora a lungo.”

“Ancora un altro po’…” Si sentì rispondergli, portando una mano a stringere il fondoschiena di Eren per fargli aumentare il ritmo. “Solo un altro po’…”

Ed Eren lo accontentò; continuò a muovere veloci i fianchi e la mano, finché Levi non si sentì travolto da un’onda di piacere e si lasciò andare nel palmo di Eren, soffocando le urla nel cuscino.

Eren lo seguì qualche attimo dopo, mordendogli il collo e riversandosi dentro il suo corpo con il suo nome sulle labbra.

Rimasero immobili a riprendere fiato per un paio di minuti, stretti in un abbraccio e coperti di fluidi e di sudore.

“Ti amo,” sussurrò Eren contro il suo collo con ancora il fiatone, lasciandogli poi un bacio nel punto in cui poco prima lo aveva morso. Levi gli rispose cercando la sua mano e intrecciando le dita con le sue.

Gli lasciò andare la mano quando Eren si mise a sedere, scivolando fuori di lui con un sospiro e alzandosi dal letto. Levi non si mosse dalla sua posizione sul fianco, fino a quando il ragazzo non tornò con un panno bagnato e cominciò a ripulirgli con cura lo stomaco e il disastro in mezzo alle gambe.

“Il letto è lurido,” commentò Levi, finalmente con un tono calmo e rilassato. “Così come noi due… dovremmo fare un bagno.”

“Dopo,” replicò Eren, lanciando il panno dall’altro lato della stanza e tornando sul letto ad abbracciare Levi da dietro.

“Tutto ciò è disgustoso.”

“Sì, hai ragione,” sussurrò Eren contro il suo collo. “Ora dormi però… ci pensiamo domani.”

“ _Eren._ ”

“ _Levi_.”

“Non farmi il verso.”

Eren afferrò le lenzuola stropicciate in fondo al letto e le sistemò sopra i loro due corpi esposti. “Non te lo faccio se dormi.”

L’uomo non poté fare altro che sospirare sconfitto e accettare di buon grado l’abbraccio di Eren e i suoi baci sul collo.

“Dannato moccioso.”

Eren ridacchiò e lo strinse ancora di più a sé. “Ti amo anche io.”

Levi sorrise, ma non disse più nulla. Si addormentò cullato dal respiro calmo di Eren e dal calore del suo corpo.

 

*

 

Ymir e Christa tornarono al quartier generale del Corpo di Ricerca un martedì pomeriggio.

Levi le vide non appena uscì dal castello, eppure, prima ancora che potesse andare nella loro direzione, le due ragazze vennero travolte dal gruppo di loro amici, i quali cominciarono ad abbracciarle e a schiamazzare nel bel mezzo del cortile. Notò che c’era tutta la sua squadra a far loro le feste.

Levi li guardò meravigliati, tutti così _giovani_ e ingenui e con dei sorrisi così grandi. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, neanche sotto tortura, ma era fiero dei soldati che stavano diventando e che sapeva sarebbero diventati, nonostante avessero bisogno di ancora un po’ di disciplina.

Si avvicinò lentamente al gruppo di ragazzi, finché finalmente Sasha non notò la sua presenza e provò a fargli il saluto con il braccio ingessato.

“Capitano Levi,” mormorò, con un grande sorriso. I suoi compagni fecero lo stesso e Levi si ritrovò a far loro un cenno di assenso, prima di dedicare le sue attenzioni a Christa. Come per Hanji, si era premurato di farle avere una sorta di protesi per poterla aiutare ed era riuscito a trasferire lei ed Ymir nel Corpo di Guarnigione, in mansioni d’ufficio che spesso non necessitavano l’uso di entrambe le braccia. Lasciò cadere lo sguardo sulla mano finta e inclinò la testa di lato.

“Come ti trovi?”

“Benissimo, capitano,” rispose lei, dolcissima. “Sono venuta qui apposta per ringraziarla, senza il suo-“

Levi non la lasciò finire di parlare, facendole un cenno e provando a indossare un’espressione scocciata.

“Sciocchezze,” la liquidò. “Lo avrebbe fatto chiunque, e poi-“

Levi non riuscì a finire di parlare perché, un attimo dopo, si sentì travolgere dall’abbraccio di Ymir, la quale lo strinse forte a sé, cogliendolo completamente di sorpresa. La ragazza lo lasciò poi andare con gli occhi lucidi, ignorando la sua espressione scocciata e scioccata.

“Lei è un uomo davvero fantastico, capitano Levi,” disse seria, portando poi un braccio attorno alle spalle di Christa.

Levi la guardò interdetto e si rese conto in quel momento che gli sguardi di tutti i suoi soldati erano fissi su di lui. Si schiarì la gola, innervosito.

“Piantatela con queste smancerie,” ringhiò ai sorrisi che vedeva spuntare sui volti dei ragazzi. “E qualcuno mi dica dov’è quell’idiota di Jaeger… sono venti minuti che lo cerco.”

Ovviamente, il commento che Jean fece a Connie arrivò alle sue orecchie. “E lo chiede a noi? Non dovrebbe saperlo lui dov’è il suo cucciolo?”

Levi si voltò nella direzione di Jean, lanciandogli un’occhiata assassina e facendolo sbiancare di colpo.

“Hai qualcosa da dire, Kirschtein?”

“ _No, signore_! Credo sia andato in quella direzione là, verso la radura.”

Levi lo guardò malissimo ancora per qualche istante, ammirando come il suo colorito si fosse fatto sempre più pallido, per poi incamminarsi nella direzione indicata dal soldato. Sorrise quando sentì i ragazzi prendere in giro Jean per la sua bocca larga.

Nonostante fosse settembre inoltrato, faceva ancora caldo e Levi si beò della brezza leggera che gli scompigliava i capelli e lo rinfrescava. Costeggiò il castello per un poco, finché non arrivò a una piccola radura che dava su un torrentello. Eren era seduto per terra, la giacca di pelle adagiata sull’erba e intento a leggere un libro.

Levi si avvicinò a lui da dietro, attirando la sua attenzione appoggiandogli una mano sul capo. Eren alzò la testa e gli sorrise quando lo riconobbe.

“Ehi,” lo salutò felice, facendogli segno di sedersi accanto a lui.

Levi osservò il terreno e fece una smorfia, intenzionato a non sporcare i pantaloni bianchi della divisa. Eren allora sospirò, prese la sua giacca di pelle e la adagiò accanto a sé per invogliare Levi a sedersi su qualcosa che non fosse l’erba.

L’uomo fece un piccolo sorriso e si sistemò accanto a lui. “Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Leggo... fino a quando il tempo regge.”

Levi annuì, portando le braccia dietro di sé e allungando le gambe in avanti. Eren si avvicinò un poco a lui, appoggiando una mano su quelle di Levi e intrecciando le dita con le sue sul manto erboso.

“La prossima spedizione sarà tra circa un mese,” esordì Levi tutto a un tratto dopo un paio di attimi di silenzio. “Io ed Erwin abbiamo cominciato a organizzarla e non sarà un gioco da ragazzi.”

Eren chiuse il libro e lo abbandonò sul terreno, cercando i suoi occhi e facendo un piccolo sorriso.

“Va bene,” commentò.

“Va bene?”

“Non è qualcosa che mi spaventa.”

Levi lo guardò incuriosito. “Invece dovrebbe.”

Eren scosse la testa e si avvicinò ancora di più a lui. “Finché sono al tuo fianco, non c’è nulla che possa farmi paura.”

Levi fece roteare gli occhi. “Quante smancerie.”

Eren rise e si piegò in avanti per baciarlo; Levi lo incontrò a metà strada.

“E’ vero, comunque,” soffiò Eren sulle sue labbra, baciandolo ancora una volta a stampo prima di allontanarsi. “Finché ci sarai tu a prenderti cura di me... andrà tutto bene.”

Levi lo guardò e sorrise, lasciando che una calda sensazione gli invadesse il petto.

Rimasero seduti sull’erba fino al tramonto e poi tornarono al castello in silenzio e con le dita intrecciate.

Levi si ritrovò a pensare le stesse identiche cose che gli aveva detto Eren mentre stringeva il suo palmo e camminava al suo fianco.

Finché Eren si sarebbe preso cura di lui, sarebbe andato tutto bene.


End file.
